Shattered
by AEDTFI
Summary: Before Gaea goes back eternally sleeping again, she made Percy and Annabeth disappear from the battlefield. Where are they? No one knows. It's been 3 years since, but the search is still on. What happens when only one returns? What if there was never a "Percabeth"? What if it all was a lie and trick? Will the lone survivor find true "true love" at last? Or will they die of misery?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, i'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! **_

_**-AEDTFI**_

**Annabeth POV**:

Another guttural cry rings through the walls and into my room. I smile in pleasure before going back to sharpening my knife. The metal against metal sounds fill my ears, replacing the prisoners loud crying. _Why did I have to be in the room next to him?_

I finally finish sharpening the dagger and I use it like a toothpick. Starting from my molars all the way to my front teeth. I place the dagger on my bed and stare into it, it shows scene of the future, most make me laugh in joy. Flecks of old blood stain the hilt, I leave them there just as a trophy of my glorious work.

Another scream removes me from my thoughts. I groan in frustration and open my door, sticking my head out. "Will you keep it down!? I am trying to work!" The screams become muffled, "Thank You!" I poke my head back into my room and slam the door shut. Gosh, those Titans can really make a lot of noise out of one boy.

**Thalia's POV**:

This year's summer solstice is different from the rest. Instead of the Gods discussing about the new season, they are discussing how to find my cousins.

"Well, does anyone have new information on Percy?" Zeus asks. The king of the gods looks completely exhausted. Dark half circles are painted under his eyes. I feel pity for my father, ever since Gaea sent Percy and Annabeth somewhere unknown before she went back to sleep, he has been searching non-stop for three years for his nephew. The only reason we have kept searching for so long is because Uncle Hades has said that they haven't died. Hades has searched Elysium, Fields of Asphodel and even the Fields of Punishment for them. He has turned up empty handed everytime he looks.

My uncle, Poseidon, sits on his throne, looking utterly exhausted. He probably hasn't slept since Percy went missing either. Silent tears fall freely from his face. His eyes show his actual age, ancient and sad.

Athena sits on her throne, her grey eyes storming with pure fury. Her hands are curled around the arm rests, knuckles white from her tightness. She too has massive bags under her eyes, but she doesn't show her tiredness.

No one speaks up. I look around, angry as hell, hoping someone has _something._ My eyes lay on a sea Nymph, her name is Kai. She is a sea nymph from the Hawaiian waters. Her hand is slightly raised. Poseidon, being king of the seas, notices her and his eyes lighten, ever so slightly. "Yes, Kai?" Poseidon asks, his voice cracking from his emotions.

"So I have been going far and wide around the hawaiian islands to collect information and I have found some pretty gruesome news." She falters before continuing.

"Well, go on then." Zeus says in a gentle voice. Kai looks at them in true fear.

"I-I heard that P-Percy is being held captive in Oceanus's Lair." The room goes silent. Athena is the first to speak up.

"What about Annabeth?" She asks, urgently. Her stormy eyes have slightly lightened for her worry about Annabeth.

"Annabeth is there also, but she isn't being held captive. She's working with them." Kai speaks quickly. She bows her head and stays like that. She must feel horrible for saying that.

Athena sits back in her throne, shocked. "No, no, no" She keeps mumbling to herself. My heart has been shattered when I found out they were missing, now it feels like Annabeth has just spat on my heart fragments and kicked them. I have known Annabeth since she was 7 years old. She can't be that heartless.

"Working with who?" Poseidon asks. Fear is thick in the room, probably radiating off the gods.

"K-Kronos, H-H-Hyperion, a-and Oceanus." Kai stutters. The gods gasp and so do the campers.

"We need to act quickly, we need to attack now!" Poseidon screams, his trident appearing in his hand. Powers rolls off of it in huge waves.

_Rest, Poseidon. _A young male's voice says. I look around to find the speaker, but no one has opened their mouth. Poseidon drops his trident causing a large BOOM! to ring through the room. He stumbles to stand, holding his head with one of his hands. His knees finally give out and he collapses to the ground. Zeus starts to get up, but hesitates because of the voice's power.

_You will not need to attack Oceanus's Lair, for I ,Chronos, have delivered Percy to you already. You should thank Percy when he wakes, for he has done a great deed towards me. That is why I saved him. Annabeth is beyond my help, she has always been too dark for me to save._The voice says, suddenly in the middle of the room, a flash of gold light strikes down, leaving a broken teenage boy with raven hair, laying on the ground, unconscious.

Zeus is the first one to him, he kneels on the ground his hands on Percy's throat, checking for a pulse. "APOLLO!" Zeus cries. Apollo is already off his throne running towards his father. "He has a weak pulse, save him." Zeus says, backing up so Apollo can have his space.

Father looks up and realizes that there are demigods and nature creatures watching this. "IF YOU ARE NOT A GOD, GET OUT! OR I SWEAR ON THE RIVER OF STYX I WILL PERSONALLY SHOOT YOU DOWN WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT!" Zeus cries, lighting booming in the distance, sealing off his promise.

The audience must have heard the lightning too, because they all left the room in less than a minute. I stay since I am Artemis's lieutenant. The room is silent as Apollo tries his best to save my best friend. Blood pools around Percy's limp body.

I am crying, praying that he lives. My knees buckle beneath me and I crash down onto the marble floor. I curl up into a ball and sob into my knees. Unable to withstand the pain of seeing Percy is such a horrible state.

Artemis has come to my side and is trying to comfort me, but I can tell that she is crying also. Her quicksilver tears come splashing down on me, but I don't care. Artemis and I watch as her brother tries to save the life of the Savior of Olympus.

"He's almost beyond my help. His pulse is still there, but he has too many injuries, he has _instruments_ sticking out all over his body." Apollo murmurs. Sweat glistens on his forehead as he works quickly. He sweats golden droplets.

"Father I need a little bit of your power essence." Apollo says. He doesn't even look up, but he rolls a vial towards my father. He is startled by this, but does so anyway. He extracts some of his own power and places it in the vial. Mini lightning bolts crash down. He hands it to Apollo who gives a quiet thanks before dumping the essence into a syringe. He places a needle on it and plunges it into Percy. Percy starts convulsing uncontrollably.

"Apollo, you're killing him!" Artemis cries. But Percy's deep wounds knit themselves together, but leaves horrible scars behind. I wince to see the scars. Percy finally stops shaking and lays there limp, but some color has returned to him. Apollo checks all his vitals and gasps.

"Impossible." He steps back from Percy, shocked.

"What? What's wrong?" Artemis asks before anyone else can.

"He's alive. I-I wasn't sure if father's essence could save him, but it did." Apollo says, he comes back over to Percy, who is still unconscious. Apollo places his hand on Percy's head and transfers golden light onto the demigod. A glittery, golden orb surrounds Percy like a force field.

"He need to come to my palace with me so I can finish his cure. Do I have permission?" Apollo asks. He is usually the happy, cheery jokeful one, but now he is dead serious.

"Yes, now hurry." Zeus says. Apollo and Percy disappear in a cloud of golden mist.

Poseidon is now finally regaining consciousness, he's mumbling. "Percy, must save Percy. Promised Sally. Must save Percy." Athena is the first to him, shaking him awake, screaming his name. The sea god snaps his eyes open and is immediately up.

"We must leave immediately, Percy's life depends on it." Poseidon says, talking like he never passed out.

"Brother, Percy has been rescued, but is badly injured. He went with Apollo to Apollo's palace. You have my full permission to stay by your son's side until he awakens." Zeus says, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yes, yes I will go now." He disappears, leaving the smell of the sea behind.

**Okay, I apologize for such a short chapter. I am writing two other fanfics at the same time. Pleease review what you think! It gets better trusts me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as characters. Thanks again.**_

_**-AEDTFI**_

**Percy POV-**

All I have felt these past three years was pain. Pain took over my body. I don't even remember what it feels like to _not _be in pain. Before I thought traveling through Tartarus was the most painful experience I was ever going to experience. What I have been going through these past 3 years, that walk across Tartarus seemed like Elysium.

There was a certain schedule for my torture, Annabeth, being her organized self, probably forced the Titans to follow the schedule. They thought it was a fun schedule, while I thought of it as the school schedule of hell. Here how it would go:

At probably 1:00am, Oceanus would wake me up by snapping my left leg in half. Then he would continue to break every bone in my body.

3:00am: Oceanus would throw a huge saltwater wave at me to heal all my bones.

3:15am: Once my bones healed, it was target practice time with different sizes of swords and daggers, performed by Annabeth

6:00 am: Another wave would heal me and it was game time, it was called, "Which Poison Makes Percy Scream In Pain The Most." Hyperion would come in with hundreds of different vials of poison and he would shove a single poison down my throat and record the results while laughing. He would then splash some water on me to remove the poison.

12:00 am: Kronos would take his scythe and slice at my soul multiple times until I was on the verge of death, more water would heal my wounds and Kronos repeated this about 5 to 10 times a day.

3:00 pm: Annabeth would come in a try to convince me that no one is coming for me and to join the titan's army. I would refuse and she would just grab a quiver of celestial bronze arrows and practice her shooting, which was perfect, always hitting her target. Another salt water bath came my way, healing me.

5:00pm: Kronos and Hyperion would take turns slicing at me or breaking my bones. Oceanus healing me every time they take their turn. Annabeth would be in her room, polishing Piper's dagger, the one she took from Piper after Annabeth killed her.

8:00pm: Annabeth would come in a lodge Piper's knife in my chin, so I would be forced to watch horrifying glimpses of the future. She would stand by and laugh with joy as I cry with tears of pain and misery. The images would just repeat over and over until she took the knife out.

10:00pm: Art time. They would like extra long and thin knives and carve words into my arms, legs and abdomen. Like _WEAK, COWARD, FAKE, K, H, A and O. _ K, H, A and O were my torturers initials, so I would forever be their plaything.

12:00pm: Annabeth would repeatedly stab me in the abdomen until I passed out from pain.

That was my good days, some days, when Annabeth wasn't paying attention, The titans would do some other things that they found entertaining. Burning me, hacking at my limbs until they are nearly off, slicing me open all over the place, and… and things that I wished I couldn't remember.

I thought Annabeth and I were meant for each other. She was so convincing to me, we had the perfect love story. She at first thought I was a complete waste of time, and I thought that she was a bitch, someone who spoke their mind and did what she wanted. But as we did more and more things together, we slowly realized that we were in love with each other.

Or at least I thought that. Annabeth ran away from her home at age 6, not 7. In that one year, Hyperion took in Annabeth and she learned to be evil. Hyperion taught her what to do, how to act and who to "love". She then, with her new evil and devious mind, tricked Thalia and Luke into thinking that she couldn't survive on her own. When Thalia turned into a tree, Annabeth was actually smiling about that, Luke just thought that she was dreaming something happy. She then grew up in Camp Half-Blood waiting for my arrival. She was one of the ones to care for me not because she secretly cared, but to actually see her assignment. All of her kisses, her loving words towards me and "I love you"s were all fake.

When I slept, I only dreamt pain. Annabeth smiling as she hacked away at me, her kissing me in the lake, but in my dream, she somehow drowned me. It was always about _her _and how she has hurt me physically, mentally and emotionally.

Tonight, I have been sleeping than I usually do, _maybe they are resting me up for an extra painful day today. _I thought. But instead of defying them, I continue to sleep. I am in the strawberry fields in Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth lays next to me, laughing. I tilt my head and I just stare at her. Her golden curls loose around her shoulders. Her storm grey eyes light with happiness. She wears her CHB orange t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She is simply beautiful.

She finally stops laughing, she looks at me, her stormy gray eyes wander off, thinking. I love the way she is always thinking, always calculating what to say next.

"Percy?" Annabeth says. She attention is now fully on me. I smile at her and cup her chin with my hand.

"Yes?" I ask, she is now grinning maliciously. I know that I should be scared, but I'm not. I giggle and I kiss her, catching her off guard. She squeals in shock and the hand behind her back moves, causing a glimmer of metal. I stare for a moment before closing my eyes.

"Do you love me?" Annabeth mumbles on my lips. I smile and kiss her deeper.

"I shall love you till the ends of time." I say, kissing her. She smiles against my lips and I match her smile.

"Well, times up." She says, I stop kissing her, but before I can pull back, Annabeth pulls out her bronze dagger and stabs me in the back, right into my heart. Annabeth is staring at me, laughing. Struggle to get the dagger out of my back, but its just out of reach.

"Why?" I ask, blood pouring out of my mouth. Its painful to breathe, each breath feeling more painful than the last. Annabeth's eyes glaze over, she looks at me plainly. Her smirk disappearing.

"PERCY! WAKE UP!" Annabeth screams at me with a voice that is male, definitely not her own. She grabs my shoulders and shaking me. The dagger in my back suddenly disappears and I can breathe normally.

I snap my eyes open and the first thing I see are golden eyes. I scream and push the person away. My heart pounding from a mix of startelement and fear from my dream. I look around, scared as hell. I'm in a infirmary, white walls, white beds and white furniture.

The golden eyed person turned out to be Apollo. He looks at me with worry.

"Are you okay?" I whisper, trying to stay quiet. Apollo starts laughing. I look at him in confusion.

"Am I okay? Yes, I am grand. But you should be asking yourself. Are you okay?" He asks, his smile fading slowly. Worry in his expression.

I nod, not trusting my voice. Am I alright? No, I am not. The so called, "Love of my life." Tricked me and gave me to my greatest enemies, and helped them hurt me. I don't know if I'll ever be okay again.

Apollo nods back, but I can see that he doesn't believe me. He hands me a glass of water, but I turned it down. Being fed only once every 6 months ,and that was only a shriveled piece of toast and a couple drops of water, made my stomach the size of a flax seed. Seeing all that water makes me feel sick. Apollo must have seen this because he put the glass back and leaned in.

"How ya feeling buddy? Physically, I mean." He says, his golden eyes pleading for me to talk.

"Okay, I think." I look at my bare arms and wince. They are covered in scars, some even are words. The ones Annabeth wrote. Tears threaten to appear, _no not in front of people. I will not cry in public. _Thank the gods I didn't cry because I heard a clatter and a deep voice yell, "PERSEUS!" I look to the source of the voice and I see my father running towards me. I see the silver tray and a salad scattered on the ground.

Father envelops me in a massive bear hug, nearly suffocating me. I pat on his back, indicating for him to let go. He let's go and I am able to breathe again. I cough a little, but I end up coughing blood. I whimper and wipe it on a tissue. Apollo notices this and hands me the water. I shake my head in refusal, if I drink that water, I will be sick.

"Percy, you need to drink something, you are coughing up blood, this can help. Just drink it." Apollo says, his eyes begging me to take it. I stare at the water in horror.

"Please Percy, it will make you feel better." Poseidon says. No it won't, I wish I could say, but when I try to talk, I cough up more blood. Finally giving up, I grab the water and down it. The crisp, cool liquid burns my scarred throat, I cry out quietly.

"You good?" Apollo asks. Concerned.

"Yeah." I croak. Apollo smiles and gives me a pat on the back. My father gives me a genuine smile.

"See? I told you that you'll feel better." Father says, my stomach churns and as a response, I throw up on myself, blood and water mixed together. I feel faint from the sight of my blood. So I lay down, my eyes fluttering.

"Oh my gods." Poseidon pales, fear in his eyes. He summons some water and washes away my face, I completely lose control of my movements, so I just lay there dazed.

"Oh, Percy." Apollo, in a shocked state. He grabs so medicinal herbs and creates a mist. He sprays the mist on me and my nausea disappears. I moan is relief and relax a tad. Apollo snaps his fingers and my bedding and shirt are removed and tossed in a laundry bin. Before Apollo can get new shirt on me, my father sees my mutilated body for the first time.

Poseidon bellows in rage, "Who did this to you?!" The seas storm in his rage below.

I hesitate before answering the angry sea god, "The t-titans a-and… and Annabeth." I whisper in shame. I have beaten them all once before, but they have combined forces that I couldn't overcome. My father should be disappointed in me. I failed to stop them, and I paid the price. I was fooled by a woman who used her charm against me. I failed to catch the clues. But, he looks at me in pity.

"Perseus, its okay. Even the most powerful heroes can be defeated. You are strong. You have fought in so many wars, more than any child should have to go through. You have the heart of a hurricane, strong and powerful. You have nearly killed yourself fighting only _one_ Titan. No normal demigod could even try to fight one. Its not your fault that you couldn't beat _3 _titans. You didn't deserve the fate you got, and we will get vengeance for you, Perseus. All the gods of the Council have agreed that harming you was crossing the line. We will attack them and they will stay down _permanently. _And as for that bitch, Annabeth," I wince at the sound of her name, Poseidon falters before continuing, "she will wish that she was killed by Arachne when she had the chance. She will suffer." I look at him in horror, but he looks back at me with pride and pain. So much pain.

I nod, covering my chest with my blanket, still embarrassed. Apollo taps his fingers musically, and a new long-sleeved shirt is on me. I give him a silent _thank you., _he winks at me.

"Hey Uncle P, do you think we should call the council in, so we can discuss a few things regarding Percy." Apollo asks, Father looks at him with gentle sea green eyes and nods.

"I'll take care of the immediately." He says, he goes into his thoughts, mentally calling for his brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews. In a few seconds time, the gods appear. They all initially see me and gasp, probably because I'm awake.

"Percy! Ma man! How ya feeling?!" Hermes cries out, he's the first one to me, giving a fist bump and high-fiving me. I plaster a fake smile on to ease the gods that I'm okay, even though I am not.

The rest of the gods come and greet me, except Athena. She stands away from the crowd, looking uncomfortable. She must think that it's her fault that Annabeth became what she is.

"Hey, Athena." I wave her over to me, she looks at me with sad eyes. Her stormy gray eyes darker than usual. She walks over a kneels by my bedside. I whisper into her ear, "It is not your fault." She looks at me in shock.

"How did you know?" Athena asks me, and I am utterly shocked, the goddess of wisdom doesn't know something. Wow, I never thought I'd live to tell the tale.

"I can see it in your eyes, your body language radiates it also… your daughter acted the same way when she "felt" that way." I say so quietly only Athena can hear. I could barely push those words out through the thick wall of emotion. The tears return, but I force the down, mentally scolding myself for being weak.

Athena nods silently and stands up, and walks away, but not before she squeezes my hand in reassurance. My fake smile slightly crumbles, but I place it back on before anyone could notice my falter.

"Quiet down!" Zeus bellows, I jump in alarm and Zeus looks at me, sending me a silent apology.

The room immediately quiets down and they all stare at Zeus, waiting for him to speak.

"Now, as you all know, Perseus is now healing from his disappearance." Not mentally I think to myself. "But we must also discuss where he shall reside."

I quietly interrupt, "Why can't I just go home to my mom and Paul?" They must be freaking out, thinking that I died.

"Oh, Percy, I thought Poseidon told you, but," Artemis says, her chin quivering from sadness. "Your mother and stepfather were killed in cold-blood." She says, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"She wasn't lying. They really did it." I whisper, a single tear flows down my cheek and splatters on the sheets.

"Who wasn't lying?" Artemis asks. She is freely crying now. My heart twists to see her crying.

"Her." Poseidon says, I nod quietly and the Olympians gasp.

"She would t-try to convince me to join her side by telling me horrible things. I tried not to believe them, but they were almost all true." I say in a soft voice. I am slightly trembling, not from ADHD, but from fear and pain. Apollo must have noticed this because he ordered everyone to wait in the waiting room for their turn to speak with me.

"Thank you, again." I murmur to Apollo, he nods in acceptance. He pats me on the shoulder and stands up.

"I am gonna wait a few minutes before bringing someone. I'll leave the room, so you are free to do what you need to do to… recollect yourself. Okay?" He asks, I wanna give him a hug, but that doesn't seem quite right so I nod.

Apollo leaves the room and I sit there. He's expecting me to cry, to break down and sob uncontrollably. But I can't do that, the gods always notice if I've cried. So I just sit there, mentally cramming all of my emotions into an unreachable corner of my subconscious.

After a few minutes, Apollo sticks his head in and looks at me. Shocked probably since my eyes aren't bloodshot and there aren't any tears. "Ready kid?" He asks, and I nod once more. Even though I don't want to talk about my pain.

* * *

**How do you guys like it?**

**To my first reviewer- You will see, oh trust me, you will see.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's to my responses to my new reviewers!**_

_**The Underestimated Truth- I completely understand.**_

**Zoe Dam Nightshade Snackbar- Thank you**

**nico2883- I don't fully understand PM me later**

**Guest- Thanks!**

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again.**_

Percy POV-

Athena walks in. Her light gray, sleeveless dress flowing behind her as she walks towards me. Her eyes are shiny with unshed tears for the daughter she thought she had. Her midnight black hair is up in a high ponytail, though many hairs have came out of it. Her gray eyes unbelievably dark, almost black. She pulls up a chair and sits on it.

She takes one of my hands and holds it. I am shocked because she is a maiden goddess, she has never actually loved a man.

"I'm so sorry for everything she has done to you. I originally thought that you were not good enough for her, but now I realize that it is vice versa." She bows her head and takes a deep breath.

"Its okay." I say, rubbing her hand with my thumb, I suddenly freeze, I would do the same thing to Annabeth when we would hold hands. Athena notices this and lets go of my hand.

"Perseus? Is everything alright?" She asks me, No, nothing is alright. I wish I could tell her, but that would make me weak.

"Yes." I say. Athena looks at me once and knows that I'm not okay.

"Listen, Perseus. Would you like to be my champion? I am glad that Apollo chose me to go first, so I could ask you before anyone else can. You have proven yourself to be brave, strong and very tactful. This would be my apology gift to you. Do you accept?" She asks me. I stare at her in alarm. She voted to have me killed after I helped defeat Atlas. She has always not liked me because I was dating her daughter. She wants _me_ to be her champion?

"I-I would be honored Lady Athena." I say, she smiles and places her hand on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I feel warm, like really warm. There's a gray aura surrounding us both as she transfers some of her godly power into me. The aura finally fades and I suddenly see this in a sharper definition. It's felt like some cleaned my eyes from all these years.

"Now you will be smarter, even better in battle, you can form genious battle strategies in a matter of seconds, and you can shapeshift into my sacred animal, the owl. You are my first champion, Perseus Jackson. You are the first mortal to whom I find worthy of my name." Athena says, smiling gently at me. I smile at her, its not fake, but genuine.

"Thank you, Lady Athena." I bow to her, while sitting.

"Please just call me Athena." She says, her grey eyes lightening.

"Then you must call me Percy." I say, smirking.

"Consider it done." We shake hands and Apollo sticks his head in.

"Hey, uh Athena. I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm gonna swap you out for Hera." Apollo says. Athena smiles and stands up. She moves a stray hair from my face behind my ear.

"Its perfectly fine. Percy and I have finished our conversation." She says. She walks out, and realize for the first time, that she is barefoot.

Hera walks in and she asks me the same questions, "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" and questions like those. But then what surprises me is when she asks, "Would you accept my blessing?" I stare at her, alarmed. Hera hates demigods, why on earth would she give me her blessing. I nod to her and her just zaps me, not needing to do the holding hands ceremony.

"It isn't much really, you have the blessing of the olympians when you wed," I wince at this because I use to think that Annabeth and I had a future together. "You will also have the ability to help families in need." I thank her quietly and Apollo saves me by sending in Zeus to replace Hera.

I end up meeting most of the gods, and they all surprisingly gave me their blessing. From Zeus- The power to summon lightning, Hecate- The power to control the Mist, Ares-(Who still thinks I'm a punk) gives me the extra strength when in battle. Aphrodite- She gave me the power to read people's feelings better and (without my consent) made me in her words "hotter". She made my sea green eyes more bright, my black hair somehow darker, and I became more taller and muscular, but she couldn't do anything for my scars. Demeter- The power to grow food, even in the most worst landscapes. Apollo made time for himself and gave me the power of having awesome accuracy and super musically talented. Hephaestus gave me the power to be able to make working machines out of anything. Hestia has given me the power to give someone hope just by touching them. My father gave me a few new water powers, which I felt most comfortable about getting. And finally, Dionysus gave me the power to throw a legendary party.

Hermes comes running in the bedroom, probably running from someone. When he sees me, his eye light up.

"PERCY! MA MAN!" Hermes cries out. He runs and jumps into the bed I am in, causing me to fall out of it. I am unable to soften the blow when I land on my side. My side burns in pain. Some of my stitches have popped out, but I decide not to say anything. It isn't quite that bad. I try to get up, but I am too weak, even the blessings of the gods can't help me.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry, Percy." Hermes says. He helps me back onto my bed. I tried to help, but whenever I used an ounce of my strength, my side feels like someone is shoving knives into my side, trying to shave as many daggers in there without using a lot of space, Which has happened to me before.

I'm finally back in my bed, I moan in relief. Hermes looks pained.

"It's okay, not your fault." I say. When Hermes turns to grab me some water, I place my hand on my busted side and remove it. Its already bloody even though I didn't press down on it too hard. I look down at my shirt and I see that the blood has bleeded through. I grab my blanket and bring it up to my chin, pretending to shiver from coldness.

Hermes offers me some water, but I decline. He looks sad when I say no. He finishes it off and places the glass on the nightstand to my right.

"How ya feeling?" He asks me. Here we go again.

"Okay." I say quietly. The pain in my side is barely noticeable, I am used to it.

"Okay, well, you have serious skills. Would you consider being my champion?" He asks and I freeze. "What?" He asks.

"I-I was already asked by Lady Athena, a-and I accepted." I say, Hermes looks upset, but he then smiles.

"That's too bad. Well at least I could give you my blessing. Do you accept?" Holy Poseidon. So many gods and goddesses have given me blessings.

"It would be an honor, Lord Hermes." I say and Hermes brightens.

"Great! Give me your hand." I give it to him and he closes his eyes. A yellow aura surrounds us and I have the warm sensation again, but this time, it makes my side feel like its on fire. I grimace while Hermes's eyes are closed. The aura eventually fades and the pain eases up.

"Now you have super speed, you can teleport AND you are more graceful and quiet, so when you pull pranks on your friends, they won't even notice that your are there." He smiles at me mischievously. That's never a good sign.

Apollo stick his head in once more, "Hey Hermes, time to swap out. Arty is the last one." He smiles at her and in the background I can hear Artemis screaming, "CALL ME ARTY AGAIN AND MY HUNTERS SHALL BE HUNTING A GOLDEN JACKALOPE!" I suppress a smile, and I can see Hermes is doing so also.

"That is fine. Talk to you later, Percy." Hermes runs out of the room and I can hear Aphrodite screaming, "THERE YOU ARE! YOU WILL PAY, MESSENGER!" I hear Hermes yelp and then the two running down the hall.

Artemis comes in and I am shell-shocked. She wears her silver hunting gear, but her hair hangs loose. Her reddish orange hair tumbling down to her hips. Her silver hunting bow is strapped to her back and her quiver of bows underneath it. She wears no jewelry, no makeup or anything to enhance her looks. That's what make her beautiful. Her silver eyes gleam in a mix of misery and something else I can't quite decipher. Aphrodite's blessing is screaming the answer

She sits in the chair Athena left behind and stares at me, unsure if what to say. I don't know what to say either. Discomfort is contorted on her face.

"Are you okay, Lady Artemis?" I finally ask. I have the right to because she is just radiating discomfort.

She throws her head back and laughs, why is everyone laughing when I ask that? "Yes, Perseus. I am okay. Are you alright?" She asks. I nod, but, yet again, she doesn't believe it.

My side burns in pain, I need to look at it, but I don't want Artemis to see. Aha! I got a good plan.

"Um, Lady Artemis? Can I have some water?" I ask her. While she is looking at me, I use my new powers to evaporate the water thats in the jug.

"Of course." She goes over and starts to tilt the jug, but then realizes that its empty.

"Oh dear. Its empty. I'll go get some more. I shall be right back." Artemis says. She jogs out the door to the kitchen. Her footfalls grow softer as she goes farther away.

When the coast is clear, I take my blanket off and lift my shirt. Blood is pouring out of my wound. I open a drawer from the nightstand and grab a bandage. I wrap it hastily around my middle abdomen, covering my wound. When I finish, blood is already seeping through. _I just have to bite it while Artemis is here, when she's gone, Apollo will help. I will not have any more attention drawn towards me. _

Artemis comes back in the second I'm back in my original position. She has a jug full of water. She fills me a glass and hands it to me. I take a few small sips and place the glass back on the stand. I wince slightly as it runs down my scarred throat.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asks me when I winced.

"Yes, thank you, Lady Artemis. My throat is just sore." I say, she smiles at me and nods.

"Now, I know that you are Athena's champion and all the gods have blessed you. But I wanted to be different." She looks at me with gentleness and kindness. "I shall give you the gift of my very own bow. It shall shift into something small so you can carry it wherever you would like." I am frozen with amazement. She removes her bow and hands it to me. She then takes off her quiver of arrows and hands that to me also. I hold the two objects that Artemis has held for 3 millennia, and it is now mine. I imagine the bow as a topless pen and the quiver of arrows as a cap. The bow and quiver shrink in my hands, turning into a silver pen with engravings of the moon and stars. The cap is silver also, but it has wave like curves on it. I top the cap on the pen and it shines brightly for a moment before going back to normal.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis. I-I don't know what else to say." I go to put the pen in my pocket, but I accidently pop the cap off, the pen forms into the bow and the cap becomes the quiver. The bow rips my bandages off and reopen my wound again. I wince slightly, but I take it out of my blanket and it forms back into a pen.

"That's going to take some editing." I smile a little and I turn it back into a pen. There must have been some of my blood on the bow because the star engravings are now dripping blood. I place it on the nightstand, hoping Artemis didn't see it, but she noticed it immediately. She grabs my wrist and turns me to face her.

"Where are you bleeding?" She asks, concern written all over her face. She concerns over a man, the species she's hated all her life.

"I-I'm fine, Lady Artemis, just nicked myself, that's all. No worries. It'll scab over pretty s-soon." I say. She doesn't buy it, she throws off my blanket and screams. My wound have started gushing blood again. The sheets are soaked in my blood. I become dizzy from blood loss. I faintly hear Artemis screaming both my name and for her brother.

"Perseus! Don't you pass out on me! Perseus!" She yells, I look up at her face and smile.

"Thank you." I whisper and go unconscious. The last thing I hear is Artemis screaming, "NO, Perseus!"

**Apollo POV-**

**I** finally get to the infirmary, all the gods were complaining that they wanted to see Percy, then Artemis started screaming for me. I see her shaking an unconscious Percy, while he's bleeding to death.

"Arty, stop! That's making it worse!" I yell at her. She yelps and lets go and Percy lays limp and deathly pale on the bed.

"What happen?!" I ask her as I stitch up his wound. He tried wrapping it, which is good, but it was sliced open by something. It looks like a sharp knife did the trick.

"I-I was giving him my gift and then he started bleeding and then he fainted. I-I'm sorry." I stare at her in bewilderment. She never says sorry about a _man_. "What are you looking at?! Save him!" She slaps me across the face and I decide that I'll dwell on it later.

"Make sure no one comes in here, not even Uncle Poseidon. Got it?" I tell her, she nods and runs. I can see that she is crying. Okay, this is getting strange.

Percy is mumbling something, and I lean in closer to hear, while fishing out ambrosia from my mortal medicine kit. I finally grab some ambrosia and I lean in to force feed him, but I catch on to what he is saying and I drop the food.

" Artemis? Is that you?" He mumbles over and over like a broken record. I just stare at him, he's sweating, probably with a fever. His black hair is sticking to his head. I pick up the ambrosia and I force feed him and he takes it willingly. He then mumbles, "Thank you, Lady Artemis, but I must leave." He then stops talking. I take his pulse and its slowly weakening.

"Not again, Perseus Jackson!" I scream at him, I create a orb of my own power, not a lot, but it can be a killer to living mortals. I yell defiantly and I shove the orb into Percy. His eyes flash open, but instead of sea-green irises, he has golden irises. "Percy!" I scream. Pouring all of my magic into it. The gold washes out of his eyes, showing his sea-green eyes once more.

He pats me on the back and says, "Hey, Apollo." and then knocks out. Color has come back to his face. I pat him on the shoulder and I snap for my servants. They whisk away his bloody clothes and sheets and go to get more. I stare down at this poor boy's chest. And written right across it is _**Annabeth**_. The _**h**_was right on his hip and the stitches were torn open. I sigh and tighten the stitches.

"Okay, we're all good!" I call out to my sister. She's probably been attacked by the gods because she wouldn't let them go.

I was right, she comes in first and she looks awful. She is soaked head to toe with water, there's smeared makeup on her face. Burn marks tinge the ends of her hair. There's cereal dumped on the top of her head.

"Looking good!" I joke with her. She sends me a look that says, _you really want to turn into a jackalope?_ I back up in fear. She continues to walk towards Percy, who is sleeping.

"Is he gonna go to Camp Half-Blood when he recovers?" I ask her, she spoke to Zeus who spoke with Poseidon about where Percy was going to live.

"He said that he wanted to ask him where he felt most comfortable living. He wants all of us there when he makes the decision." She says, not missing a beat.

Before I can ask what's going on, the gods flood in. Uncle P looks pissed, his sea-green eyes are dark and dangerous. When he looks at me and when lock eyes, I want to go and hide in a dark corner. He is scaring the crap outta me.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I NOT ALLOWED TO SEE MY SON WHEN HE IS HURT?! WHY?!" He bellows, Artemis and I cover our ears. Percy is mumbling, "Sorry, sorry,sorry." Tears glisten as he cries. Seeing him cry was my breaking point. I have tried to hold it in, but you gotta let it out sooner or later.

"Oh great! Now he's crying! This is why I didn't want anyone is here while I was healing him. Especially you," I point to Poseidon, who is giving me the death stare, but I ignore it. "You know how he feels?! Of course you don't! Maybe if you just talked to him more than when he is either on the verge of fucking death or he won a war?! Huh?! Maybe then, you would know that he was tricked by the goddamn love of his life into 3 fucking years of pain and misery! His mother and stepfather have been killed and almost all of his friends died in the war. Then you assholes ask if he's okay, what the FUCK is wrong with you?! You obviously know that he is in pain mentally and physically, but yet, EVERY FUCKING TIME YOU SEE HIM, YOU ASK IF HE'S OKAY, WHEN HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT! You know what?! None of you are welcome here, GET OUT OF MY PALACE RIGHT NOW!" I scream. Artemis looks at me in fear and I realize that I am red all over and I have a golden aura over me. I dismiss the aura, but the redness on me will fade over time.

The gods look at me in shock, but one by one, they disappear. Poseidon is the last to leave, he looks at me with a mix of shock and pain. He disappears into a sea spray. I cough and shoo it away. Artemis is allowed to stay because she hasn't bothered me, yet.

"Damn, Apollo. I was expecting Artemis to blow before you." I hear a raspy voice say. I turn around I see the one and only Percy. He's sitting up and staring at me with respect.

"How's your side feel?" I asks specifically. Not wanting to ask the question he and I both dread. He smiles at me and then says, "Good. Better than before."

"Great, at this rate, you'll be at camp in 3 days time." Artemis says. Percy pales and I look at her. Her eyes hold that familiar wall. She puts that wall up when she doesn't want anyone to see what she's feeling.

"C-Camp?" Percy stutters. He lost so many people in the war, that he feels that its his fault.

"Yes, Perseus. That is your new home." Artemis says, I know I should be pissed, but I'm too tired. Percy looks at me and I nod.

"No worries, dude. Me or Arty will check up on you every once and awhile. In fact, Hermes is going to drive my sun chariot for a few days, so I can come with you to make sure you settle in." I wink at him, but he's still pale. He nods in agreement.

"Well, I have to go, night is approaching." Arty says. She disappears in a flash of silver light.

"Okay, well, Percy. I have to go tend to a few things, make yourself at home, as best as you can. There's clothes in the bathroom, but shower first." Percy nods and I walk out.

I can hear sobbing in the infirmary. Percy is going home, but it won't be sweet.

**Percy POV- **

Over the past 3 days, I've been getting better. I wish I wasn't. That would mean I didn't have to go back. The memories are still too fresh.

I slip on a light green t-shirt and then a black cotton sweatshirt. I wear black jeans and green hi-tops. I comb my hair with my fingers. I brush my teeth. And I try to prepare for the day today. I will have to meet all of my survivor friends and they will ask the question. I dread it.

"Percy! Let's go! Chiron is waiting for us!" Apollo cries out. Apollo has become my mother. He tells me to eat, he tells me to sleep. Even when he isn't looking, I burn the food, and I pretend to be asleep, but my eyes are wide open.

I don't respond because I don't have to. Apollo is already by my door.

"Ready?" He asks, and I nod. I grab my silver pen, careful not to pop the cap. Apollo hands me a satchel. Its a light brown and has black waves on it.

"When you go into your cabin, which is still only you, open this and go through the contents. These are gifts from the gods." He says, I nod.

He places his hand on my shoulder and we are suddenly surrounded by golden light.

We arrive in the Big House living room. Mr. D and Chiron are playing a game of go fish. Chiron has the golden laurel on his head so that means that he won the last round. When Chiron saw me, he dropped everything, even the crown fell of his head as he ran towards me.

"Perseus! Thank the gods you are alright!" He bear hugs me and doesn't let go.

"Chiron, unless you want to kill him personally, I'd recommend that you let go of Peter." Mr. D says, not when looking up. Chiron lets go of me and I am able to breathe again. I bend over, placing my hands on my knees and wheeze slightly.

"My boy, I thought you were dead." Chiron says, sitting down. I can see that he has been depressed. Pain laces his eyes, from these 3 years of misery.

"I'm okay." I say, quietly. Apollo pats me on the back. I finally fully catch my breath and I stand up straight.

"I'm glad that you are. Chiron and I need to discuss a few things, why don't you go and unpack from your cabin." Apollo says, I nod, but I fearful. I don't want to see all of my old friends.

Chiron must have noticed this because he said, "Thalia is here visiting. She has been updated on your status, so she will walk with you to your cabin." _and no one wants to mess with her _he said, didn't say the last part, but I knew that he would've.

"Thank you." I say, whispering. Chiron nods and tells a stayr to retrieve Thalia. Thalia arrives a few minutes later. Her spiky hair is the same, but instead of wearing all black, she has changed into a silver gear. Like Artemis's. Her electric blue eyes crackle with fury.

"Holy Zeus, you are alive!" She runs and attack hugs me, knocking me over. "You do _anything_ like that again, I will personally murder you in your sleep, got that Seaweed Brain?" I was smiling slightly from her threat, but when she called me Seaweed Brain, my smile melted. Pain replaces my smile. Annabeth came up with that nickname for me.

"Yeah." I say, I gently pick her up and place her in front of me as I stand up myself. Thalia must've noticed this, so she didn't say anything.

"Thalia. Would you mind walking with Perseus to his cabin?" Chiron asks. Thalia got the gist of why on her own and she locked arms with me.

"Off we go!" She says, pulling me along. We walk out the house and I am hit by waves of memories.

The lava wall is still there, with children climbing up them. The pegasi stalls are being tended to, I can hear the horses complaining about having to be kept in them. Counselors are training younger children, some are even sparing.

I was so distracted looking around at the camp that I ran right into a young girl, probably about my age. She's about 5'7" and very slender. Her hair is mid-length with random streaks of blue in her hair. She's tan, but has a mole on her left cheek. Her eyes are a deep blue, almost black. She has blue earphones in her ears, the music loud enough for me to hear.

_-is the road to ruin_

_and I'm starting at the end_

_Say "Yeah"_

_Let's be alone together_

_We could stay young forever_

_Scream it from the top of your lungs-_

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry." She says, she dropped her iPod and is fumbling to grab it. I bend down, grab it and give it to her. Our fingers brush each other.

"It's okay." I say, she looks up at me for real and her eyes get big.

"A-Aren't y-you Percy Jackson?" She asks, I nod and she gasps. "Oh my gods! I have heard so much about you! You are my idol!" She says. Excitement in her eyes.

"Isabelle, I need to take Percy to his cabin, he'll talk to you later." Thalia says, interrupting. Isabelle's eyes dim a little as Thalia drags me away. I wave back at her and she waves. She puts her ear buds back in and she walks away. I hear her singing under her breath.

"Who's she?" I ask Thalia. She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"That's Isabelle Perez. She's my half-sister, daughter of Zeus. She is a natural leader." Thalia says. I nod my head.

"When did she arrive?" I ask, Thalia looks at me with curiosity.

"A week after the war. Grover found her." She says. Gods, Grover has been finding so many children of the Big Three. Thalia, Me, Bianca Di Angelo, Nico Di Angelo, and now Isabelle. That's more demigods than any other stayr can dream of finding. Some don't even find one.

"Wow." I say. We reach the cabins and as walking my, my heart feels like its slowly filling with wet sand. We pass Aphrodite's and I am reminded of Piper, Annabeth killed her just for Piper's knife. We go past the Athena cabin and I reminded of Annabeth. We pass the Ares cabin and I am reminded of Frank, who was killed by Gaea. We pass the Hephaestus cabin, and I am reminded of Leo, who was stripped of his fire powers ,by Gaea, during the war and he burned. We pass the Hades cabin and I am reminded of Hazel, who has been in a coma since the war, she used almost all of her life's source to help stop Gaea. I am also reminded of Nico, who was killed by a Cyclops who I thought I killed, but sliced Nico in half while Nico was saving me from a telkhine.

We finally reach Poseidon's cabin, I thank Thalia and I start to walk in, I turn around and see that Thalia is guarding my door, giving anyone who looks in my direction a death stare that would make Zeus proud.

"Home, sweet, home." I mumble to myself, crashing down on my bed.

Hey guys! How ya liking it?! Here's my QOTD!

What is the name of the song that Isabelle was listening to when she met Percy? Winner gets virtual cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Here's to my responses to my new reviewers!**

**__****Storm-Girl-Hates-Hugs: Alone together is my all time favorite FOB song.**

**__****Can'tResistThisFantabluosity- Thank you for your comment, but I don't necessarily understand your question. PM me.**

**__****ConnwaersonofThantos- Yep! Virtual cookie for you!**

**__****Lolcats- Well, here you go!**

**__****Guest- Thanks and here's more!**

**__****Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as ****__****characters****__****. Thanks again.**

**__****Percy POV-**

**I take my satchel off and throw in onto my bed. I groan and sit back down.**

**I stick my hand in the satchel and surprisingly, there's like a living room in there. My hand wraps around a cool cylinder and I take it out. It grows into a full size torch, I tap it three times and it lights with a odorless fire. ****_To guide you in your darkest moments_****. Hecate says in my head. I thank her and she disappears. I tap the torch again 3 times and it shrinks down into a simple white ring. I slip the ring on.**

**I go back into the satchel and I pull out another bow. This one is golden. I pull back the gold thread and a golden arrow magically appears on the bow, ready to hit its target. ****_To be able to shoot faster than a regular archer_****. Apollo says. I thank him and he disappears. It turns into a golden bracelet and I fasten it onto my left wrist, the bracelet instantly shrinks, so that it fits me perfectly.**

**I grab a bronze hammer and I stare at it in wonder. ****_To fix the broken with a simple tap. Or to destroy the unneeded_****. Hephaestus says. I go over to my bed and I grab a photo frame. It holds a picture of Annabeth and I when we were in Paris. Tears well up in my eyes and I throw the frame to the ground, it shattered instantly. I tap the hammer on the frame and command it to fix only the frame and it obeys, leaving the photo of Annabeth and I on the ground. I stare at it. Annabeth is wearing a light gray dress that makes her look professional and beautiful at the same time. I wore a simple black tux with a sea-green tie. We are right by the Eiffel Tower and we got a random stranger to take a picture of us. He smiled and snapped a picture. He then turned to us and said "Vous faites un beau couple ensemble." Which I later asked Piper about and she smiled and said, "He said that you two make a beautiful couple."**

**I take the hammer and I slam it onto the photo, ordering it to destroy the picture. The picture turns to dust and I drop the hammer. I fall to my knees and cry. I cry for the love I thought I had with Annabeth, I cry for my mother and Paul, I cry from all the pain I have, and I cry as I remember the way Annabeth kissed me, full of love and passion.**

**Someone must've heard me because they knocked on my door.**

**"Come in." I croak. I wipe my eyes the best I can as Isabelle walks in. She no longer has her earbuds on and she is staring at me.**

**"Are you okay?" She asks, I get up from the ground and I sit on my bed. I grab my hammer and it turns into a charm. Not knowing what to do with the charm, I put it on my nightstand. I nod to Isabelle answering her question.**

**"You don't look okay to me." She says with sass. I look at her with shock. "Sorry, I have a short temper." I nod and offer her a seat next to me. She comes and sits next to me, she smells faintly of caramel and vanilla. It's nice.**

**"It's okay. So is everything okay?" I ask her, and she laughs. Why is everyone laughing when I ask that?**

**"I'm good, I was in my cabin. My window that was right by yours was open and so was yours. I heard a crashing sound, then a thumping sound, then someone sobbing. I knew it was you because you're the only Poseidon kid here." She says, her blue eyes staring at me intensely.**

**"Thanks, I'm better now." I say. I am pretty much saying without being mean: Can you leave now? She got the message. She standed up, and looked back at me.**

**"Well good. I'm gonna go now, its late and we got a big day of camp tomorrow!" She says. **

**She pats me on the shoulder awkwardly before leaving. I don't move from my spot until I hear Isabelle slam her window shut. I let my tears continue their downfall as I cry myself to sleep.**

**I wake up to Thalia shaking me awake, tears glisten in her eyes.**

**"Percy please wake up!" She screams. I crack my eyes open a little.**

**"Huh?" I groan. Thalia stops shaking me and hugs me.**

**"Oh thank the gods! You were screaming and crying, b-begging someone to just kill you." Thalia says, I pale. I was dreaming of my time in Oceanus's lair. Annabeth was my torturer.**

**"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I ask her, fully awake. She rubs my shoulder.**

**"Oh Percy. I'm fine, but you're not." She says, her blue eyes stormy with sadness.**

**"I am too!" I say, putting my fake smile on. Thalia just shakes her head.**

**"Get changed and meet me at Artemis's Cabin. Okay?" She asks. I nod my head and she pats me on the shoulder and leaves.**

**I take a quick hot shower. It feels good to be back in my second home. But, at the same time, it fills me with dread to be here.**

**I grab similar clothes to the ones I wore yesterday. A green t-shirt, my black sweatshirt, black jeans and my green high tops. I brush my teeth to remove my morning breath. I look in the mirror and I see that my eyes are red and puffy from crying. I take a cold, wet rag and place it on my eyes, reducing the swelling. My eyes are still red, but I can blame my tiredness on it.**

**I walk out of my cabin and I am immediately met by campers. They attack me with questions. **

**"Where were you?", "Did you defeat the Titans?", "Where's Annabeth?" I wanted to throttle whoever said that's neck, and someone tugged at my sweatshirt, screaming "Why are you wearing a sweatshirt it's like 90 degrees out here?!" And before I could protest the camper rips off my sweatshirt. I squat down immediately and cover my arms, trying to hide my scars, not ready to tell them. They are now tugging the my t-shirt, asking me questions about Annabeth. I finally break, something snapping inside of me. I scream, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The water fountain near me explodes, and the campers back away from me.**

**Chiron and Apollo come rushing out of the Big House, hearing the noises. They spot me, trying to hide in a ball and lightly crying. The water fountain has exploded and there are marble shards flying al over the place, most of them have hit me, creating gashes on my legs and forehead.**

**"Percy!" Apollo yells, he's running full speed towards me. The campers back up as the sun god passes them and crouching right by me.**

**"Percy, what's wrong?" Apollo asks me. I shake my head and he's urging me. "Come on, not right now. Tell me, what's wrong?" He asks me.**

**"T-They t-took m-my jacket off a-and they a-almost s-saw my s-scars. I-I'm n-not ready t-to t-tell them. P-Please help m-me." I beg him, I hate having to ask for help, but I have no better options at the moment. Apollo nods and takes off his jacket and wraps it around me, covering my arms. He helps me up and we walk back into my cabin.**

**We get inside and Apollo drops me on the bed gently. I toss Apollo his jacket and I curl into a protective ball in the corner of my bed. I cry silently as Apollo sits in the bed across from me.**

**"We have to tell them, Perce. They saw how you were freaking out about them seeing you. They have to know." Apollo says. I know that he is right, but I have enough people pitying me because of what has happened. I don't want the whole camp to treat me any more different than they were before. But despite what I want, it's the best thing to do. I nod in approval.**

**"Do you want me to tell them?" He asks. I nod again. Someone knocks on my door. Apollo gets it and I hear the clopping of hooves. It's Chiron. Apollo explains to him what happened and what he wants to do.**

**"We can do it during dinner. No one would dare not attend." Chiron says. He comes to my side and rubs my back. "My dear boy, we will work this out." That is all he says. He then announces that he must leave to "straighten a few things up." Which pretty much means that he's gonna flip out on the campers for attacking me.**

**"Hey, why don't you rest for a while. I'll come and get you personally when the time comes." He says, I only nod and he sighs. He gets up and walks out without another word.**

**I can't sleep, I don't want to have those horrible dreams again. So I think of a plan for tonight. I know Apollo is going to tell them that I was hiding my scars when the took my sweatshirt off. He is going ask me if I would be willing to show them my arms. I have to show them, to prove that I had a good reason to freak the fuck out. I decide that I'll wear a zip up sweatshirt to the pavilion, and I will remove the sweatshirt when the time comes.**

**I finish going through the satchel and I got a gold necklace that when I snap it off, it forms into a shield from Zeus. I got another bracelet that when I slap turns into a sword that glows when I handle it from my father, the bracelet is a sea-green. Hephaestus also got me a tool belt that when I reach into it will give me anything I need, it reminds me of Leo's. Athena got me a sliver belt that when I command it to, it gives me unlimited silver throwing daggers. Aphrodite got me a pair of black gloves that when I remove one of them, I am covered in Olympian silver armor, with white and blue waves detailed on it. I place all these accessories on except the gloves and belt cause it'll be pretty weird if I'm shirtless, but yet I'm wearing gloves and a tool belt.**

**I sit on the edge of the bed and I put my head in my hands and tug at my hair. Their faces will be horrifying when they see my arms. Jason will be terrified when he sees me, him and I are the remaining 2 of the Prophecy of Seven, we have grown close after all of our time together on the Argo ll.**

**I must've fallen asleep when I was tugging at my hair because the next thing I know, Apollo is shaking me awake. I feel a cool surface underneath me, I must have fell when I was asleep.**

**"Come on, buddy. It's time." He says sadly. He is the only god who understands my pain. I don't know how, but I need it. I get up from the floor and I grab my dark green zip-up jacket. I place it on and we walk out. There isn't a group of people by my door this time, which fills me with relief. We walk across the volleyball court, basketball court and we finally reach the pavilion. Kids are already sacrificing some of their food to their godly parent.**

**We walk over to Chiron who is sitting alone and we sit next to him, I sit in the shadows, trying to hide. We let the campers eat for a few minutes. They are laughing and smiling. It's heartbreaking to see them so happy when I'm… not. Thalia sits with Jason and they are locked in heated conversation. Isabelle sits away from them, eating her salad. She notices me and waves and I wave back.**

**"Attention Campers!" Chiron calls there's complete silence in the crowd, only the crackle of fire sounds. "Lord Apollo is here with Percy Jackson, who has finally come home." There's a applause for me, but I don't move from the shadows. I can almost hear Leo whooping for me and Piper yelling for him to shut up, like they used to do.**

**"Percy has asked Lord Apollo to tell you all Percy's story from the past three years. Pay close attention because it will not be spoken about after tonight." Chiron gestures for Apollo to speak and he does so.**

**Apollo tells my story, down to last detail. I have told him everything when I at his palace. Tears run down my face as Apollo talks. He speaks about Annabeth's betrayal to me, which causes a few gasps from the crowd. He then gets to the part I have been worrying about this whole time.**

**"Would you mind, Percy?" Apollo asks me, I shake my head and I stand up and walk towards him, causing more gasps from the crowd, they obviously didn't see me. I look up at Chiron and he nods in approval. I unzip my jacket and shrug it off, placing it on the table. I stand closer to the fire's light so everyone can see. I refuse to look at campers, but I look back to Chiron who is staring at me with pain and pity. I look to Apollo mentally asking him if I should or not, and he slowly nods his head, his eyes sad.**

**I take a deep breath and I take my green shirt off, exposing the rest of my scars. I throw my shirt on the table that has my sweatshirt. The names written into my skin, and he less elegant lines and curves. Apollo continues to talk as I stand there. He talks about why I blew up the fountain and why I was crying. The campers now knew. I close my eyes so I don't have to look at the terrified looks of the campers. I feel something warm wrap around me, I open my eyes and I see that Jason has taken off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around me. I thank him silently as he guides me back into the shadows. He sits there next to me.**

**I grab my shirt and sweatshirt and I put them on. I give Jason his jacket back. I whisper for him to go back to his seat so he doesn't create attention. He nods and goes back to his table. Isabelle is staring at me in fear and something else I can't quite figure out.**

**"Now, off to your cabins." Chiron says, I must've zoned out. Apollo helps me up and we walk back to my cabin.**

**"Get some sleep kid." Apollo says. He pats me on my arm and walks back to the Big House.**

**I walk into my cabin and I close the door. I need to exercise, I need to stay awake, those dreams will kill me sooner or later.**

**I slap my green bracelet and it forms into my sword. I go into the back of my cabin and I practice swinging and blocking. Wait, Hephaestus gave me the power build so I shall use that to my advantage. I will create a secret training area that I'll go to instead of sleeping.**

**I slap my sword and I put the bracelet back on and I get to work. Thank the gods these cabins are soundproof. I have been using my magic hammer to create a hole in the ground and I dig deep into the ground. When I reach a point that I feel is deep enough, I get make the area larger, way bigger.**

**I create an underground room that is larger than the Poseidon and Zeus cabins together. I create large beams to hold up the room, I use the wood from the floor I cut up. I look around that the amazing job I did. It's a big cavernous room, I know that I should be claustrophobic, but it feels nice. I'll work on the props tonight.**

**I go back up the stairs and I see that it is morning. I concentrate on the hole, imagine it as a regular floor board, and with the Mist, it covers it up. I walk over it and it supports me.**

**I run over to the shower and I jump in. Cleaning off the dirt and grime. I hear someone knocking on the door. I pretend not to hear them, I don't want any visitors. Someone then opens the door and comes walking in.**

**"Percy?" I hear a feminine voice call out. Probably Thalia. I am still pretending that I cannot hear her. "Percy?" She calls out over and over, I finally give up and call out that I'm in the shower. I hear her sigh in relief.**

**She knocks on the bathroom door and I yell, "Don't come in! I am almost done!" I say. It must've sounded suspicious because she call out, "Kelp Head, get out." Yep, definitely Thalia. I turn the shower off and I wrap a towel around my waist.**

**"Thalia, can you close your eyes?" I ask her. I am still uncomfortable with the scars.**

**"Come on out, Kelp Head, they're closed." Thalia calls out. I take a deep breath and I open the door. She is now staring intently at me.**

**"What the fuck?!" I scream, closing the door. Thalia is now yelling at me that her eyes are actually closed, but I don't know if I should trust her of not.**

**"Okay, I'm coming out. But if your eyes aren't closed, I will never leave this room again." I yell. She groans and that's my cue. I open the door, run and grab my clothes and run back into the bathroom.**

**"Really?! That's all you needed to do?" Thalia asks me. I don't say anything back. I put on my usual outfit and I step out.**

**"Good, let's go." Thalia says, she starts to walk to the door, but I make sure to place on all of my new weapons, including the gloves and I turn the tool belt into a simple black leather belt. **

**"Since when do you wear jewelry?" Thalia asks me. I shrug and we continue to walk out. I keep my head down as Thalia guides me to where ever we are going. I feel the presence of water near by, so we must be going to the shore.**

**I look up and I see the other two children of Zeus waiting there. Isabelle wears a black tank top that has a white crown with the letters FOB in it and 3 circle on top of the crown, a pair of white shorts, and black converses. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail, her blue streaks sticking out a random places. Jason is next to her and he is wearing a light blue t-shirt and beige cargo shorts. He cut his long shaggy hair a little shorter.**

**"Thalia, what's going on?" I ask her, I grab her hand and I stop walking.**

**"Jason has been going crazy since he hasn't been able to talk to you. He misses you. I thought you missed him." Thalia says, her electric blue eyes brighter than they were yesterday.**

**"I-I do. I-Its just-" I am cut off by Thalia.**

**"What? What is it that's holding you back?" She says, her voice lined with anger.**

**I hung my head and said, "Nothing." quietly. Thalia the grabs my arm and half drags me to Jason.**

**"Percy!" Jason cries, he runs and hugs me. I pat him on the back. My shoulder that Jason's head is on is becoming wet. Jason Grace is crying.**

**"It's okay." I say, patting him as he cries. Thalia looks between her brother and I in shock. She probably has never seen Jason cry before.**

**"Dammit, Jackson." Jason says, recollecting himself, wiping his tears away. "You weigh less than a toothpick, come on lets go to breakfast." He says, Isabelle and Thalia are already ahead of us, talking. We walk in silence till we reach the pavilion. We are the first ones there, which is good.**

**The fire is already burning so I grab my plate and I get a pancake. I take my knife and I slice it into 3 parts. I go over to the fire and I make 3 sacrifices, One to Poseidon- duh-, one for Athena, my patron and one to Apollo to thank him.**

**I sit back down at the Poseidon table alone. I don't get anything to eat because I'm not hungry. I don't get anything to drink because I am not thirsty.**

**"You need to eat something." I hear Isabelle say from the Zeus table, which is right by mine. She's eating a fruit salad and drinking orange juice.**

**"I'm okay." I say and Isabelle slaps me in the arm.**

**"No. You are going to eat something, now." She instructs me. She isn't joking, and I know what its like to piss off a daughter of Zeus. I get a single strawberry and I nibble at the edge of it.**

**"Good." She says. She finishes her fruit bowl and juice. She looks at me expectantly and I bite off the edge of the strawberry. I force the bile down, so I don't puke on Isabelle.**

**Jason calls Isabelle and they and Thalia talk between themselves. Something serious is going on and no one is telling me.**

**"Percy." Chiron says, I jump in alarm and turn to look at him. He is alone.**

**"Yes?" I ask. He smiles tiredly at me. He puts his hand on my shoulder.**

**"Come on, your presence is needed at the Big House." He and I walk to the Big House. Mr. D and Apollo are playing cards and talking.**

**"Percy!" Apollo says, he drops his cards and Mr. D groans.**

**"You are obviously cheating, Apollo." Mr. D says. Apollo laughs and shoots me a sly wink.**

**"I didn't do anything! You justs shuffle horribly." He says. Apollo stands up and goes to sit on the couch. He gestures for me to sit in the other and I so. He gazes at me with a serious look. He sighs.**

**"Are you happy here?" Apollo asks me. That's a tough question. No, I'm not happy, but this place is my home, and these people are my only family now. I nod my head.**

**"Then why did you start crying when someone took your sweatshirt off?" Mr. D asks. He's shuffling the cards.**

**"Dionysus!" Chiron cries, appalled.**

**"But really, why?" The fat god asks me. I gulp and I shake my head as if saying, "I don't know." He grunts as he continues to shuffle the cards.**

**"Percy, it's fine. We know why and its not your fault. We just want you to be happy." Apollo says. I wish I could bring myself hope, but it doesn't work that way. The strawberry is creeping back up my throat, threatening to reappear. I try to swallow, but it only makes it worse. I stand up and I run past Chiron to the bathroom. I make it just in time, the strawberry comes back up, along with blood and stomach acid.**

**I feel a warm hand on my back as my stomach spasms. A few more ounces of bloody vomit come out before I finally stop. Apollo squats down and hands me a little dixie cup of nectar, but I decline it, not wanting to taste my mother's chocolate chip cookies. He understands this and puts it away.**

**"Do you need help?" Apollo asks. This is my chance to get away from them. I nod my head and I stand up shakily, my knees buckling. Apollo catches me time after time as we go back into the living room. Chiron is right at the entrance, worried. I fake smile faintly as I walk past him.**

**"Well, I think Percy needs to go and get some rest. Agree?" Apollo asks. Chiron agrees and Mr. D grunts, which Apollo takes as an agreement.**

**Apollo and I walk out of the house, well Apollo walks and I lean on him, pretending to be weak. The children of Zeus come running towards us, Isabelle is the first one to reach us.**

**"Percy!...What...happened?" Isabelle says in between gasps. She regains her posture just as the Graces arrive, demanding to know what happened.**

**"He got sick. Probably ate too much breakfast." Apollo says. I can't even manage a nod.**

**"That's bullshit! Percy barely ate a strawberry!" Isabelle yells at me. She then remembers that she is in the presence of a god and blushes mildly. "I apologize Lord Apollo." She mumbles.**

**"It's okay. I understand your worry for Percy. His body is just overwhelmed from the dramatic change." He says. He doesn't have to say anything more. The children back off except Isabelle, the most stubborn one of the group.**

**"I want to help. I'll support Percy and you lead the way." She says to Apollo. Apollo looks shocked at her sudden spark of courage to tell a god what to do. But he nods and he moves me onto Isabelle. She still smells like vanilla and caramel, but it's more stronger when I'm right by her. She is blushing lightly, but doesn't show it in her eyes. She is determined and strong.**

**Apollo rushes us to my cabin, Thalia and Jason are blocking our view from the campers, so nothing looks out of the ordinary. Apollo ducks his head so all you can see its a head of sandy blond hair.**

**We reach the cabin, Apollo opens the door, and Isabelle lays me down on my bed. I curl back up into my protective ball, shivering.**

**"Rest, Percy." Apollo says, fatigue rims my eyes, but I ignore it. I will not sleep, not yet at least.**

**I nod my head and they leave. The second I hear the door close, I slowly roll out of the bed. I'll admit, I am a little dizzy, but I won't let it stop me. I go over to my hold and go down it, covering Mist over it, just in case.**

**I rush down the makeshift steps I made and I go into my new room. The first thing I think of making is a sparring partner, someone who can train me in an infinite number of lessons. I pull out a bunch of materials that I will need- wires, nuts, bolts, screws, etc. I create my sparring partner. He is a mechanical man with no head, but awesome sword arms. I name him, "Bob" which reminds me of Iapetus. He sacrificed his life so that Annabeth and I could escape Tartarus. Everytime I look up at the stars, I silently say hi to them for Bob, to make his dying wish come true.**

**Bob II is now ready to fight, but I turn him off so I can get everything else made.**

**I make a target for me to practice archery and it's design to become harder and harder to make a bull's eye every time I complete the one before. I make another target, but this one is for me to practice throwing daggers, it has the same technology as the arrow target.**

**I create a corner that is a bunch of obstacles that I will need my shield to protect me. Fire blowing at random spots, spikes flying at me at any time, and other painful things. I will train my defensive reflexes here.**

**Lastly, I make a holographic space that I'll wear my armor in and practice fighting in it. This will help me get use to the weight of the material and won't be an issue when in trouble.**

**Exhausted, I finally stop and I finish for the day, I leave my belt downstairs because it really isn't much of a use besides the room. I stumble up the stairs and I crash onto my bed. I hear footsteps nearing so I curl up into a ball and I close my eyes and start screaming, it isn't hard, the second I close my eyes, I am reminded of my pain and images flood into my memories. I am already sweating from the room, so I got that covered.**

**I hear someone come running into the room and is shaking me screaming my name. It's male.**

**I stop screaming and I just lay there, dazed from what I see. Everything looks more vivid, more real.**

**"Percy?" The voice asks. I'm not acting anymore. I try to move, but my arms and legs feel like lead. I try to talk, but all I can make out is a bunch of moaning. "Percy, wake up!" The person yells, violently shaking me. Everything feels sluggish. Its like I'm trying to move through frozen jello. The fatigue is catching up to me. It is pulling me down. I try to stay awake, but it ain't working. Finally, I just give in. The familiar darkness creeping in and dimming my vision.**

**I fall into one of the most realistic dreams of my life.**

**__****Okay! How ya like it?! Please review!**

**__****QOTD- What's Isabelle's Last name?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's to my responses to my new reviewers!**_

_**clearly-forever-and-always- Thanks! Oh and you'll see!**_

_**Can'tResistThisFantabulosity- Cliffies make everything better!**_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again.**_

**Percy POV-**

It starts off like they always do, with Annabeth and I on a date or being alone. In this case, we are back in Paris. We were eating by the water, which calmed me. Annabeth was just looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I ask her, laughing. She just sighs and continues to stare at me. She reaches over and grabs my hand. I squeeze her hand gently.

"I love you." I say softly. I smile and I lean over the table to kiss her, but she backs up.

"What?" I say, still smiling. I sit back down in my chair, still holding her hand. She just continues to stare at me. Her gray eyes lighter than they have been for the past few months.

She then freezes, she doesn't move. Her hand grips me like marble. I try to pull away, but it won't release. I look around and everything and everyone else is frozen. A couple are in mid-fall while kissing, most likely drunk. A waiter is in mid-step, as if he's posing.

_Perseus Jackson._ A male voice says. I look around to see who spoke, but no one is moving. I look over to the water, and it is frozen too. So much for relaxing.

"Where are you?" I ask, my voice like steel. The voice laughs and I can't pinpoint where it is from, it's like it's everywhere.

_My dear boy, time is everywhere. You can't pinpoint time, unless you want the world to freeze in time. _The voice says. Okay, so this guy is all about time. Annabeth would probably know who this is already.

"Who are you?" I ask, I am trying to act courageous. The voice laughs once more and then there's a flash of light. A man with golden hair and golden eyes appears. He wears a spotless gold thread suit. He has a muscular build. He is very tan and look about late 30s or early 40s, but he has an ageless look in his eyes.

"I am Chronos, Lord of Time. And I have been meaning to speak with you." He says. He froze everything in my dream so he could just talk to me?

"Well then, talk." I say. I finally wiggle my hand out of Annabeth's death grip. She stays the ways she is.

"You should be giving me more respect than that. I was the one who rescued you from Oceanus's Lair." He says and my heart nearly stops. A Primordial saved me? Two have already tried to kill me.

"Why?" Is all I say. It's all I could say. Why would he do that?

"You are the first demigod of all time to be blessed by more than one god. You are Athena's champion." He says.

"Yeah, but that happened _after_ you saved me." I say, using my hands as I talked.

"Time is easy to decipher when you are the lord of it." He says. He saw that it would happen.

"Also because you didn't deserve to fate you were given. You are one of the greatest demigods to live. Haven't you ever realized that?" He asks me, clearly confused.

Actually, no I haven't ever though about it. I was always dreaming of being like Hercules or Odysseus, but now, I realize that… that I am better than them. I have returned Zeus's lightning bolt, I retrieved the golden fleece, I have held the world to save a goddess defeat a Titan, I destroyed the Labyrinth, I defeated Kronos, I saved Hera, I walked through Tartarus and survived, I helped help the rift between Greeks and Romans. I even defeated Gaea. I have done more than any other hero in their time.

"Not until now. I have always been too busy trying to help." I whisper. Chronos nods his head and walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. You are Athene's champion, so I cannot offer you that, but I can offer you a sliver of my power." He says and I am in utter disbelievement. I don't want any more power, but this is unbelieveable. I don't think this has ever happened in history.

"Yes, this is the first time a Primordial is giving his blessing to a demigod. You are a first for many things." Chronos says, he read my mind.

"It's okay, really. You don't have to if you don't want to." I say. He laughs.

"Oh, Perseus. You need my power. Give me your hand." Before I could protest, he grabbed my hand and bowed his head. A golden aura surrounds us and I feel frozen. I can't move at all.

The aura fades and Chronos smiles. I let go of him and look at my palm. There's a scorch mark shaped like a circle with elegant curves within it.

"W-Why do I need your blessing?" I stammer. He looks at me with sad eyes, something that I've seen too many times.

"Because they are coming for you." Chronos says. I try to ask more questions, but everything goes dark.

The next thing I know, I'm back in my bed and the person has stopped shaking me. I hear sobbing, and within the sobbing, he's talking, "I killed him, I killed him, I'm sorry." I struggle to turn around, when I do, I freeze.

Apollo sits on that bed, he is sobbing uncontrollably. Artemis is sitting next to him, trying to comfort him. Artemis is the first to look up and her eyes widen.

"P-Perseus?" She stammers. I nod and she shakes Apollo.

"Apollo, look!" She exclaims. He shakes his head and says, "I don't want to look at the boy I failed." He says.

"You didn't fail me." I croak. Apollo jerks his head up and sees me. In a flash, he is bear hugging me.

"You scared the crap outta me! Do that again and I'll drop you out of my sun chariot, _while_ its doing its course." He says. It's like all children of Zeus are threatening me.

"Sorry." I whisper. I pat his back as he sobs on me. I've never seen a god so emotional before.

"What happened?" Artemis asks, "I came here because I could hear Apollo's wailing from California."

"Well, I came in here to get Percy and he was screaming from a dream so I-I tried to wake him up, but he stopped screaming and went limp. I checked his pulse and it wasn't there. I thought I killed you somehow." He says, golden tears slowly falling from his face.

"I'm okay." I say. Artemis pats me on the back and looks down, her eyes widen even more.

"What happened to your hand?" She asks breathy. I look down at my hands and I see the scorch mark Chronos gave me.

I tell them my dream. Apollo stops crying and is now staring at me in shock. Artemis is nodding slowly. I close my hand so I'm not staring at it anymore.

"We need to speak with Chiron immediately." Artemis says. She stands up and starts to walk out. "You coming?" She asks. Apollo is up in a flash and helping me up, since I'm still weak.

"Wait." I say. "I want to transform so no one sees me. I'll fly out the back window and meet you at the Big House." I sit back down on the bed.

"Wait, you can fly?" Apollo asks, amazed. I nod and I focus on turning into Athena's sacred animal. I feel like I'm shrinking and my bones are reforming themselves. I open my eyes and I have to look up to see the twins.

"Awesome!" Apollo exclaims. I chirp in response. Artemis leaves first and Apollo is quick to follow. I test myself a few times with flying before going out the window. I see everything more clearer and sharper. I fly towards the Big House.

A few Athena kids are calling me, "Mother" so they must think that I am Athena. I chirp and fly through a window in the Big House. Chiron yells when he sees me, I scared him.

"Holy Hera, Athena. Are you here to visit your champion? I apologize, but he is resting at the moment." He says. Why does everyone think that I am Athena?

I shift shape back into my human form. And Chiron stares at me with disbelievement.

"Percy?" He asks me. I nod and he gasps. "Did Athena give you that power?" I nod again and he smiles. "That's truly amazing. We will work on it some other time." He gestures for me to come and sit in the living room and I do so in a quiet manner. I am quite hidden in the corner, so when Apollo and Artemis first come rushing in, they don't see me. Chiron plays along also.

"Chiron, Percy has communed with Chronos. He'll be here any second." Artemis says.

"He can turn into a owl! That's so cool!" Apollo adds in. Artemis is much more professional than Apollo. She face palms herself from Apollo's comment.

"Since he is Athena's champion, he was given the power to transform into her sacred animal, the owl. It might take him a few moments to get here. This is his first time." Artemis's says, answering Chiron's "confused" looks. Apollo snorts and goes to sit. He ends up sitting right on top of me.

"Ouch." I mumble. Apollo shrieks in an unmanly way and stands back up.

"You have to stop doing that!" Apollo yells. Chiron is laughing so hard, he is red. Even Artemis is laughing, she tries to hide it, but she is giggling. I smile a little, but I feel bad for scaring Apollo.

"Are you okay?" I ask Apollo who is crimson from embarrassment. He smiles at me and nods. He comes and sits in the couch across from me. Chiron sits next to him and Artemis sits next to me. She smells like dew. It smells nice.

"Now, back to business. Percy, can you tell me about your dream." Chiron asks, I tell him and he closes his eyes.

"Who is coming for you?" Chiron asks. Artemis shrugs and Apollo shakes his head. I wish I didn't know, I wish I didn't. I raise my hand and speak softly.

"Kronos, Hyperion, Oceanus and... and Annabeth." I whisper. I tip my head downwards so no one can see that I am about to cry, again. Artemis hesitantly puts her hand on my back and leaves it there. I can see through my hair that Apollo is trying to hide is shock, Chiron too. Artemis never shows affection to men.

"How do you know this for sure?" Apollo asks, breaking the awkward silence. Artemis removes her hand and the her warmth goes with it.

"Because 'they are coming _back _for me' pretty much means that they weren't finished with me." I say quietly. The silence returns and I wish I could just shapeshift and fly away.

"Well, they ain't going to touch you any farther, we will protect you." Says the one person I least expected to say, Artemis. I shake my head.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis, but I cannot accept that. Too many people have died for me, and if anymore do so, I will go mad." I say softly. She looks at me surprised.

Apollo is the next to speak up. "Well, I think that Percy should start training with his powers from Chronos. Chiron, do you agree?" He says. I silently thank him.

"Yes, I do. Percy, come with me. We will go and practice privately. Would you like to shapeshift?" He asks me, I nod silently. I turn into an owl and I stare at him. "Meet me in the clearing west of here." I nod and I fly out before anything else could be said.

I fly high up so no one can see me that well and I fly west. I see the clearing Chiron was speaking about. I drop down and accidently turn back into my human form too high.

I fall and I am unable to turn back because it takes all of my concentration to turn. I am too busy thinking about death. I still have my gifts, so I take my gloves off and I snap off my necklace. I now have indestructible armor on with a polish, golden shield in front of me. I let out a war cry as I hit the earth. I bounce from the impact with the shield and I let go of it. I fall again, with nothing but my armor to protect me, which I just found out doesn't help lessen the blow.

I land on my arm and there was a swift CRACK and I scream. I move my arm so I'm not laying on it and it's most certainly broken. It lays at an odd angle and my hand is turning purple. I don't cry because I am used to it. Sure, it hurt really bad, but I'm not dead.

Chiron comes flying from the forest. He calls my name, probably thinks I am dead. I raise my good hand slightly to show that I'm okay. He sighs in relief and bends down over me.

He first sees my broken arm and gasps. "What happened?" He asks.

"My form flickered too soon and I c-couldn't change back." I manage to spit out. Chiron is examining it closely, but not touching it.

"Let me get Apollo." He says. He closes his eyes and mentally calls for Apollo. The sun god appears and he's smiling until he sees my arm.

"Ah, what did you do this time?" He asks. He comes by me and offers me some nectar. I accept it this time. I tilt the bottle back all the way, but I only take a small sip. I am pretending to help heal myself. The familiar taste of my mom's chocolate chip cookies enters my mouth and leaves too soon. I hold it for a moment and I dissolve the nectar so Apollo thinks I drank it all. I hand Apollo the flask back. He helps me up. Chiron offers for me to sit on his back, but I refuse. The pain is familiar and I know how to deal with it.

We walk back all together. I hold my arm. My necklace reappears on my neck.

"Where did you get that armor and shield?" Apollo asks and I suddenly remember that this is my first time actually using my gifts.

"Gifts from the gods. Shield is from Zeus and armor is from Aphrodite." I say. I count to three in my head and I reach into my pocket and there's my glove. I put the glove on my good hand and the armor retracts. Chiron stares at me with amazement.

"That is perfect for sudden attacks." Chiron says. I nod. "We will practice that too, once your arm heals." I nod again.

Apollo places his hand on my arm and leaves it there. I don't cry out though and Apollo is shocked by this. "Your arm is completely shattered, it is in like shards. You drank a lot of the nectar I gave you, which is good, that'll help solidify your bones." He says. I nod. I'll heal myself with my water spring which is in my cabin.

We make it to the campsite and we walk over to Apollo's cabin, which has a miniature hospitable connected to it. It was added after the war for those who were wounded.

We walk in and Apollo leads me past many empty beds. We past a bed that has a girl, 17 years old, dark skinned, she has cinnamon colored hair, she's small, but she is quite powerful since she is the daughter of Hades.

I steer away from Apollo and I kneel by Hazel. She sleeps peacefully, but that isn't all true, she is probably in a nightmare that she can't escape. I place my good hand on her arm and fill her with hope. She smiles gently as she sleeps. I hope she sleeps long, for when she wakes, it'll be far worse than her nightmare.

"Percy, you need to get your arm wrapped." Apollo says, he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Can I come back?" I ask, he squeezes my shoulder.

"Yes, of course." He says and I reluctantly get up.

We meet Will, the head counselor of the Apollo cabin. He wraps my arm quickly. I thank him before going to sit by Hazel once more. I hold her hand so I can give her hope, one of the only things I can do.

I sit by her side for countless hours. I don't feel tired, or hungry. Apollo and Chiron have tried to get me to eat, but I refuse to eat until Hazel wakes up. She is the only one who understands my pain. Plates of food have piled around my feet.

"Percy, please." Isabelle begged me. She has tried to boss me to eat, but it didn't work so she started begging. I shook my head and continued to stare at Hazel. She is beautiful, but in her own way. I can see why Frank chose her.

"Just until curfew. Then I will leave for the night. I want to give her at least a little good in her dreams." I tell her, she nods and leave, mumbling to herself.

Curfew comes faster than I want and I rush to my cabin. I slap my green bracelet and I cut off my cast with my sword. My arm hangs limply at my side. I go to my spring and I place my hand in the water. The water travels up my arm and seeps inside, mending my bones together. I sigh in relief, bending my arm to see how if feels. A little stiff, but it feels good.

I dissipate the Mist and I go down into my training room. I choose to practice my sword skills. I turn on the automaton and I begin to spar with it. It is surprisingly good at first, but I have to be better. I finally knock its sword out of it's hand.

"Well done." It says. Another sword appears in its hand and we spar once more. This one takes longer since it's a level harder. I finally knock its sword out. Before another sword appears, I turn it off. Enough sword practice for the day.

I grab my silver pen and I get Artemis's bow and arrow. I go over to the archery set and I start shooting. I get a bullseye on first try, the set begins to shake a little. I make another bullseye. I end up getting 20 bullseyes before I stop. The set is now moving back and forth quickly. I shut it off.

I snap my necklace off and my shield appears. I walk over to the shield station and I begin. There's arrows being shot at me, which I defect easily. I grab a sword from a dead enemy and attack someone who is trying to attack me. Arrows are still being shot at me. I deflect them as I sword fight. The level is finally over when I dispatch of the enemy and kill the archers.

I tap my shield and it turns back into a necklace. I walk over to my armor practice and I take my glove off. The armor appears and I use my glowing sword for this one. It's hard at first to swing my sword, but once I get the hang of it, I'm just as good as I am without armor. I complete a few levels, then I stop.

I am exhausted beyond compare. I sit down on the stairs. This is good, I am tired from training, but I can't go to sleep. I go upstairs and I splash some cold water on my face. I take a sip from the spring, which refills me with the energy I lost. I grab a flask and I fill it with the water.

"Taste good?" A female voice asked me. I freeze all over. I know that voice better than her own father would.

Annabeth walks out of the shadows and sashes over to me. She has her hair in a high ponytail and holds loose hairs back with a red bandanna. She wears a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly.

"Miss me?" She asks.

**HAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Sorry, this was just a perfect cliffhanger.**

**QOTC(Question of the chapter)- Who gave Percy his shield?**


	6. Chapter 6

**__****Okay first of all, I want to thank all of you guys for reading this! I just checked and 1,146 people have read my fanfiction. I just want to cry! Thank you, you guys are amazing! I love you guys!**

_**Here's to my responses to my new reviewers!**_

_**clearly-forever-and-always- Yep!**_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again.**_

_**Percy POV-**_

I snap my necklace and throw my gloves off fast. Annabeth looks at me in shock. She covers her shock quickly and says, "Where did you get those?" She's using her tactic of speaking, which means she has no other plans.

"From Zeus and Aphrodite." I hiss. She looks at me with love and passion. I almost drop my shield, tempted to hold her once more. She smiles at me and walks towards me. I snap out of it and I slap my green bracelet, I point my sword steady at her throat. She looks at me in fear.

"And this one is from my father." I hiss. I move closer to her, my sword is now right on her throat, just one push and she'll be gone.

"Please don't hurt me." She begs, using her charm against me. My sword doesn't waver though. She starts to tear up, but I don't buy it. I mentally speak with Apollo to give him a fair warning. _Don't Freak out and don't come here, I really mean it. Where are you? _I say. He's in the Big House reading, he agrees to stay put and I end the conversation. I then realize that Annabeth is talking to me.

"I was forced to hurt you. Please, you have to believe me." She says, even if she isn't a daughter of Aphrodite, she has a way with words. I almost believed her, almost.

Chronos told me to be ready for this. I concentrate on time, to stop time, just for a minute. I can see the flow of time now, a golden wave that calmly flows. I command for the wave to stop, and it does.

Annabeth's mouth is wide open, probably to tell me more bullcrap. I hold time as I bound Annabeth's hands behind her back. She's like a mannequin. I pick her up and I carry her to the Big House. There's no one out here. The waves in the beach are about to crash onto the sand. The fires are frozen, embers in the middle of the air.

I reach the Big House and I kick open the door. Apollo is on the couch, reading like he said he was. He is under a blanket and curled up in the corner.

I place Annabeth down for a moment so I can grab a chair. I go into the dining room, pick up the sturdiest one and I carry it over to living room. I place Annabeth on the chair. I grab rope from my tool belt and I tie it around her nice and tight. I get duct tape and I tape her hands together. I grab one of the cloth napkins from the dining table and I stuff it in her mouth.

With spots appearing in my vision I finally let time resume. Apollo reads for another second before shrieking again when he noticed me, sweating and pale, and Annabeth talking and then yelling which was muffled.

"Okay, um, woah." Apollo stammers. He closes his eyes and calls for his sister. Artemis appears in a flash of silver light. She has a massive case of bedhead and she wears silver nightclothes.

"Nice clothes sis." Apollo says, snickering. Even if she's half-asleep, Artemis can still master the look of death. Apollo squeaks and jumps behind the couch.

"What do you want?" She snaps at him. I manage a cough and Artemis turns around and notices me for the first time. She looks at me with worry. I point a weak finger over to Annabeth, who is screaming and jumping up and down in her chair. Artemis looks at her with pure hatred. Annabeth stops and tries cowering away from Artemis's stare.

"Chiron." I whisper. Artemis, with the senses of a hunter, hears me and runs to get Chiron.

Apollo peaks his head out a little. "Is she gone?" he whispers. I groan in approval. He leaps back over the couch and comes to my side.

"Jeez Perce. Can you talk?" He asks. I groan a big _NO _"Okay, can't talk. Can you move? Here squeeze my fingers as hard as you can." He slips his hand into my fingers and I struggle to even twitch. He takes his hand out. "Okay, can't move." He taps his chin in trying to think of a way to give me energy. I realize that I still have the flask in my jacket pocket.

I grunt to get his attention. When he locks eyes with me, I direct my eyes downward to my coat pocket. Apollo gets the message and takes out the flask. I grunt for him to open it. He does so. I open my mouth, indicating for him to pour it into my mouth. The crisp, cool water flushes in my mouth and down my throat. Energy buzzes through my veins. I sit up and groan.

"Woah, what is this stuff?" Apollo asks. I'm still breathless from all I just did.

"Water...from...my...dad's...fountain...helps...me...regain...energy." I say. Apollo nods and hands me the flask. I haven't drank this much in so long. Adrenaline returns just as Chiron and Artemis come back. Chiron wears a plain white t-shirt. His long, shaggy hair is in a ponytail.

"W-What? Annabeth?" Chiron says, shocked to see his student that he has treated like a daughter bound to a chair. Annabeth screams at him some unflattering things, but are mostly muffled.

"She came into my cabin a minute ago. I-I use my blessing from Chronos to stop time and bring her here." I say. Annabeth shuts up and stares at me in shock. Shocked that a Primordial gave me his blessing.

"Yeah, and you nearly killed yourself doing it." Apollo says. I nod and Chiron looks at me with amazement.

Annabeth spits out her cloth before any of us could say anything more. "You really think Percy is the greatest demigod to live?! Huh?! He is the reason for many deaths of our friends and family! He is too stupid to think on his own! I saved him more times than he saved lives put together from every war or battle he was in! He can't succeed without me! I was the only reason he did half of those thing! He could've cared less if Artemis was slowly fading from holding to sky! He wouldn't have entered the labyrinth if I said I didn't want to! He is useless without me! Me, Annabeth Chase!" She screams. She then directs her gaze towards me, "I have always hated you, Perseus Jackson. Everytime I kissed you, I wanted to puke. Every time I said, 'I love you' to you, I felt like I was cursing out my family. Everytime we laid under the stars or laid in the fields, I wanted to kill you right there and then! You feel in love so easily! You are the most stupidest, reckless, ugliest, horrible, person I have ever encountered! I wish you were dead!" She snarls at me. She wants me to react, she wants me to hit her or kill her, but I don't. I am surprisingly calm.

"You never loved me, eh?" I say, I am deathly calm. Chiron, Apollo and Artemis stare at me with fear as I stand up and face her. "Do you seriously think I give a fuck?" I whisper into her ear. I laugh, "Do you still think I love you? What the fuck is wrong with you? Everyday, for the past 3 fucking years, you have thrown every types of sharp weapon into me, you have shot arrows into me, you have carved your name in my skin for Zeus's sake!" I laugh again, Annabeth remains quiet. "You would stand in the corner laughing and watching as Hyperion poisoned me with every kind of poison that existed. You would laugh at my screams for mercy, you would smile with joy every time I cried. You would whisper lies into my ear and then stab me everytime I didn't believe them. Why would I still love you?" This time I laugh harder. "Hell, your mother disowned you! She is embarrassed by you! She made me her champion just to say that she was sorry she ever had you! We have already told your father of your betrayal and he too, has disowned you. You are hated by everyone who used to love you. Why on MOTHERFUCKING EARTH still love you?" I say, still lethally calm. What I just said was worse than me hitting her, or cutting her with my sword. Tears stream down her face.

I turn around and face the adults with no fear. "I don't care what happens to her. Just don't include me in it." I don't wait for an answer, I walk out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I run to my cabin and slam that door shut too.

"What have I done?" I scream. Again, I thank the gods these walls are sound proof. I breakdown on the ground, wailing and screaming. I am pulling at my hair so hard, some is coming out. I scream at the top of my lungs. I throw all of my weapons off of me. I start punching the wall in frustration. I end up making a hole, so I punch somewhere else. I find pictures I still have tacked to my wall and I rip them to shreds.

I grab a spare blanket and I rip it in half, then into strips. I take my shoes off and I rip them to shreds, sole and all. I keep ripping until my nails are broken and cracked from the ripping and digging. The physical pain doesn't even compare to the pain in my heart.

I go into the bathroom and I tear down the curtain, ripping it to shreds. I smash all of my soaps and colognes on the ground. I repeatedly break the mirror with my hands and sometimes my head. I smash the glass to dust with my bare feet.

I go over to the fountain and I punch and kick it over and over, but it doesn't brake. I give up on it. I go over to the windows in the bathroom and I shatter them with my hands.

I go over to the empty bunk beds and I tip them over, making them crash and break onto the ground. I kick the splintering masts of wood. I tear the mattresses apart.

Finally I collapse into a ball in the middle of the cabin, weeping. My hands are cut and bloody. Some of my hair has been ripped out. My feet are in the same condition as my hands, except a little worse. I have cuts and bruises all over my body. I have glass stuck in me. But I don't feel it, all I feel is my heart slowly crumbling to dust.

My adrenaline rush fades, taking all my energy with it. I go into a black, dreamless state since no nightmare can top the one I just went through.

**Isabelle POV **

Apollo asked me to get Percy up since he had something he need to work on. I wanted to do it anyway. Last night I heard the slamming of a door and when I looked through my window, I could see Percy's silhouette running and howling and screaming. I wanted to personally see if he was okay.

I walk in and I stop dead in my tracks. Percy lays in a ball in the middle of his cabin. His cabin looks like it was hit by a tornado with rocks flying out of it. There were multiple holes in the walls. The beds were tipped over and broken. The mattresses have been torn inside out. Glass is everywhere. The bathroom door is wide open and has holes in it too. The shower curtain has been ripped off and ripped to shreds. The mirror has been completely broken off. The window is shattered and has holes in it too. Blankets and pillows lay torn and distraught throughout the room.

Percy looks horrible. He is bleeding at spots in his black hair. His hands have huge shards of glass jammed in them, so does his bare feet. His nails are either cracked, falling off, or completely off. He is covered in bruises. His legs and arms look like a cat scratcher.

I don't care what Apollo is doing, he is gonna come see this whether he wants to or not. I close the door and lock it behind me so no one can go in. I run to the Big House and I pound on the door. Apollo answers the door, just the man I am looking for.

"Come with me." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"I can't. I am too busy." He says softly.

"You are definitely not too busy for what I need to show you. Let's go, _now._" I say, Apollo follows me as I walk to Percy's cabin. I unlock the door and Apollo walks in.

"Oh my gods." I hear him whisper. I close the door behind me and I relock it. We walk into the room. Apollo examines the damage like a detective. He finally crouches down by Percy. He places his hand on Percy's arm and gently shaking him, being cautious of the glass that surrounds Percy.

"Percy, come on bud. Let's go to the Big House." He says, Percy groans. Apollo looks at me and sighs, "I'm really sorry Isabelle I brought you into this trouble. I promise that I'll tell you what all of this" He gestures to Percy's destruction. "later. I promise." He picks Percy up gently and they disappear in a blink.

I let out a huge sigh and I walk out of the cabin, before I can start to cry over Percy.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I think it needs to be a little shorter so people can go back and make sure they read what they thought they read. Please review what you think!**

**QOTC- In which book does Percy and Annabeth become Percabeth?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's to my responses to my new reviewers!**_

_**Bubba the guardian- Correct!**_

_**FrozenDemigoddess13- Sorry, its Battle in The Labyrinth. Thank you for your comments though. Don't worry, everyone has their own opinions about the characters. **_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again.**_

**Apollo POV-**

I carry Percy when we flash into the Big House. I make sure to end up in the kitchen so Annabeth can't see him. I place him gingerly on the table. I walk into the living room to get Chiron or Atry, whoever I find first.

Artemis is in the living room, interrogating Annabeth. I would not want to be interrogated by my lil sis. She has this stare that would put Aphrodite's charmspeak to shame. Annabeth is pouring information, sobbing while she speaks. She tries to stop, but she can't.

"Artemis, can I speak with you for a moment?" I address her by her full name, so she knows that its serious. She looks up to me and smiles maliciously.

"Give me one moment, brother dear." She says. She is enjoying Annabeth crying. She enjoys giving revenge, no wonder her and Nemesis are good friends.

She then returns to give Annabeth her death stare. "I will return and when I do, I will continue. Until I return, you will remain silent. Understand, _girl_?" She asks Annabeth. The child of Athena nods vigorously, silent tears stream down her face. "Good." She comes over to me and smiles. "What's up?" She asks.

Probably because she saw my expression, her smile faded. I lead her in into the kitchen and she gasps when she sees Percy. He remains unconscious. Artemis zips over to him.

"What happened?" She asks as she gently examines his body with her fingers. She is _touching _a boy with sensitivity. I stare at her with my mouth hanging open. She notices this and she blushes as she quickly removes her fingers. She straightens up and stares at me.

"Well?" She says, then I remembered that she asked me a question.

"He lashed out on himself. He trashed his cabin. He has glass stuck everywhere." I say and she takes in a sharp inhale. She looks at the boy- no, man- with sad eyes.

"Can you heal him?" She asks softly. I nod and I pull up a chair to sit by him. He lays limp on the table. I pull a pair of tweezers out of thin air. I prepare myself by placing a piece of glass wedged in his foot in between the tweezers. I count to three in my head and I pull the glass out. I feel Percy moving his foot as I pull it out, it's longer than I expected. Percy then starts to moan in pain as I pull out more of the glass from his foot. He tried to move away, but Artemis holds him down.

"Percy, Relax, We are almost done...with your left foot." Artemis says, trying to calm the son of Poseidon down. Percy stops moaning and is now mumbling.

"What is he saying?" I ask Artemis. She bends down and places her ear by is mouth. She stays like that for a moment before speaking, leaving her ear by his mouth.

"He is saying to leave the glass in his foot...he says that it helps distract him...from the pain in his heart." Artemis jerks her head away from Percy's mouth. "I-I should go back into the living room before Annabeth becomes suspicious." Before I can respond, she flies out of the kitchen. But I see that there are tears glistening in her eyes. My heart grows heavy, like its being filled with wet sand. I ignore Percy's protests as I continue to pull out the glass and now splinters also. Percy demands for me to stop, but I don't. Physical pain isn't the way to stop feeling emotional pain.

I finally finish his feet. I grab bandages and I wrap his feet. I go to get his hands, but Percy pulls away.

"Percy please." I beg him. He refuses, so I go to more resourceful ways. I grab his hand and I hold it down, plucking out the glass. He tries to hit me with his other hand, but every time he hits me, he winces as the glass pushes farther into his skin. I finish the first hand, wrap it and I grab his other hand. I do this one more faster, in a trance.

I finish the hand and I wrap it. Percy is still moaning, but won't wake up. So I pick him up gently and I walk into the bedroom Chiron gave me. I place Percy in the large bed and put him under the covers. He shifts around in the bed, looking for a comfortable position, then he finally sinks into a protective ball in the center of the bed. He looks so small and frail while he sleeps peacefully. I sigh and I leave the room.

Annabeth starts screaming from the living room, so I go and check it out. I walk into the living room and I freeze in my steps. Arty is whispering something into the girl's ear, which is causing her to scream.

"What are you saying?" I ask my sister. She looks up and smiles ruefully at me, which is never a good sign. She whispers some more into Annabeth's ear, which causes Annabeth to cry more, screaming for her to stop. Artemis walks over to me.

"Giving her a taste of her own medicine." She says. I know exactly what she is talking about. I stare at her in fear.

"We are not like that." I whisper to her. She laughs and pats me on the shoulder.

"Then how else are we suppose to make her suffer for what she did to Percy?" She asks me and that catches me off guard. Since when did she ever care about a man? She has vowed to remain a maiden for eternity. Is she really going to break that vow over Percy?

"I don't know. Just, ughhh!" I exclaim. I need to go think on my own. I transport back to my palace. I walk in to find the place in the middle of a party.

"HERMES!" I growl. Hermes flies over to me, tripping over himself, probably drunk.

"Yo, dude! I wasn't expecting you to come back till Monday." He slurs. I want to slap him so badly. I look around and there are gods and nature creature all over the place. A group of minor war gods pass an ancient flute around. Then they end up tackling each other, shattering the flute.

"Uh, well, I'll fix that!" He says, he runs over to the broken flute and slips on one of the shards. He falls flat on his back.

That was the last straw. Everyone is stretching the limit with me. "EVERYONE OUT RIGHT NOW! PARTY OVER!" I scream over the loud music and voices.

The partiers groan and leave one by one. I make sure Hermes is taken cared for at his palace. Soon, I am left with my trashed house. I yell for my invisible servants to clean it up, and they obey.

I walk outside and sit on my swinging bench that is on my bench. I lay down on it and I sleep for the first time since we found Percy.

**Percy POV-**

I wake up more comfortable than I expected. _Damn, this floor is comfy. _I first think Then I realize that there was a blanket over me. I sit up and I see that I am in a huge bed.

I throw the blankets off of me and I jump onto my feet. Sharp pains shoot up my feet, I wince and sit back on the bed. I look down at my feet and I see that my feet are wrapped. Red splotches bleed through the bandages. I look at my hands and they too are wrapped.

There is someone screaming near by. I brace myself and I jump onto the floor. The pain flares, but subsides as I run down the halls, looking for the source of the screaming.

I realize that I am in the Big House as I race down the familiar halls. I reach the living room and I stop at the doorway. Artemis looms over Annabeth-who is tied to the chair still- and she is telling her things I can't quite hear. But Annabeth screams every time she finishes her sentence.

I take a step forward and the wood creaks beneath my feet. Artemis hears this and turns to look at me. Her expression softens. She walks towards me, but I back up in fear. She is looking at me with a pained expression. I go to get my sword, but its not there. I threw my bracelet off my wrist last night.

I then remember Athena and I quickly morph into an owl. I fly away from her. I fly towards the open window on the other side of the living room. When I pass Annabeth, I take my talons and I rake them across her cheek, creating huge gashes. Annabeth snarls at me.

I fly out of the Big House and I race to my cabin. I fly through the broken window and land in human form.

I lock the doors. I run and grab my magic hammer and I fix the window. I don't want to see Artemis.

Feeling safe, I use my hammer to fix the walls, the holes disappear. I fix the bunk beds and I put them back in place. I fix the blankets, pillows and mattresses. I fix the bathroom. I sweep up the glass on the floor and throw it out. While I have my hammer, I fix the hole in my floor and I create a hidden door with it, a door only I can find.I fix my shoes and put them back on, over my bandages.

I change into a fresher version of what I'm wearing. I throw the clothes into the laundry basin.

I grab all of my weapons, open the hidden door, and walk down the steps. I go over to the bullseye and click it on. It starts off where I last ended. I uncap my pen and I start shooting. Making bullseyes every time. I think of all the times I have used a bow and how lucky I was. I won't run on luck forever. I finally reach level 59 and I feel that I have done good enough for today. I turn the bullseye off and it returns to look like a rickety old set.

I go to the second target and I start throwing my knives. I hit the bullseye every time, but I need to practice. I won't always be lucky. I won't have a Titan come and save me from _empousa _again. I won't have a giant be able to heal me from curses again. I go for a long time, till I finally turn it off. It turns into a bunch of broken spears.

I go over to Bob ll. I turn him on, slap my bracelet, and begin to fight him. I have a flashback to when I fought Chrystor and I couldn't swordfight him. I am determined to never let that happen again. I fight him 5 levels up and beat him all five. I turn him off and he turns back into a bunch of old scraps.

I go over to my shield practice. I snap my necklace off and I begin. I flashback to when I fought Kronos's army and that demigod Ethan almost killed me because I was too focused on someone else. I am determined to not let that happen anymore. I go through a couple stages then I stop. It shuts off and it turns into a tin can.

I tap my shield and put my necklace on. I grab my gloves, I put them on and take one off. I'll fix that later. My armor shapes on me and I begin. I fight monsters, I fight gods, I fight demigods. I finally stop, exhausted. I turn the hologram off and it turns into a bunch of dusty nuts and bolts.

I take my armor off. I collect all of my weapons and I walk up the stairs. I place all of my weapons in a drawer on my nightstand except my gloves. It need to find a way to make it easier to get armor on and off. I decide to change the gloves into a simple black, obsidian ring. I put the ring in the drawer and I lay down. I limited my sleep to an hour, which is good.

I go into my land of terrors and fears once more.

I manage to wake up on my own once more. I can feel the sunlight from outside hitting the back of my eye lids. I groan and get up.

I go into the bathroom. I shower quickly, I evaporate the water in my hair.

I change into the usual, but instead of a sweatshirt, I put on a black aviator jacket. I open my drawer and put everything on. My 2 rings, 2 bracelets, silver belt, my golden necklace and my hammer charm behind my neck.

I go back into the bathroom and I brush my teeth. Someone enters my room, probably to wake me up. I hear them gasp and call out my name. I pop my head out of the bathroom and I see Jason. He jumps from seeing me. He is dressed in a worn-down t-shirt and a pair of tattered jeans, clothes for training.

"Dammit. What are you doing up?" He asks. That kinda hurt, he was expecting me to be crying while sleeping, he's not happy to see that I got up on my own. I know that I shouldn't be mad, so I push my anger down, to use it later during practice.

"Woke up from a dream, couldn't go back to sleep." I lie. I only woke up a few minutes before he came in. I didn't dream last night, like at all.

"Oh okay." He says. I finish brushing my teeth and I walk out of the bathroom. He sits on an empty bed.

"What's up?" I ask him. He looks at me with those pale blue eyes. They use to be so unnerving and unbreakable, but now after the war, they are wild and soft. I don't know which way I liked them better.

"Chiron told me to come and wake you up. Apollo had a fight with Artemis and he left. Chiron has tried to contact him, but he won't respond." Jason says. My heart drops. Apollo is the only person I trust with my feelings. He understands my pain.

"Wow." I say. I put my dark green converses on and I grab a book from my shelf and walk with Jason out.

We walk to the pavilion to eat. There are some early birds here already, but they are too bleary eyed to notice me. I walk over to the Poseidon table and I sit alone. I grab a plate and order another pancake. I cut it into thirds. I walk over to the offering fire and give a third to my father, Athena and Apollo.

I sit back down at my table and I read. I read about Marine life and its residents. It's in greek so I read it with ease. It's quite interesting so I am too focused on the book that I forget about everything else. I should do this more often, reading.

A group of kids come over to my table. I don't pay them any attention. One grabs my book and throws it over to the fire, it burns it up in a second. Now they got my attention. I look up and there are 3 boys staring down at me. Most likely Ares kids, they are buff and rough looking. One is short and chubby. One is tall and thick. The third is about my height and extremely muscular.

"Why?" I ask. The tall one laughs at me.

"Because you deserved it." The muscular one says. His voice deep and gravelly like two stones grinding together.

"How?" I ask. The tall one laughs again.

"Shut it, Tom." The muscular one says to the tall one, Tom.

"Because you faked it." Shorty says. Muscles nods, and so does Tom.

"What?" I say. I'm sticking to one word questions for now.

"Those scars you have? They're fake. You pretend to be weak, but I know that you aren't. You just want attention." Muscles says. I try to keep my cool. Not wanting to fight anymore than I need to.

"And how do you know that?" I ask. Shorty laughs and exclaims, "Wow, he actually said something more than just a word!" I take a deep breath through my nose. It is really hard to not hit him.

"Because you all of the sudden have the balls to come out here and 'pretend' everything is okay. You just sit here, reading silently. That is a red alert for someone who is trying to get people to notice them. It's the most obvious thing in the world." Muscles says. Tom laughs at me, Shorty joining in.

"Why is it the 'most obvious thing in the world'? Is it because you would do the same thing, but for different purposes?" I ask him. Muscles's face deepens a dark red. Shorty laughs and Tom just stands there with his mouth shaped like a O.

"You know what? I didn't even want to say what I thought because I was trying to be nice." Muscles says. He remains that deep red.

"You call that nice?" I ask. Muscles grabs my shirt and pulls me across the table so that we are now inches apart.

"I think that you were lying about Annabeth. I think it was _you_ who tricked everyone into thinking you were the perfect child. You trick Annabeth to falling in love with you so that when the time came, you could pry information out of her. Then when she ran out of answers, you killed her. Then you and your Titan buddies helped scar you so it could be the perfect cover up." He says. I am shocked. I stare at him in utter astonishment.

He throws me down onto the ground. I get right up without a second's hesitation. I brush the dirt off of me. The Ares kids laugh at me.

"Aw, what's wrong? Got a wittle dirt on your jacket?" Muscles taunts me in a baby voice. My hand itched to slap my wrist. _No, that'll make everything worse_. I think. Apollo would be ashamed of me if I did that.

I shrug and I go to sit back down. Tom comes and shoves me back down. I stand right back up, brush off the dirt and walk to my table. I grab another book from my pocket and I start to read it. It's similar to the one I was reading before. Shorty comes, grabs my book and throws this one into the fire also.

"We aren't done with you, sea scum." Muscles says. He picks me up by my collar again and starts to drag me away. Rocks stab me in my hip. Dust kicks up around me. I struggle to become free, finally my jacket slips off. I still care about what people think about my scars, but I was too busy fuming with anger to notice. I do a backflip to stand back up. I do a perfect landing and I walk away from the kids. I grab my plate and I put it in the washing basin. I storm off, leaving my friends behind.

I walk down the hill, to go to the river in the forest. My old thinking spot. I am in no rush. Those stupid kids think they are better than me. Tears sting my eyes, but I blink them away.

Tom reaches me first. He has a sword in his hand and hits me in the back with it. I go tumbling down the hill, unable to stop myself. I finally hit a fence post with my back. I groan a little before struggling to get up. The three kids are racing down the hill hooting and hollering. I manage to get up and I continue to walk.

"Hey! Where ya going?! We ain't done yet!" Shorty calls out. The are running full speed at me, their swords drawn.

"Well, I'm done with you!" I yell back. I break out sprinting into the forest. They start cheering as they chase me. I run into the forest, turning this way and that way, trying to escape them. I almost hit a tree multiple times, but I make close calls. They are still hot on my track so I continue to run. I don't grow tired just quite yet.

"OOOOO PERCY! COME ON OUT! WE JUST WANT TO PLAY!" They cry out to me. I continue to sprint until I reach the river. It flows calmly, filling me with calmness. Their cat-calling snaps me out of my reach. I prepare myself. I have the water to my back. I twist my black ring, my armor shapes onto me. Just as the last of the armor grows, they appear. They are sweating and breathing heavily.

"Where did you get that?" Muscles asks me. I snap my necklace, now holding my golden shield. I slap my wrist,now holding my glowing sword.

"Zeus gave me the shield, Aphrodite gave me the armor and this is from my dad." I flash my sword. "And what do you got? A bunch of rickety old practice swords." I say. Muscles grows a deep red, he calls a war cry in honor of his father and advances on me. Tom and Shorty follow after him. I prepare myself and the fighting begins. I block Tom and Shorty with my shield easily. I single handedly swordfight Muscles. He is quite good for a swordfighter. I summon some Mist so that Tom and Shorty still think that they are fighting me, and winning, as I full on attack Muscles.

He jabs forward, but I sidestep, knocking his sword down. He bellows in rage and just attacks me with random moves. I block them with my shield and I swipe at his feet. He jumps every time I swipe. He brings his sword down on me in a huge arc, but I block it and hold it. Muscles then runs into me, bringing something sharp with him. He stabs his Celestial bronze dagger into a chink in my armor, right at my side. He digs it in deeper and bends it, making something go SNAP inside me. I scream in pain, but I remain standing. I command Athena's belt and I grab a throwing dagger. I stab him identical to where he stabbed me. He too wails in pain, but not as bad.

I am in too much pain to hold the Mist any longer, so it dissipates. It confuses Tom and Shorty momentarily, but then they come and attack the real me. They swipe their swords at me, sometimes the armor holds out, sometimes, they find a chink.

I go into rage mode. My vision funnels and I call on the river's water. I create a massive wave and I crash it down on them. I create a bubble to protect me. I heal my cuts from the two idiots. But I can't heal where Muscles stabbed me. It continues to bleed, but I don't notice.

Tom hangs in the lower branches of a tree, puking out water through his mouth and nose. Shorty lays higher up, water just flows out of him. Muscles lays in front of me, gasping and sputtering. In pure rage, I pick him up by the collar of shirt soaked t-shirt. I give Tom and Shorty a death stare that would make Artemis proud. The two morons fall out of the tree and run away, bawling like babies. I turn my fury back to Muscles.

"I don't think I ever got your name." I say in a deathly calm tone. Muscles shivers and whimpers, what bravery.

"M-Mark." He stutters. His wound isn't that bad, it just needs a stitch or two. Blood trickles through his shirt.

"What do you want from me, _Mark_?" I ask him, spitting his name out like it was poison. He winces when I say his name.

"W-We just thought that you were a…" He trails off. He doesn't want to say it. I continue to glare at him.

"I was a…? What?" I snap at him. He whimpers and starts to lightly cry. How could I scare him that badly?

"You were a spy. That you killed Annabeth and then gave yourself those scars so everyone would be pitying you that they wouldn't notice your giant league of absences. You would communicate with the enemies while in your cabin. Tom, Ricky, and I planned that we were going to confront you in breakfast so everyone could hear. Then you ran, so I thought it was true. I grabbed my knives and I ran after you. I was determined to kill the spy everyone thought was the hero." He says. I growl at him in fury.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Everyday for the past 3 YEARS, Annabeth would play target practice with swords and my body. She would carve something new into my body everyday. She would laugh at my pain, or when I screamed or when I cried. I was physically broken, mentally broken and emotionally broken by the time I was saved. Those 'giant league of absences'? Yeah those were when I got sick or I need time alone. It's hard to be around you guys because there are too many memories of Annabeth here and I can't take it! Most of my only friends are dead and I couldn't save them! I don't sleep because I have vivid nightmares of my torture. And then you come along and say I faked it all? I wish I was faking it!" I throw Mark to the ground, he just stares at me. I point my sword at him and he scrambles up and runs away.

I twist my ring, and my armor shrinks in. I slap my sword and put my bracelet back on. I tap my shield and put my golden necklace on. I look around and there aren't any jackets I can wear. I am only wearing my t-shirt which exposes my arms. I give up on trying and I sit on the shore, letting the water run between my legs.

I try to get the water to heal my side wound, but every time the water comes close to it, it turns to steam. Its starting to burn inside of it. Mark probably poisoned his dagger. I place my hand on the wound and I yelp. It burned me. I lift my shirt up and there's a black circle with red straining lines coming from it. It is really hurting now.

I struggle to my feet. I slap my green bracelet and I slice off a sturdy branch. I test it to see if it can hold my weight and it bends, but still holds. I stumble through the forest, my side burning more every step I take. I force myself not to cry, crying only makes it worse.

I finally reach the edge of the forest, there are kids at archery. I spot Jason helping a 14 year old with her bow. She smiles at him and shoots an arrow and hits a bullseye. She squeals and hugs Jason. He smiles warmly and pats her on the back.

"Jason." I hiss at him. He turns towards my direction and sees me. I wave the hand that isn't holding the crutch, gesturing for him to come over here. He nods and returns to the girl.

"Hey, Madison, I'll be right back. I just need to go take care of something." He says. The girl nods and continues to shoot her bow. She doesn't get anymore bullseyes, but she's lucky if she hits the target at all.

Jason runs over to me and gasps. "What happened?" He asks. I tell him the gist of my story and he pales. "Oh man, come on let's get you to the Big House." I shake my head. He looks at me puzzled. "Why?" He asks.

"They can't see me like this." I say and Jason nods. "I'll stay here, but can you go tell Chiron to come over here? Tell him an arrow is stuck in the tree and he is only one who can reach it, or something like that." I tell him, he nods, he turns to leave, but then hesitates.

"Don't go anywhere." He says, his eyes filled with concern. I sit down on a rock.

"I don't think I _can_ go anywhere right now." I reassure him. He turns and sprints away, heading for the Big House.

I sit there, my side flaring in pain. An arrow whizzes by my ear. I lean away from it which causes more pain in my side. I groan in pain. There's a gasp.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A boy's voice calls out. I take a sharp breath in. I have been spotted. I try to get up, but that makes my side feel worse. I let out an involuntary groan.

"I-I have a bow and arrow and I'm not afraid to use it." The boy calls out, he is slowly creeping into my direction. The leaves crunch under his feet as he reaches me. He looks about 17, a little taller than me. He is skinny, but not as skinny as me. He has short, black hair. His eyes are gold, like as gold as the blood of gods. He has sharp, angular features for his face. He is very tan.

"I am afraid if you use that." I say. The boy just stares at me, his mouth shaped like a O. He stammers for words.

"A-Aren't you Percy Jackson?" He asks. I nod and he gasps, he gets down on one knee and bows his head. "You are my hero, Percy Jackson. I owe my life to you." He says to me and I am frozen in shock.

"When did I save you?" I ask him. He lifts his head and looks at me with respect. He is treating me like I am a god.

"During the war with Kronos. I was almost killed by a Cyclops and you came and sliced it in half. I own you my life." He says. That's right. In Manhattan, when the war happened, I did save many demigods' lives.

"Oh. Well, come sit." I say, patting a place on the rock next to me. His eyes twinkle with excitement and he sits on the rock.

"What's your name? I should know your since you know mine." I ask. He smiles and then says. "Jonathan. But most people call me Jon."

"Well, its nice to meet you, Jon." I say. He smiles at me and then notices my scars for the first time. His mouth gapes when he sees them. I sigh lightly.

"Oh, I am so sorry I am staring, here take my jacket." He offers me his jacket, but I decline politely.

"It's okay, I'm gonna have to get used to it." I say. He smiles at me warmly. My side burns with more and more pain, so I continue to talk to Jon to get my mind off of the pain.

"So, which cabin are you in?" I ask him. He grins brighter.

"I am a son of Hestia. I have been given the power of her fire and to give someone hope by just touching them." He says, his eyes remind me of Hestia's fire. Burning with hope and warmth.

"Like this?" I touch him on the shoulder and send him hope. He jumps back in alarm, his hand covers his mouth.

"I-I thought you were the son of Poseidon." He says, shocked.

I laugh lightly, "Yes, my father is Poseidon, but your mother gave me her blessing." I say and his eyes grow wider.

"That's incredible! Demi-gods are almost never blessed by the gods! And when they are, its by one god and it doesn't happen again for hundreds of years!" He exclaims. I laugh a little.

"I guess you weren't at the campfire when Apollo told everyone." I say. Jon looks at me confused.

"Told everyone what?" He asks. I sigh again.

"That all of the Olympians have blessed me, also Hecate." I say. Jon pales a shade.

"Oh my gods, that is legendary!" He screams, I shush him, not wanting anyone else to come. What is taking Jason so long? Maybe a lot of kids had some issues to take care of.

"It's not a big deal." I say. He gasps.

"'Not a big deal"? It only makes sense that you are the first demigod to get multiple blessings at once. Because you are the greatest hero to ever live!" He yells, I try to shush him, but he continues. "Why are you embarrassed? You are amazing!" He says. I blush lightly.

"No, I am not. I am your average hero. I am not that amazing on my own! Heck I couldn't even fight three Ares kids with getting poisoned!" I say, putting my head in my hands.

"Wait, you got poisoned?" He asks. I nod and he gasps again.

"That's why I'm here, my friend Jason is getting Chiron for me. I can barely walk, which sucks." My side is burning from the inside out now. I groan and seethe.

"Here let me take a peek." Jon says. I nod and I slowly pull my shirt up. Jon stares at my wound, his eyes wide and a hand over his mouth.

"I know its bad. Chiron should be here soon." I strain my voice, the pain grows more every second.

He touches a strain mark and I cry out. Jon removes his finger immediately, but it doesn't help. I start sweating a lot. My stomach churns. My innards feel like they are burning.

"Oh my gods, Percy, you are pale." Jon says. My stomach twists into knots. I try to hold in the bile because I will puke stomach acid and blood again. I hear someone running towards us, but I don't look up.

"Percy!" A voice calls out, it's Jason. He crouches by my side and rubs my back, which only makes it worse. I yelp and he removes his hand. "Oh man. You are feverish. Come on, Chiron is on his way. Let's go meet him over by the bushes." He says. He starts to pick me up, which makes my stomach spasm.

"No." I grunt. I am struggling not to puke. I sit back down and groan. "Jon, can you please lead Chiron this way?" I ask Jon, he quickly rushes off.

"Wait was that Jonathan Fable?" Jason asks and I nod. He sharply inhales.

"What?" I grunt. Jason hesitates.

"He rarely ever talks to people, much less _helps_ them. He's been like that ever since he had to kill his sister in Manhattan." Jason says. He's an outsider like me. I'll talk to him when I get better.

"He's a good kid." I say, my side feels like it's tearing apart itself. I double over, moaning.

"Hang in there a second longer, Jackson. Chiron is on his way." Jason says. He's right, I hear the faint clopping of hooves. I remain in my position when Chiron arrives.

"What happened?" He demands. Jason tells him what I told Jason. I hear Jon walk from behind Chiron and come over to me. I look up at him and he looks at me with pity. I know exactly what he is going to do.

"No." I say, Jon nods and crouches next to me. "NO!" I tell him. He places his hand on my shoulder and overflows me with hope and warmth, removing the sting of my wound. I become drowsy with the warmth. "Why?" I whisper before going into a restless sleep.

**Heyyyy guys! How ya liking it! Review what you think so far! **

**QOTC- What is the name of Percy's Mom's boyfriend?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, so before I continue with what I usually do, I wanted to thank you guys. I have over 2,000 views for my fanfiction. I didn't think this story would be so popular! You guys are the only reason it has happened. Please continue to do what you do. I love you guys!**_

_**Anyway, Here's my responses to my reviewers of the previous chapters!**_

_**Bubba the guardian- Correct!**_

_**Guest #1- Yep!**_

_**Guest #2- Aww thanks!**_

_**Guest #3-Here you go!**_

_**ILOVEPJO- Annabeth took it from Percy when they first came into Oceanus's lair and she shattered it, so it couldn't reform. And you are correct.**_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again.**_

The dreams return sooner than I wanted.

_I am back in the dark cave, chained to the wall. I am bleeding from multiple wounds again. Arrows stick out from my abdomen and chest. Silent tears stream down my face from a mix of pain and abandonment. A voice from the shadows continues to laugh at my weakness._

"_Why?" I croak from a scarred throat. Every word burns my throat further. The voice laughs a little longer before responding. _

"_I want to prove to the gods that even the Hero of Olympus can be defeated, even killed." The voice says, continuing to laugh. I try to stop crying, to prove my bravery, but what's the use? Its only her and I._

"_I thought you loved me." I strain, my throat feels as if it is on fire. The voice laughs even harder._

"_You thought I loved you?! Gods you are hopeless!" She screams and I wince. Her loud voice hurts my ears._

"_I fell into Tartarus with you! You would have died without me!" I yell at her. I cry out because my throat is bleeding from multiple scars. I cough up blood and it dribbles down my face. She laughs at this and comes into the light. Annabeth is as beautiful as always. She wears a gray t-shirt that accents her eyes and a pair of black jeans. Her curly golden locks fall across her shoulders elegantly. I look away, determined not to be fooled by her charms._

"_Yes, yes. I know. That wasn't part of the plan, but it fit perfectly into our time frame." She says. She picks up the golden bow and places an arrow on it. That used to be Frank's bow. Annabeth must have seen me eyeing it again._

"_Poor Frank, he was so terrified as he died. Hazel tried so hard to save him, but it didn't work." She said, giggling. I wanted to slap her so badly, but the chains cut deep into my wrists and ankles, I couldn't move. _

_I remain silent for my throat's sake. I continue to cry as Annabeth laughs. She pulls back the string and fires at my stomach. I cry out in pain. _

"_You will never be loved again. No one loves you! Your mother and stepfather are dead. Your friends abandoned you, they moved on. Join us, and you live a good life." Annabeth says. I try to not believe her, but as every day comes and goes and no help comes, I am starting to think maybe its true. Maybe they don't think its worth their time to save me. _

_I shake my head to decline her offer. She says, "Okay, whatever." She starts shooting me in rapid mode. I scream and cry for her to stop, but it only fuels her. She stops and comes closer to me. She slowly removes each of the arrows from my body. I scream for her to stop._

_She grabs all her arrows and continues to shoot me. Blood pours from my wounds. I am beginning to lose consciousness._

"_Ugh, again?" Annabeth whines. She opens the door and calls out, "OCEANUS, NEED A WAVE!" She slams the door and taps her foot impatiently. Oceanus walks in and crashes a sea water wave on me, healing my wounds and leaves. I scream as relief floods over me. I don't want relief, I want to be free._

"_Just kill me! Isn't that what you want?! Me dead?! Well, go ahead!" I scream at her with everything I got. She looks at me laughs. _

"_What's the fun in that?" She asks. She shoots another arrow at me, but I black out before it hits me._

"PERCY!" Someone calls out. I groan and wave them off. They gasp and scamper away. I sit up and I realize that I am in my cabin again. I roll over to see a terrified Isabelle sitting on the bunk across from me.

"Hi." I mutter. I plop back on my bed, too tired to do anything.

"H-Hi. You seem awfully calm since you were just screaming a second ago." She says. I blush madly and hide my head in my pillow. I really have to control my dreams.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Had another nightmare." I say, the pillow muffles my voice. Isabelle comes over and places her hand on my shoulder, which sends shivers up my spine.

"Don't be. Go and get changed. Chiron wished to speak with you once you woke up." She says. Her kind voice filling me with hope. I nod and get out of bed. The second I throw my blanket off, I realize that I am shirtless. I yelp, snatch the blanket back up to my chest. Isabelle stares at me with wide eyes.

"D-Do you mind?" I ask politely. She nods and walks out of my cabin. I sigh and get out of the bed for real this time. I grab a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, my black aviator jacket and black jeans. I wince when I lift my arms, because my side burns in pain. I look to my side and where the black circle used to be, there is now a bandage wrapped around my waist. I slip the clothes over it. I slip my forest green converses on.

I go over to my night table and all of my weapons are laying on it. I put Hecate's ring on one hand and Aphrodite's on the other. I put my dad's bracelet on my left wrist and Apollo's on the right. I slip on my golden leather cord necklace over my head. I put Hephaestus's hammer charm on the back of my neck, so my hair can hide it. I put my silver belt on. I leave the tool belt behind, not needing it.

I brush my teeth and wash my face, cleaning the sweat off of it. I look in the mirror and gasp. I realize that the scars on my face have reappeared. They look as bad as the ones on my body. When I was first captured, Annabeth took a knife and sliced my face. I thought they would fade away since its been 3 years. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. They have already seen the worse of it.

I splash some water in my face and take a few more deep breaths before leaving my cabin. Isabelle waits at the doorway. When I walk out she jumps a little.

"Ready?" She asks and I nod. She hooks her arm in mine and we walk over to the Big House. I get a couple stares from passing demigods so I bow my head so not many people can see my face through my hair.

"Here we are." Isabelle says finally. She walks up the steps and knocks on the door. Chiron answers the door. He sees me first and exclaims, "Percy! Come in, please." Then he sees Isabelle. He clears his throat and says, "Thank you, Isabelle. I promise to fill you in later." Isabelle walks off the porch and storms away, mumbling to herself.

I walk in and I see Apollo passed out on the couch. Artemis is next to him, fanning him as he lays on the couch, under a blanket.. I blush and back up a little. My last encounterment with Artemis didn't go so well. Annabeth isn't here, probably in the basement. I am glad she isn't here, for I am not mentally stable enough to see her again.

"What happened to Apollo?" I ask Chiron. He sighs and looks at me.

"He is utterly exhausted. He hasn't slept in days and then he helped heal you from the poison and that was the last straw. He collapsed and has been asleep since." Chiron says. I look up at him and I see the bags in his eyes. He hasn't slept well either.

"How long ago was that?" I ask Chiron, he hesitates before speaking.

"Three days." He whispers. I feel like I have been suckerpunched.

"It's my fault." I whisper. Chiron looks at me, shocked. Even Artemis looks up, she looks at me with astonishment.

"What, my dear boy?" He asks me.

"It's my fault. When I was at his palace, I would have nightmares and scream. Apollo was always there for me. Then when we came here, there was always something happening that he had to intervene in. It's my fault!" I yell. I back up further. Chiron has a pained expression on his face. He knows I'm right, but he doesn't want to say that I am. Artemis has the same expression.

"Even though I'm okay and alive, people are still dying for me!" I yell. Chiron steps forward, his arm stretched out. Artemis is off the couch and walk towards me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I hiss at them and they back up, fearful. My heart is pounding. Why me? Why is it always me?

"Until he wakes up, until _you_ get some sleep," I point to Chiron who is shocked. "And until everyone else isn't worried about me any further, I will not leave my cabin. I swear it on the-"

Chiron cuts me off. "Percy, we understand your concern. But you don't have to go to such drastic measures."

I laugh with no humor, "My concern?! Everytime I scare the shit out of someone and then I ask if they are okay, guess what they do?! They laugh at me! They think it's ridiculous that I'm asking if they are okay when I am not! Do you know how hurtful that is? Then, people are going crazy because of me, people are nearly killing themselves because of me! What else am I suppose to do?! Kill myself?! Trust me, I have tried multiple times to do that, but then I think of you guys and I don't! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX THAT I WILL REMAIN IN MY CABIN UNTIL APOLLO AWAKES!" I scream. I sprint out of the house and I dash to my cabin. I hear Chiron calling my name, but I refuse to look back.

I run past Isabelle who is still grumbling to herself. She looks up and sees me running away. "Percy?" She calls out to me. I continue to run. I run past Jon, who is sitting alone in the volleyball pit. He looks up and sees me running. He gets up and runs after me.

"Percy! What are you doing?!" He calls out to me. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes, but I have to hold them until I get to my cabin.

"Remembering my promise!" I call out to him. I burst into full speed and reach my cabin. Isabelle caught up to Jon and they are both calling for me to come back. I shake my head and run into the cabin. I slam to door shut and lock it. Jon and Isabelle are banging on the door and jiggling the knob. I back away from the door and sit at the edge of my bed. Silent tears roll down and cheeks and splash onto the floor. They continue to do so until a new voice sounds on the other side of the door. It's Chiron and he's speaking to low of me to hear. The voices grow faint. They are walking away from the door.

"It's my fault." I whisper to myself multiple times. Apollo is probably in a coma of needed sleep. I could be in here for days, weeks, maybe even months. But I don't care.

I decide to use this time to train more. To be able to defend myself from anyone.

I practice one thing for the whole day, so my muscles are used to it. I start with sword training.

I activate Bob ll. He awakes and his sword appears in his hand.

"Level 8 begins." Bob ll says. His voice sounds tinny. I position myself and we fight. He swipes at my legs, but I block it. He and I take turns swinging at each other, but they are always blocked. Since Bob ll is a robot, he never tires, where as I do. I am sweating profoundly and breathing hard. Finally Bob ll makes a swipe, but I realize that if I hit him first, the sword won't hit me. He reaches my legs, and I jump and swing a huge arc over my head. I slice his head off and that finishes the level. I grab my hammer and I fix Bob ll.

He regenerates the energy he lost and hold his sword up again. "Level 9 begins." He says. I hold my sword up shakily and we fight. He uses a different technique where he just defends my swings. I try to use the previous level's trick, but it doesn't work. I curse and continue to fight. I test a new idea. I go into defensive mode, but he doesn't attack, he just stays there. We walk in a circle, tense to spring. He finally gives in and attacks me. I take this to my advantage and I sidestep and slice him in half when he passes me.

I fix him and we fight 10 more times. Each time, I had to find the kink in his battle strategy and use it to my advantage. Thankfully, Athena's gift was a great help.

Tired, I walk up the steps and walk into my bathroom. I splash some water in my face. I sip a drip or two of the tap water. My stomach churns, but not as bad. I walk out of the bathroom and I sit on my bed. I look at my alarm clock and I see that it is 12:34. Perfect. I'll sleep for an hour and then continue to train.

I crawl into my bunk and I set my alarm for 1:56am. I close my eyes and fall into the pit of my dreams.

**Bonjour! Sorry for such a short chapter! (Enter lame excuse that no one will believe here) and that's why it's so short. Please review what you think, do ya love it, hate it, despise it? Review it! **

**QOTC~ What river did Percy and Annabeth land in when they fell into Tartarus?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Anyway, Here's my responses to my reviewers of the previous chapters!**_

_**FrozenDemigoddess13- Yep!**_

_**PercyJacksonAndTheChicken- Thank you!**_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again. I wanted to also apologize for like a month late update, but without further adieu, here's Chapter 9.**_

_**-AEDTFI**_

Percy's POV

I collapse on my bed from target practice. It's been 5 days since I went outside and I've been practicing day and night. I curl up into my bed and I fall asleep. My dreams coming almost instantly.

_I am falling through the pit to Tartarus again. The familiar darkness envelops me. I flail my arms around, trying to find Annabeth, but she isn't there. I wrap my arms around myself, hugging my elbows. The wind whistles in my ears loudly. _

_I hear a booming laughter all around me. I cry out and cover my ears. The laughter increases, making my ears bleed. _

Did you ever think you defeated me little demigod? _a familiar female voice says in a soothing manner. But I don't relax a fraction. _

"_You are back to your deep slumber, why are you here?" I yell out. I can barely hear myself over the whistling of the air. The voice booms laughter once more, I wince and cover my ears again. _

Yes, my boy, you did, but I can still commune with you, since it was you who did this is to me. _She says in disgust. I grimace of the thought of Gaea plaguing my dreams. _

"_What do you want from me?" I ask. The whistling lessens and I am on solid ground. I look around and I am not longer in the pit. I am in a field with a cliff near me, I can sense the water below. I look in front of me and there is a woman resting on the fields. She wears a greek style dress that is mud brown and it moves and flows like a mudslide. Her grassy hair moves with the wind. She is asleep, but her mouth moves. _

My dear boy, you are in grave danger. And I am here to protect you. _She says kindly. I gasp inward. Gaea is trying to help the one who put her in a eternal sleep?_

"_Why?" I ask and she laughs, the ground beneath us rumbles. I stumble, but remain standing. _

Because I want to diminish the ones who are after you because I hate them. This is perfect for me. _She says. I shudder. I have been used as a pawn ever since I found out I was a demigod. _

_I shake my head, "Sorry to rain on your parade, but no." I say. I close my eyes and try to force myself awake, but I can't._

You can't escape me that easily, child. _She says softly. I snap my eyes open and I stare at her. She is smiling as if she is having a good dream. _

"_What do you want?" I ask again. She chuckles._

My lower sons, the Titans, some of them are after you. They have caused too much problems and they need to be removed. I shall give you a sliver of my power so that you may remove them once and for all. _She says. No, no more blessings or any of that crap._

"_No." I say. "No more power, no more." I shake my head. There's suddenly someone grasping my hand. I look down and I see that Gaea lays by my feet sleeping, but she grasps my hand. I try to remove it, but her grip is a hard as steel. _

Perseus Jackson, I give you my blessing, it has never happened before. Be grateful and accept it, for it is too late, the blessing has been given. _She says, letting go of my hand. I look at it and it has a scorch mark on it. It is like the one Chronos gave me, but the inside of the circle isn't elegant lines and curves, its a simple tree sprouting from the ground. I close my hand into a fist. _

"_Why me?" I ask, too many people have put their trust in me to protect them, and I have failed before. I can't accept these gifts no more. _

_Gaea laughs, _Because you are the most powerful demigod to ever walk on Earth. I believe it is time for the Titans to be removed from this life. _She says. I shudder. I think of Iapetus and how he saved me multiple times from death. He was the only good Titan. _

Iapetus was a special case. _Gaea says, reading my mind. _You removed his harshness and made him soft and kind. Not all the Titans can hope of that happening. _She says. I cringe away from her, not wanting to be near her anymore. _

I bid you farewell, Perseus, for we may not speak to one another for a while. _Gaea says, her smile remaining. I should be celebrating in my mind right now, but I am filled with confusion. _

"_Why?" I ask and the earth goddess chuckles. _

Silly boy, always filled with curiosity. Just like Pandora. _She says. _The reason is that it is very hard to conjure up the energy while in slumber. I have containing my energy since I fell asleep once again, for I knew I would want to speak with you. _She finishes. I open my mouth to speak, but all I see is black. I tumble into darkness once more. _

I wake up and sit up, gasping. I look around and I am still alone. It's mid-afternoon, the sunlight pouring in through the light curtains. I look at my hand and I see the scorch mark Gaea gave me. I'll tell Chiron when Apollo wakes up.

I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and stand up. I stretch my arms and back. I realize that I am shirtless again, but no one is here to see my chest. I get up and walk over to the bathroom.

I take a long shower, just standing there half the time as the water runs down on me. I finish the shower and I change into training clothes, jeans and sneakers. The heat is intense in the training room and I'd rather not pass out from heat exhaustion. I sprint down the stairs in into the room. I seal the door shut with the Mist so no one can come in.

I activate my shield and I hurry over to the shield training. I am able to finish 16 levels before dropping. The vigorous training left me nearly spent. I check the time and I see that it is only 8:37. I groan and I walk back up the steps. I walk into the bathroom and I run cold water over my face, waking me up.

I hear the cabin door open and someone walks in. I slap my wrist and my sword appears. The footsteps are quiet and slinky, so their trying not to be heard. I inch closer to the bathroom door.

The intruder stops walking and stands, I use this to my advantage. I yell a battle cry and I attack, only to be shot in the left bicep and right thigh by silver arrows. I don't even cry out because I am used to the pain.I tear them out and I continue to fight.

More arrows are shot at me, but I defect them easily. I snap my necklace off and I use my shield for what its purpose is. I advance on the intruder and I trip them. I lock my legs around theirs and I hold my sword to their throat. Only then do I get a clear view of who it is. It's Artemis.

I let out an unmanly squeak of fear. I stumble away immediately. I drop my weapons and I fall to my knees. "Lady Artemis, I-I apologize for my rash actions towards you. I accept any punishment you give me." I stutter, ashamed of myself.

"Rise. boy." She says,, completely emotionless. I scramble to my feet and I look at her. Her silver eyes gleaming in the dim room.

"Your presence has been requested at the Big House immediately." She says, her cold mask is on. No way to break it now.

"Is Apollo awake?" I ask, not wanting to break my vow. Artemis nods and I sprint to the door. Artemis clears her throat and I turn to see her looking at me.

"What?" I ask, oblivious to whatever she is trying to tell me. She groans and begins to walk out. She yells, "Put a shirt on!" before leaving. I blush a dark red when I realize that I was shirtless in front of a man-hating goddess. I grab my forest green t-shirt. I also put my black aviator jacket on.

I walk over to the door and I peek my head out. The sun blinds me for a moment, but when my vision clears, I see that there is no one out. And mean I mean no one. It's like everyone caught the flu or something.

I count to three in my head and I sprint to the Big House. I sprint up the stairs of the patio. I knock on the door and Chiron answers. "Percy! I'm glad to see you well." He exclaims and pulls me into a hug.

"Apollo is awake?" I ask, still breathless. Chiron lets go of me and looks at me with concern.

"Yes my boy. He is in the kitchen, but-" He never got to finish because I slipped past him and I sprinted to the kitchen.

I finally reach the kitchen and I immediately spot the sun god. He sits at the table with a cup of soup in front of him. He looks horrible. His sandy hair is disheveled. There are purple semicircles under his eyes. His usual tan has whiten nearly completely to a sickly white.

He looks up when he hears me running towards him. His eyes light up and he smiles dryly. I tackle him into a hug. He embraces me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." I say, tears threatening to spill. He pulls away and he looks at me with sad eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" He asks softly. A single tear flows down my face. I pause for a couple seconds before continuing.

"For nearly killing you." I whisper. I hear Chiron behind me, but I heed him no attention. He stands silent, not wanting to interrupt.

"Don't be sorry, Percy. I would have done everything I did again in a heartbeat." He says, his usual humor is completely gone, with not a trace left behind.

"But why?" I ask.

"Because this world needs more people like you." He says, I just stand there shocked.

"Lord Apollo, would you like to go to the living room and finish the conversation there?" Chiron asks. I jump in alarm, I forgot he was there. Apollo nods and he gets up. He walks into the living room and I grab a blanket and I lay it on top of him. I used to that with Mom whenever she wasn't feeling well. Apollo sends me a silent thanks as I sit down.

"Percy, take your jacket off. It's quite stuffy in here." Chiron says. I don't protest because it's really humid in here. I take my jacket off and I hang it on the coat rack. I see that the left sleeve is stained red. Puzzled, I look over at my arm and my eyes widen. I totally forgot that Artemis shot me there. Scared, I look down at my right leg and I see that my sock is becoming soaked in blood. I turn my body to an angle that they can't see my arm.

"I, uh, um, excuse me for one moment." I say, dashing to the bathroom, leaving a confused Chiron and Apollo behind.

I enter the bathroom and I lock the door. I roll up my pant leg and I see the wound. I go into the medicine cabinet and I pull out bandages. I wrap my leg and my arm tightly. I clean up my bloody mess and I dispose of it quickly. I decide to enhance the Mist to hide the bandages.

I take a deep breath to calm my frayed nerves. I leave the bathroom and I sit on the couch, ignoring the concerned looks coming from Chiron and Apollo.

"Percy? Why is your arm wrapped in a bandage?" Apollo asks, and I look at him with wide eyes. How in the Hades did he see it?!

"Uh, I fell." I lie quickly, silently thanking Athena for giving me quicker wits.

"What did you fall on?" Chiron cuts in.

"My dagger."

"What dagger?" Apollo asks

"The one I was training with?"

"When did you train with daggers?" Chiron asks.

"Yesterday."

"How?" Apollo asks

I almost blurt out my training room. I snap my mouth shut, nicking my tongue. "In the back of my cabin." I respond quickly.

Chiron's eyes light up when he realizes something. "Then why did you just wrap your wound?" He asks, I falter. Dammit!

I groan. "Fine, you got me." I mumble.

"Then what actually happened?" Apollo asks. I don't want to tell him his sister shot me, Artemis would hunt me down.

"I did it to myself, just before I came here. I-I didn't have enough time to wrap it." I lie smoothly, with the occasional stutter to prove my point. Apollo pales and Chiron looks like he's gonna be sick.

"What?" Chiron asks, I conjure up tears to add on to the act, which wasn't hard.

"I did it to myself." I repeat.

"Did you do it anywhere else?" Chiron asks. I nod my head and let one tear stream down my face.

"Where?" Apollo asks, I roll up my jeans to show my leg. He gasps.

"Oh Percy, why?" Chiron pleads, I shake my head, making more tears come down my face.

"Please. We can help." Apollo says. I shake my head harder and I hide my head in my arms, with my knees pulled to my chest.

Apollo moves from his spot on the couch to next to me. He pulls me into a hug and I let him. I cry on his shoulder, sobs racking my chest.

"Why?" Apollo asks me softly. I mumble my answer quietly. "Repeat please." He says quietly.

"Because I can't live with myself." I say very quietly. Apollo looks at me, his blue eyes darker than they usually are.

"Why?" He asks again. More tears fall from my face when I look up at him.

"I-I can't think straight anymore! All I can see and f-feel is pain! I just want it to end!" I say, I know I'm lying about harming myself, but what I said was true.

Chiron looks at me with sad eyes. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asks. He knows the answer already, but he wants to see if I answer differently.

"I didn't want to be more of a burden." I say, Apollo facepalms himself. I hear him intake a sharp breath.

"Percy, you don't always need to put other people first. You sometimes need to take care of yourself first." Chiron says. I shake my head.

"No, I don't. I'll be fine as long as everyone else is." I say, rubbing my eyes. I wipe away my tears with such force, I have red marks on my cheekbones.

"Everyone else won't be fine if you keep doing this to yourself." Apollo says. I stare at my palms, not wanting to look at either of them in the eye. I freeze when I see Gaea's scorch mark on my hand. I ball my hands into fists, so the can't see them.

"But it helps take my mind off other things." I say, Apollo immediately knows what I am talking about, his eyes widen in fear.

"What other things?" Chiron asks, fearful of the answer. If it can scare a god, then it must be pretty bad.

"Death." I whisper, bowing my head in shame.

_**Ohhh Cliffhanger! Sorry, it was just too good to pass up! I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**-AEDTFI**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again. **_

_**-AEDTFI**_

**Isabelle's POV-**

These past few days have pissed me off beyond compare. Percy has been hidden in his cabin, refusing to come out, even to just _eat._ I try talking to Chiron about it, but he blows me off! Ugh, I swear that centaur can really get on my nerves.

I'm about to walk out of my cabin, to go to breakfast, when I see Percy sprinting to the Big House. I quietly step out of my cabin and I follow Percy quietly.

I see him knock on the door and Chiron answers, also giving Percy a hug. _Gods, does he always have to hug him?_ They speak for a moment, something about the kitchen, before Percy pushes past Chiron and into the house. Chiron looks puzzled at first, but then follows. I trust my instincts and I hurry over to the kitchen window.

I stand in the bushes as I peek in. I see Apollo sitting in there. He looks like he caught a deadly virus. I feel bad for him. Percy bursts in and he's shocked at first when he sees the sun god. Percy then tackles Apollo into a bear hug. I stare in shock, _Percy has never done anything like that before_. Apollo pulls away and looks at Percy with a worried glance.

That's where the tears started. A single tear rolls down Percy's cheek as he and Apollo talk. Chiron interrupts and invites them to the living room. Percy nods and he helps Apollo to the living room. I sprint around the house and I sit by the living room window. The window is cracked open so I can hear as well as see.

Percy lays a blanket over a shivering Apollo. Apollo takes it gratefully and wraps it around himself. He walks over and sits on the couch across from Apollo.

"Percy, take your jacket off. It's quite stuffy in here." Chiron says. Percy nods and walks over to the coat rack. He takes his jacket off and from my point of view, I can see his wound. Its a clean puncture to the bicep. Percy doesn't even notice it until he sees some blood on his sleeve. _He really has seaweed for brains._ He stares at in in alarm. He then looks down at his leg and I follow his gaze. I see his sock is soaked in blood.

"I, uh, um, excuse me for one moment." He says, sprinting to the bathroom. Apollo and Chiron stare after him, perplexed. They quietly talk to eat other. I sprint over to the bathroom window..

Kelp Head left it open so I was able to see what he was doing. He rolled up his jeans and I could see an identical wound to the one on his arm. He hurries and grabs bandages. He hastily wraps his arm and leg. He closes his eyes and concentrates, for a moment, the bandages disappear. I do a double take and I notice white fluffy stuff surrounds his arm, _The Mist._ Confident, he walks out of the bathroom, but I am already sprinting back.

I come back just as Percy does. Apollo and Chiron look at him in a mix of puzzlement and concern.

"Percy? Why is your arm wrapped in a bandage?" Apollo asks almost immediately. I smirk, he couldn't have seriously thought he could trick a god.

"Uh, I fell." Percy says with his quick wits. I almost burst into laughter.

"What did you fall on?" Chiron cuts in. _Ooo, Percy got caught lying!_

"My dagger." He says, I quietly facepalm myself. Percy Jackson does not use daggers in battle.

"What dagger?" Apollo asks, _yep that's what you get for lying_.

"The one I was training with?" Percy says, _trained? When did you train?_

"When did you train with daggers?" Chiron asks. _Yep, saw that coming._

"Yesterday." He says. Chiron looks at him befuddled.

"How?" Apollo asks, I snicker. _Busted_.

Percy opens his mouth to answer, but closes it quickly. He falters before continuing. "In the back of my cabin." He says. He's lying and I know it.

Chiron has a look of realization. "Then why did you just wrap your wounds?" He asks. I smirk.

Percy groans. "Fine, you got me." He mumbles. I anticipate the real answer.

"Then what actually happened?" Apollo asks. I am literally right next to the window.

"I did it to myself, just before I came here. I-I didn't have enough time to wrap it." Percy says, I freeze and I stare in shock. Apollo pales and Chiron looks like he's gonna be sick.

"What?" Chiron asks. Tears form in Percy's eyes, shattering my heart.

"I did it to myself." He repeats. Each word feels like another blow to my mental form.

"Did you do it anywhere else?" Chiron asks. Percy nods his head and a single tear rolls down his face.

"Where?" Apollo asks, Percy rolls up his jeans to show his wound. Apollo gasps. Tears threaten to fall, but I push them away.

"Oh Percy, why?" Chiron pleads, Percy shakes his head, making more tears come down his face.

"Please. We can help." Apollo says. Percy shakes his head harder and hides his head in his arms, with his knees pulled to his chest. I just want to jump through the window and help him.

Apollo moves from his spot on the couch to next to Percy. Apollo pulls him into a hug. Percy begins to cry even harder, each sob taking it's toll on me.

"Why?" Apollo asks softly. I hear Percy mumbling. "Repeat please." Apollo says gently.

"Because I can't live with myself." Percy says very quietly. I accidentally let out a quiet squeak of shock.

"Why?" He asks again. More tears fall from Percy's face when he looks up at the sun god.

"I-I can't think straight anymore! All I can see and f-feel is pain! I just want it to end!" Percy exclaims. I want to just go in there and hug him. _Isabelle Perez! Get it together!_

Chiron looks at Perc with a sad expressions. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asks. I already know what he is going to say.

"I didn't want to be more of a burden." Percy says, Apollo facepalms himself. I hear him intake a sharp breath. I also facepalm myself.

"Percy, you don't always need to put other people first. You sometimes need to take care of yourself first." Chiron says. Percy shakes his head furiously.

"No, I don't. I'll be fine as long as everyone else is." Percy says, rubbing his eyes harshly. There are scratch marks on his cheekbones.

"Everyone else won't be fine if you keep doing this to yourself." Apollo says. Gods, I wanna hug Apollo right now. Percy looks at his palms, he freezes for a moment, but it fades quickly. He balls his hands into fists.

"But it helps take my mind off other things." Percy says, Apollo immediately knows what he is talking about, his eyes widen in fear. My heart pounds and my breathing quickens.

"What other things?" Chiron asks, fearful of the answer. If it can scare a god, then it must be pretty bad.

"Death." Percy whispers, bowing his head in shame. My heart starts to fasten. I know I should use my head and think, but I don't.

I sprint up the patio and into the Big House. The incredulous faces of Apollo and Chiron was humorous, but I didn't laugh. Percy looks up and tries to stop crying, but it doesn't work.

"Isabelle, what are doing here?" Chiron asks me. I actually look at him this time. He has a mixed expression of confusion, pain, and sadness. It hurts to look at him.

"There's someone fatally injured at the lava wall. They were messing around and one of them fell into the pit. I got him out, but I came to tell you." I lie smoothly. I quickly summon lightning and I electrify one of the ares kids that beat up Percy. Tom is now on the ground, burned to a crisp. I realize that my plan worked when Chiron flashed up and galloped away. Apollo looks at me with curious eyes. I ignore him and I sit by Percy's side. The boy cowers and looks away.

"Look at me." I tell Percy in a stern tone. Percy reluctantly looks at me. I've heard so many stories about his eyes. That they were a beautiful sea-green that were always filled with mirth, love, strength, and sass. They would sparkle with delight when he laughed, or smiled. But when I look into his eyes, they are no where near that. They are a simple dark green that is filled with pain, misery, absentness, and fear. They would darken with fear whenever someone spoke to him. They are nothing like the legends.

"Death is never the answer. Yes I know, life seems invaluable at points, but you always have to look towards the lighter part of life. For some people that light is huge, the size of this planet, and for others, it can be the size of a pinecone. But everyone has their anchor to this life. You just need to find it, that's all. Life always turn around for the better, it just sometimes takes a lot of time and emotion for it to turn." The words pour out of mouth faster than I could stop them. When I saw his eyes, I just snapped, I was determined to see the sea green eyes, the mirth, the strength, the...love in them again. Percy looks at me in shock.

"O-Okay." He says, bowing his head again. I take my index finger and I raise his chin again so that he is facing me. I stare straight into his eyes.

"You are braver than that." I say before moving my finger away from his chin. He holds my gaze. I smile.

Apollo clears his throat, he probably would have told us yet another horrid hakui, but he went into a raging coughing fit. Percy rushes to his side and hands him a cup of tea. Apollo takes it willingly and takes a few sips. When Apollo is finished, Percy takes the cup and sets it back down.

"Better?" Percy asks, Apollo cracks a smile and nods. Percy places a hand on Apollo's back. "Good." He says, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. When Percy looks away to get Apollo more tea, Apollo and I give each other an incredulous look.

"How did you do that?" Apollo mouths quietly. I shrug, "I don't know." I mouth back. Percy looks back over and hands Apollo some more tea. Apollo says thanks to him before continuing to drink.

Percy sits back down. He stares at me and I stifle a gasp. For a moment, there was a microscopic twinkle in his eyes. It was extremely small, but it fills me with hope. I stare into his eyes again as he stares into mine. I could just stay like that for days, staring at him, with all of his beauty and scars. He truly is one of the greatest. I realize that Apollo is staring at us, and I immediately look away. I stand up quickly.

"I-uh-um, need to go check on that poor kid. I'll talk to you later, Percy. Feel better soon, Lord Apollo." I say, I quickly bow to Apollo before hurrying out if the Big House. I lied yet again. I sprint to my cabin and I slam it shut behind me.

"Izzy?" I hear Jason call out from his bed. I groan loudly.

"What?" I whine. Jason snorts.

"Nevermind, you seem fine." He says, I can practically hear the smirk. I shoot a small lightning bolt at him, zapping him. He yelps and I burst into laughter.

"What was that for?" He calls out to me, I laugh even harder. I walk over to my half-brother and I smile when I see him. The circles under his eyes are becoming more lighter. His posture is better.

When I first came here, I entered the cabin for the first time to see a weeping son of Zeus. He was curled into a ball on the floor and he was weeping over a photo of a very pretty girl. My first thought was, _Oh, a child of Aphrodite dumped him for someone else_. But then as I grew closer to Jason over the years, I found out that he watched as his girlfriend, Piper, died in his arms. I also learned that he lost all of his best friends, Leo- son of Hephaestus, Frank- Son of Mars, Hazel- daughter of Pluto, and Nico- son of Hades.

He also told me about Percy and Annabeth. He told me all about their love story, and how they grew even closer when they fell into Tartarus together.

He told me that they went missing after the war, but they weren't dead. And he was determined to find them. He was always going to council meetings with the gods. He was always on quests looking for them, he would always come back bloodied, hurt, and broken even more. Him and Chiron would stay up late at nights looking for any information they could find. But whenever Jason wasn't on the search, he was either crying in his bed or helping Chiron run camp. He rarely ever slept. When Thalia and the hunters visited, Thalia would always be trying to convince Jason to sleep. It was heartbreaking to see him so distraught.

When Percy was found, Jason insisted on meeting him the second he woke up. Of course, Zeus told him that he wasn't allowed to see Percy until he came to camp. That infuriated Jason so much that he went crazy. He entered the forest and knocked half of it down with lightning, that earned him a month of stable duty. He was mentally unstable, he couldn't stop shaking at points.

When Percy arrived at camp, Jason tried everything to see him, but it always seemed that someone would ruin the chance. He was a little happy for one of his best friends to return, but was still in a depressed state when Chiron told him of Percy's condition. But that night at the pavilion tore him apart.

Seeing Percy for the first time in 3 years snapped him back to reality. It was heartbreaking to see Jason hug the son of the sea. It was also very surprising the way he held himself together. I smiled at his strength for his friend.

I shake my head. "Just for the fun of it." I say, smiling. Jason shrugs and stands up, towering over me. He walks away to the bathroom. I go over to my bed and I pick up my Celestial bronze sword and I hurry out. I head for sword practice to get my mind off certain things.

* * *

**A/N How ya guys liking it?! Isabelle is developing some feelings for our very own Percy, but will they stay? *Cackles evilly***


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again. **_

_**-AEDTFI**_

**ConnwaersonofThantos****- First- Thank you and its alright you haven't read in a while, as long as you enjoy it to your lesiure. Second- That plot sounds really captivating. As long as you match it with equally amazing writing, you will be a success! Thank you for asking and when you post it, I will most likely become your biggest fan. **

**Percy's POV-**

I sit on the couch, frozen in place. Isabelle isn't in front of me any more, but I can still see her dark blue eyes, staring at me with such passion. I can still feel the soft brush of her finger underneath my chin.

I hear someone clearing their throat and I realize that Apollo is still there, looking at me, dumbfounded. I blush a dark red and I stand up. "I-I'm gonna g-go." I stutter, blushing darker and darker. Apollo raises a questioning eyebrow as I stumble towards the door. I grab my aviator jacket and I hastily put it on. Apollo begins to stand up, but I find the doorknob first. I twist it and I open the door. I sprint out the door and to the forest.

I run past through trees and foliage until I find the river. I climb up a rock and I take my shoes off, letting the water run through my toes. I put my head in my hands and I close my eyes. All I can see is Isabelle. Her soft smile, her light laugh, and those eyes. Those dark, captivating, beautiful blue eyes. They look like they hold a million secrets in which I'll never learn.

I groan and I try to think of other things, but there isn't much I can think of without bursting into tears. I take my hands away from my face and I lazily make shapes with water. I make trees, houses, flowers. I make another one without looking, but when I look up, I immediately disperse it. It was a heart.

I hear the shaking of leaves and snapping of branches behind me. I touch my wrist unconsciously, making sure my bracelet was there. A tall and lanky figure appears, his head hung low, dark hair covering his face. It's Jon.

"Hey Jon!" I call out to him. His head snaps up and he sees me. He smiles and he walks over to me. I move over so he can sit. He quietly climbs up the rock and sits next to me. he takes his shoes off and places his feet in the water.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asks and I shrug. I continue to make shapes with the water.

"Alright I guess. How are you?" I ask. He nervously starts the knot his fingers in his black t-shirt.

"Um, okay." He says, suddenly shy. I look at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he twists his shirt even more. He blushes a dark red.

"I-I met this girl…" He trails off. I smirk.

"Who is it?" I ask, elbowing him playfully. He blushes even darker.

"Sh-She's a daughter of Demeter." He says quietly. I grin.

"What's her name?" I ask, continuing to elbow him. He huffs in exasperation, puffing out his chest. He puts his head in his hands.

"Katherine." He mumbles. I remember who that is. She's very beautiful, but she tries to hide it, obviously an aspect she didn't pick up from her father. Her dirty blond hair was always up in a braid or ponytail, with a bandanna to hold it back. Her dark brown eyes shining with kindness and love for everyone she sees. Her beautiful face is always covered in dirt since she's in the garden 24/7.

"I could talk to her for you." I say and he snaps his gaze at me. His golden eyes huge in fear.

"No nononononono." He says. "She might think that I am too scared or-or coward to speak to her." He says, freaking out. Wow, boys are no better than girls when it comes to this stuff.

"Then talk to her." I say, "I'll come with you." He looks at me in awe.

"You would do that for me?" He asks and I nod. He pulls me into a bear hug that would rival Tyson's. "Thank you." he mumbles. I pat his back awkwardly, remembering what Jason told me. _He rarely ever talks to people, much less helps them. He's been like that ever since he had to kill his sister in Manhattan. _This is a big step for him.

"Come on, let's go and find her." I say calmly. He nods and puts his shoes back on, I put mine on also. We both stand up and we walk out of the forest. Jon and I start a small conversation as we walk just to lighten things up.

He tells me this funny story about when he was 5 and his mother tried to give him a bath. Key word: tried. I burst into laughter as he tells the story. He just came inside from playing in the mud and his mom forced him into a bath. He did everything in his power to stop her. I was laughing so hard by the time he was finished, my stomach hurts.

I noticed that people were giving us strange glances as we walked across camp. I hear people speak about us behind our backs in hushed tones.

"Percy Jackson is laughing? Jon Fable is smiling?" People would say, I'll admit, it must have been an odd sight to see. A boy who was damaged beyond repair, laughing and smiling. A boy who hasn't said a word to a living soul in over 6 years, tells a story. It's odd, yet touching.

We finally arrive at Demeter's garden and we immediately spot Katherine. She is tending to a patch of sunflowers. Jon and I walk over to her, but she doesn't hear us because she so focused on the flowers.

I clear my throat loudly to grab her attention. She turns to look and is momentarily shocked. _How much more of that am I going to get today?_ I think bitterly to myself. Katherine snaps out of it and smiles warmly at us two.

"Hi Jon." She said and Jon waves awkwardly. Katherine turns her attention to me. She curtsies me, I look at her in a baffled expression.

"Percy Jackson, it is an honor." She says, very formally. I raise an eyebrow and I tap her shoulder, indicating for her to rise.

"I don't deserve your formality, but that is not why I came. I came with Jon, to speak with you." I say, raising a hand before she can object to my sayings. I push Jon ahead of me so that the two are face to face, or face to chest because Jon is way taller than her. Jon is blushing a little, but so is Katherine.

"H-Hi." Jon says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi." Katherine responds, nervously tapping her shovel.

"W-Would you want to go to the campfire tonight? Together?" He asks, stumbling on the words a little. Katherine looks at him in shock.

She recollects herself and responds. "I would love to." She says, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She had to literally jump to do that. She sprints away before Jon can say anything.

Jon holds his cheek as stares at the spot Katherine was just at a few moments ago. I laugh and I pat him on the back.

"Come on." I say, trying not to laugh as I talk.

It felt so good to laugh and joke around again. Maybe I can restart, find happiness once more. Maybe I'll find love again, but instead, it grows instead of shattering right in front of me. Maybe I can become Percy Jackson again, not the empty shell of what remained of him.

_**Hey! Sorry if its crappy, I'm really trying to push out chapters as fast as I can! No worries for you adrenaline junkies, there shall be a climate in the upcoming chapter, no spoilers though. Hahahahaha.**_

_**~AEDTFI**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Responses to my awesome reviewers!**_

_**Guest**__**- You'll see**_

_**Can'tResistThisFantabulosity**__**- *takes bow* Thank you**_

_**ConnwaersonofThantos**__**- I could be your beta reader if you would like. I would love to help you. Plus, honestly, I was horrendous just a few months ago. It just takes time, patience and your skills. Just reread everything! I honestly reread every paragraph before continuing. Just believe in yourself, and your writing will be truly stunning!**_

_**Okay, first off, I apologize for the long A/N but this is really exciting for me. Second, I have almost reached 6,000 views! Like, thank you! I didn't really think that this story would be so captivating and awesome! This was only possible by you guys! Thank you times infinity! Love you guys!**_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again. **_

_**-AEDTFI**_

Isabelle's POV-

I walk out of sword training, sweaty and sore, just what I needed. I sheath my sword and I walk towards my cabin. There's something buzzing about in the conversations around me. I walk a little closer to a group of Aphrodite kids to hear what's going on.

"Omg, did you hear about Percy?" One girl asks. The remainder of the group shakes their heads, leaning in closer to hear. I lean in also.

"He was with Jon Fable and they were laughing! Like full blown laughing." She says and the groups gasps. I back away and I walk faster to the Zeus cabin. A million thoughts whirl through my head.

I walk in and I close the door behind me. Jason isn't here, thank the gods. I throw my sword onto my bed and I grab fresh clothes. I quickly change out of my sweaty workout clothes and I change into a purple FOB tank top and cutoff jean shorts. I grab my white converses and I quickly put them on. I grab my sword again and I twist the handle. It shrinks down into a FOB rubber bracelet, which I slide onto my left wrist. I put my hair up into a tight ponytail, my blue streaks sticking out.

I walk out of my cabin, feeling refreshed. I start walking around camp, looking for Percy, I want to see his smile. I want to see the legendary sea-green eyes. I want…. him. I freeze in my steps. Realization hits me. I am in love. I am in love with the broken son of Poseidon.

I continue to walk, but my steps are lighter. It seems like a heavy weight was just lifted from my shoulders, it felt better than 100 sword trainings. My heart pounded faster and faster with every step I took. A big grin splits my face. I can't stop smiling, why can't I stop smiling.

I notice a few boys looking at me. Some are catcalling to me, probably because I am usually very quiet in front of people I don't know. I send them icy glares that could cut through Celestial bronze. They yelp and run away, I laugh aloud.

I walk into the forest and I hear laughter. Unfamiliar, light laughter. I quickly climb up a tree and I look down, hidden from them. It's two boys, both tall, skinny, and dark haired. They are sitting on a rock, laughing and talking. Like normal teenagers.

Suddenly, the one to the left looks towards the water. I can see his face, it's Percy. My grin widens, making my cheeks hurt real bad. Percy lazily makes a stream of water float elegantly in the air. The second boy watches with wonder. I stifle a gasp, it's Jon.

Deciding that its now or never, I leap from the tree and I tumble to the ground. I stand up and brush off any leaves or dirt I may have gotten on my clothes. I raise my chin, showing no fear, and I walk towards the boys. My stomach twists and churns with excitement and nervousness.

I clear my throat and the two boys snap their attention to me. Percy looks at me with nervousness and happiness. I smile a little. Jon looks at me with confusment, the first emotion I've ever seen from him.

"Percy, would you mind taking a walk with me? I need to speak with you." I say, not showing my nervousness or excitement. Percy thinks for a moment, he looks back over at Jon who nods. Percy looks back at me and nods, smiling.

"I'd love to." He says softly. The water he was playing with goes back into the water. He starts to put his shoes back on.

"I'll meet you at the beach." I say before walking away. Percy yells in agreement as I go farther away. I blush a deep red. _Gods, this is going to be interesting. _I think to myself.

I walk onto the beach. I take my shoes off so the sand doesn't ruin a good pair of converses. I walk along the shore, waiting for Percy. I twist my bracelet nervously.

I suddenly hear panting and the patter of feet. I snap my attention to behind me and I see Percy running to catch up to me. I stop walking and I stand there, waiting. He arrives finally, panting hard.

"I...here…" He announces. I laugh and nod.

"I've noticed." I reply jokingly. He smiles and stands straighter, finally catching his breath.

"You wished to speak with me." He asks, one of his eyebrows raised. I nod and I resume walking along the shore, the water running past my toes.

Percy walks next to me, looking handsome as always. His raven black hair unruly and sticking out all over the place. His beautifully sculpted face. I look up into his eyes and I smile even more. There they are, the light, sea-green eyes. I now understand what got all those girls melting under his gaze, for it is simply enchanting. It's surprising that I am still on my feet, and not spasming on the ground.

"I did." I say simply, snapping my attention away from his eyes. I could get lost in them.

"Yes, I was meaning to speak with you." I say, letting my emotions flow. Its just him, and he understands. I know he does.

"About what happened at the Big house." Percy blurts out, and I whirl around to face him. He is letting his emotions flow out also. I can read of everyone of one them, nervousness, comical, and… passion.

I nod. "Yes, it revolves around that." I say bluntly. "When I started to talk, I just couldn't stop. I looked into your eyes and I just… released myself." I say, Percy relaxes a little.

"You don't understand how much I am thinking the same thing." He says softly. I look at him confused.

"You are one of the only people who can change my mind. I would've killed myself in the Big House if you didn't show up." He says, taking one of my hands and holding it with both of his. I blush a little, but I let him.

"Yeah, about that. I accidently fried an Ares kid, he didn't burn himself." I admit. Percy laughs, making his eyes glow, I melt a little on the inside.

"Good for you." He says softly. I laugh and I take my other hand and I lay it on top of our holding hands. He smiles and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Percy, I have feelings for you. Stronger than ever before. And you may not feel the same for me, but I just can't hold it in anymore." I say, blushing. Percy blushes also. He removes one of his hands from our intertwinement and he cups my chin, raising it so we are eye to eye.

"You're right I don't feel the same way for you." He says and my heart shatters. He doesn't love me. But he holds our gaze. "I feel even stronger feelings for you." He whispers. He leans in and kisses me. I freeze for a moment, this is actually happening.

I relax and I kiss back. His soft, delicate lips touching mine. It's soft and light at first, with only our lips lightly connecting. But passion and love starts to flow even more and we kiss harder, lips clashing on lips, teeth clashing on teeth. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself higher to him. He wraps his arms around my waist, lifting me. I shiver as I lean close to him, his warmth so inducing.

We pull away reluctantly, panting a little from loss of oxygen. Percy smiles and pulls me into a hug, and I hug back. I rest my head on his shoulder and I sigh. Happiness filling me.

Suddenly, Percy gasps and falls forwards, taking me with him. We fall hard onto the sand, water soaking me. I pull myself off Percy and I gasp. There's a black arrow protruding from his back.

"Percy!" I scream, he groans quietly. _Water, water heals him_. I think.

"I'm so sorry." I say before pulling the arrow out of his back, he screams in pain. I hold back tears, no, stay strong for him.

I grab his arms and I pull him closer to the water. Waves crash onto him, but he continues to bleed. His already pale skin grows into a sickly green. I begin to freak out.

I hear laughing not too far from us. I look and I see a girl. She has blond curly hair, and striking gray eyes. She's about my age and is very beautiful. But her menacing smile ruins it all.

"Foolish!" She screams at me, laughing. Red tinges my vision as I take off my bracelet, now holding my sword. I walk over to her, a growling sound coming from the back of my throat. She throws her bow away from her and pulls out a curved sword. _A scythe _I remember. But I barely pay attention to that, all I care about is cutting her throat and making her choke on her own blood.

She laughs even more. "Do you seriously think that you can fight me?! The all powerful Annabeth Chase?!" She screeches. I continue to walk up to her until I am right in her face.

"Listen here, Annabitch. I will make you suffer for what you did to Percy." I say in a deathly calm tone. Annabeth laughs and I hawk a spitball right on her face. She turns a dark red and is about to say something, but I swipe at her ankles, I swipe so hard, I end up cutting through her bone. She wails in pain, and I head butt her. She falls to the ground, with a huge gash on her forehead.

"Awe, did I wound your pride?" I ask in a babyish tone. She growls and tries to move. I lower my bloody sword right on her adam's apple.

"Not on my watch." I hiss at her. She looks at me in fear. I kick her damaged ankle and she screams in pain. I push my sword in a little, a trickle of blood flows from her throat. She whimpers.

"I wish I could make you suffer. Make you suffer even more. I wish I could make you in so much pain that you wished you never existed on this planet!" I scream. She recollects herself and stares at me with hatred.

"Not gonna happen cloud head." She snaps. I laugh.

"'Cloud Head'? Is that the best you got?" I ask, returning to my angry demeanor. Annabeth opens her mouth to speak, but a deep, husky voice replies behind me.

"For her maybe, but not for me." He says, I whirl around and I see a tall figure. He is tall and muscular. Golden hair cut short, military style. Golden eyes, like ichor, stare at me in wonder. Golden armor encases him. He smiles at me with blinding white teeth.

"Well, a child of Zeus. Seems like he didn't keep his oath." He says, laughing and smiling like we're buddies. I try and figure out who this is, suddenly, my mind hatches an idea.

"Hyperion, titan of the East." I say and Hyperion nods in approval.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" He asks, booming laughter. It hurts my ears so much, but I don't move. I grip my sword tighter, its edge not leaving Annabeth's throat.

"What do you want?" I ask, ignoring his insult. He pulls out a sword about 4 feet long. It's Imperial Gold. I remain emotionless as I stare at both him and the sword.

"Well first off, I want Annabeth. Second, I want you dead." He says, raising his sword. This may be my last fight.

I slice Annabeth's throat, blood spraying all over me. She crumples to the ground, bleeding into the dirt. I raise my sword in defense as Hyperion brings it down. The impact was very strong, I go flying backwards. But I scramble to my feet and I sprint back over to him. He laughs.

"Coming back for more little demigod?" He asks. I growl and I attack. He parries my swing and tries to knock over my legs with the flat of the blade, I frontflip over the blade to avoid it. I bring my sword down onto his shoulder. A deep wound appears, spilling ichor. Before it can heal, I summon lightning and I electrify it, burning the wound. He doesn't acknowledge it as he swings at my head. I duck and I cut behind his knees. He kneels, but still fights. He swipes ad slices, cutting me multiple times. I am growing more and more tired by the moment. I flip over his head and I stab him in the back, right in his heart. Before he can pull it out, I use the last of my energy, mixing it with my rage and love, and I summon the most powerful lightning bolt I have ever made. Hyperion disappears in a flash of gold and white, taking Annabeth with him. I collapse to the ground, becoming very dizzy.

I struggle to stand and I stumble back over to Percy. He lays limp in the sand. I kneel by his side and I cradle his head in my lap. I take a deep breath, trying to stop my head from spinning.

I hear the galloping of hooves, but I don't look up. I push some hairs out of Percy's face. I push back tears once more.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up and I see Chiron smiling sadly at me.

"Isabelle, we need to take Percy to the Big House."He says, his voice gruff. I nod and I help Chiron place Percy on his back. Chiron begins to gallop away. I try to follow, but fatigue and dizziness overload and I collapse to the ground, blacking out.

_**Hey! Sorry, but I kinda had to do that. Percbelle! R&R!**_

_**~AEDTFI**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Responses to my awesome reviewers!**_

_**HuntressJadeDaughterOfPosedion**__**- Thank you. Your questions shall be answered in this chapter. I wouldn't dare leave you guys in the dark. ;)**_

_**Storm-Girl-Hates-Hugs**__**- That was the exact reaction I was expecting. Thank you.**_

_**ConnwaersonofThantos**__**- Yeah, I am just getting more and more excited to write this.**_

_**Can'tResistThisFantabulosity**__**- Sorry, but I don't think Annabeth would ever have a chance with Percy again. **_

_**meklittt**__**- While you reviewed on those earlier chapters, I wanted to still say thank you for your compliments. **_

_**TeamLeo24**__**- Okay okay okay! ;)**_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again. **_

_**-AEDTFI**_

Percy's POV-

All I can remember is seeing Isabelle's face, filled with horror and sorrow, when I was shot. Her dark blue eyes filled with morbid horror. Then, all I could see was black. All I could feel was pain.

"-ercy! Percy! Come on bud!" I hear someone saying, shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and I see Apollo, looking down on me. Panic is clear on his face. He looks better than when I last saw him. That's good. He smiles a little when I open my eyes. I'm in the Big House, in a spare bedroom. I lay in the middle of a king sized bed, covered in wool blankets. Apollo is kneeling by my side, shaking my shoulder.

"How you feeling?" I croak out, my throat very dry. Apollo facepalms himself. I look at him, confused.

"My gods, Percy. You never change do ya?" He asks through his fingers, laughing.

"What?" I ask, trying to sit up. Pain explodes in the middle of my back. I groan and I lay back down. The blankets fall off of me and I realize that I am shirtless and I am wearing only a pair of jeans. Its only Apollo so I don't mind.

"You were shot in the spinal cord with a poisonous arrow, and you have been asleep for a week and you are asking if I am alright?" He asks incredulously. There's something he's not telling me. The way he shifts slightly in his chair or the far off look that flashes in his expression.

I narrow my eyes. "What? What's wrong?" I ask. He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Annabeth was the one who shot you." He blurts out. I stare at him is shock, my mouth hanging open. He sighs and closes my mouth. Sudden rage fills me.

"How could a _girl_ get past two gods? One of which is the goddess of hunt?" I snap, infuriated. Apollo takes a step back, fearful. I look at him confused, but then I look down.

I am glowing a sea-green. It's a very strong aura. I try to stop it, but it doesn't work.

"What's going on?!" I ask, freaking out. Apollo places his hand on my shoulder, or at least tries to. When he touched my shoulder, there was a large BOOM! sound. Apollo goes flying backwards and hits the bedroom wall. He goes through the wall, making a hole in it. Plaster and wood fly all over the place. He starts cursing in greek.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, he nods and stands up, brushing off as much as he can. His hair is covered in white powder. His clothes are also.

Artemis comes running into the room. She's in her 18 year old form and I have to pinch myself from staring at her. She's very tall and curvy. She has the body of a huntress, but the face of a princess. Her face is heart shaped. Her lips, full and red. Her eyes, miniature silver pools. I grab a blanket and I cover my chest, so Artemis doesn't get mad again. She pays no attention to me as she hurries to her brother.

"Are you alright?" She asks, checking him for any wounds. Apollo laughs and grins at her

"So you _do _care about me." He says. Artemis slaps him hard across the face.

"Shut up." She growls. She must be pretty pissed off that Annabeth escaped under her watch.

"Dude, I'd shut up if I were you." I tell Apollo. He glares at me while Artemis laughs.

"What happened?" Artemis asks. Apollo points to me and Artemis actually looks at me for the first time. She gasps. I wave.

"Yeah, I kinda got mad and then, BAM!" I say, making an explosion gesture with my hands. Apollo face palms himself again. Artemis looks at me confused.

"How did this happen?" Artemis asks Apollo. The sun god sighs and sits down. A plume of plaster spreads out when he sits, I have to hold back a laugh.

"I think it was because he felt a sudden emotion that he has buried over time, anger." Apollo explains to Artemis. I look at him quizzically.

"But what about when that group of Ares kids try to kill me? I most certainly felt anger when the leader accused me of being a spy." I say, my eyes widen when I realize that, that was the first time I told anyone what Mark said. Apollo looks at me incredulously and Artemis looks at me with total fury, not towards me, towards Mark.

"You didn't tell us that." Apollo says softly and I clamp my hand over my mouth before I continue to blurt out other stuff, stupid ADHD.

Artemis snarls. "Slimy boy." She spits. "Making false accusations I see, he will suffer." She says, her bow appearing in her hand. My eyes widen when I realize what she's gonna do.

"NO!" I exclaim, leaping out of bed. She was almost out the door when I jumped. I land on my feet, and my back explodes with even more pain. Black spots appear in my vision, but I ignore them. Artemis whirls around and looks at me in shock.

"And why is that?" She says, tilting her chin upwards, showing off her pride. My posture remains broken and slouchy, showing as much pride as I got, none.

"Because I understand why he said what he said. He had perfect evidence to back him up, he doesn't deserve anymore pain that what I gave him." I say, in a cold tone. Apollo gives me a pained expression, but I ignore him. I pay my full attention to Artemis. She looks at me in shock. Pain flares all over my body now, but I ignore it.

"Sit down Percy, you're not fully healed." Apollo says behind me. I glare at him and he steps back, not wanting to infuriate me any further. Artemis sees Apollo back up, so she puts her bow away. She holds her hands up in surrender. I soften my gaze at the two, and the twins relax. I sit down and I put my head in my hands. The pain in my back decreases, but its still there.

"I'm sorry." I mumble through my hands. Apollo sits on the bed next to me, but id cautious not to touch me.

"Its alright." Apollo says. I sigh and I look up at him. The happiness and excitement I was feeling at the beach has completely drained from my body. Then something clicks in my mind. _Isabelle. _I thought.

"Isabelle, where's Isabelle?" I ask, suddenly worried. Apollo looks at me in wonder, then realization flashes in his eyes.

"She's in the infirmary behind the Apollo cabin. She wasted a lot of energy fighting Hyperion." He says. I pale.

"H-Hyperion was here?" I ask, fearful. Apollo nods and I start to tremble again. My aura fades as my anger is replaced with fear. Isabelle is probably dying because of me, _because of me!_

"That's how Annabeth got out. He knocked out Arty while she was down there with you." Artemis slaps Apollo again for calling her Arty. "Then they were coming for you, but thank the gods that Isabelle was there. She killed Annabeth and severely harmed Hyperion." He said proudly and I wince.

"How did Isabelle kill Annabeth?" I ask. Apollo looks at me curiously.

"Cut her throat." He says and I put my head in my hands again, mumbling incoherently.

"Annabeth was blessed by Kronos, Hyperion and Oceanus. A simple slice to the throat can't kill her. She's healed by now." I mutter and Apollo grits his teeth.

"Oh." Is all he says.

I stand up and I wince involuntarily when my back burns in pain. I ignore Apollo, who is standing up. I walk past Artemis, who tries and grabs my shoulder. I brush her hand away and I walk out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

I walk down the familiar hallways until I walk into the living room. I see Chiron and Mr. D playing cards. Mr.D is the first to look up and he grimaces .I hear the pounding of feet behind me, Artemis and Apollo are on their way.

"Gods, what happened to you?" He asks. I ignore him and I walk across the living room in silence. Chiron stands up and begins to block my path. I control the Mist and I make it temporarily show me standing in front of him. Chiron stops and stands. I push past him and I walk out, slamming the door behind me.

"Perseus Jackson, get back here this instant!" I hear Apollo call out. I walk faster, ignoring the glances I'm getting from the campers nearby. I sigh and I head towards the Apollo cabin, quite ironic if I say so for myself.

I walk around the cabin and to the infirmary. Sick and injured kids lay on the beds. Coughing and moaning sounds fill the air, I dismiss them. I look for a certain black haired girl with electric blue streaks.

I see Hazel, sleeping peacefully. I put my hand on her shin and I send pulses of hope into her, to give her a break from the nightmares.

In the distance, I hear people calling my name. I groan and I continue to search. I finally find her, resting peacefully in a bed in the back. I rush to her side and I kneel. I grasp one of her hands and I hold it gently, like its glass.

"Isabelle, its me, Percy. I'm okay, I will be okay. You didn't have to do what you did. You saved me, and now I owe my life to you." I chuckle weakly. "Please wake up, please." I beg, gripping her hand tighter. I hear the patter of feet behind me, growing louder and louder.

"_Please." _I whisper, refusing to cry. She can't die because of me, she _can't_. I grab her other hand and I hold that one too. I grip onto both of them like they are a life line.

Someone places their hand on my shoulder. "Percy, you need to lay down. Your wound opened again." Apollo says calmly. I push his hand away.

"I'm fine." I say through gritted teeth. Apollo sighs and sits on the vacant bed right by us.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Apollo mumbles under his breath. I ignore him and I squeeze her hands harder. I move the stray hairs from her face, I know she hates that.

"Please." I whisper again, letting a single tear roll down my cheek. I place my head on the bed, right by her shoulder. "Please." I ask louder. Apollo sees this and comes to my side, concerned.

"Percy, come on. You need to lay down." He says quietly. I glare at him.

"I am _fine_." I say sternly. My back flares in pain, almost as bad as it did when I first got shot. I ignore it as best as I can. Apollo sighs and sits back on his heels, watching me with caution.

Isabelle begins to shift uncomfortably on the bed. I look at her in relief. She opens her beautiful blue eyes and looks at me.

"Oh Isabelle, thank the gods!" I exclaim, hugging her. She is stiff underneath me. I stop hugging her and I look at her worried.

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" I ask and she eyes me nervously.

"Who are you?" She whispers.

_**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, that felt too good. I can't stop laughing. I am evil! Aren't I?! Now I know how Uncle Rick feels when he does this kinda stuff. MUAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**~AEDTFI**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Responses to my awesome reviewers!**_

_**The Underestimated Truth **__**- *Takes bow* Thank you, I try very hard.**_

_**Storm-Girl-Hates-Hugs **__**- Here you go.**_

_**Guest**__**- Maybe, maybe not.**_

_**Grad2020**__**- I'm sorry, but I was dying of laughter when I read that.**_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again. **_

_**-AEDTFI**_

Percy's POV-

I feel numb, like someone just beat me senseless and left me on the ground to die. My heart feels like its shriveling up. I can't think, at all. I can't breathe. I just feel nothing, nothing.

I finally find my voice. "Isabelle, i-its me, Percy." I say. my voice cracking the whole time. Tears well up in my eyes as I stare into her scared eyes. Apollo is frozen in an odd position.

"I don't know who you are. Where am I?" She asks, looking around at the infirmary. My heart clenches.

"You're at Camp Half-blood, your home, my home." I say, trying not to cry. Isabelle is so confused, so...lost.

Suddenly, she gets very angry. She rolls off the bed and grabs the front of my t-shirt. She pulls me close to her, so we are almost touching noses. Confusion and anger in her eyes.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you are going to take me home _now_." She snarls at me. I am shocked by this.

"This is your home. You have no other home." I whisper. Isabelle growls in frustration and throws me away from her, with surprisingly a lot of strength. I go flying backwards, hitting the bed. I cry out in pain when my back collides with the bed. Both the bed and I go tumbling.

Apollo unfreezes and picks me up. I groan in pain, black spots dancing in my vision. I shake them off and I stand up on my own. Isabelle looks at me in worry.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that to you...Peter?" She says and with every word, my back hurts less and my heart hurts more. I give her a pained expression.

"Percy." I say through gritted teeth. Isabelle begins to back up, away from me.

"Isabelle, my name is Apollo. I know why you are here." Apollo says softly to Isabelle. Isabelle begins to relax a little.

"Isn't Apollo a greek god or something?" She asks, befuddled.

"Yes, I am the god of the sun, music and medicine. Your father is also a greek god." He says, not taking his eyes off of her. Her eyes widen.

"Who? Who is he?" She asks. I sigh and I sit down and put my head in my hands.

Apollo looks at me apologetically before continuing. "Your father is Zeus, king of the gods, lord of the skies. He is also my father." Isabelle stares at him with wide eyes.

"So you're my half-brother?" She asks, Apollo nods. He walks towards her.

"Come on, I'll show you to your cabin." He says, placing a hand on her shoulder. Isabelle nods and looks at me once last time, she straining her eyes as she looks at me, she''s trying to remember. Giving up, she follows Apollo out of the infirmary, leaving me.

I remain seated, my head in my hands, my back slouched over. I just sit there, silently sobbing, cautious not to bother anyone. I finally start to heal, only to be kicked to the ground and beat senselessly for it. _This is why I don't fall in love, it always ends bad. _I think to myself. _Annabeth was just an assassin, trying to kill me. Isabelle fell for me, and she paid the price. _

"Percy." I hear a soft voice call out to me. I look up, my face tear streaked. I see Chiron looking down at me, his expression sad.

"What?" I ask, I meant for it to come out cold, but my voice cracked and I put my head back in my hands. I continue to cry.

I feel the center of the bed cave in a little as Chiron sits next to me. He sits there, silent.

I stop crying and I stand up. I walk out without another word, Chiron is not helping. I walk towards my cabin, ignoring all the campers around me, whispering about me.

I finally reach cabin 3 and I open the door. I see a backpack on my bed, its open and there's clothes scattered all over my bed.

"What the fuck?" I whisper, walking over to the bed. It's a bunch of boys clothes, its a bigger size than what I wear. I pick it up and I throw it onto another bed. I suddenly hear movement from the bathroom. I slap my wrist and my sword appears in my hand. I slowly walk towards the bathroom.

The door opens and a boy walks out. He is shorter than me, but way more muscular. He looks about 3 years younger than me. He has dark brown hair and sea-green eyes, like mine. He has a dark tan, like a surfer. He is very handsome, chiseled chin and cheekbones. Full, pouty lips and a long narrow nose. He has a scar on his left eyebrow, deforming it. I realize that I am pointing it at his throat. I slap the handle and I place the bracelet on. His eyes are filled with panic and horror.

"What are you doing here?" I growl at him, he pales. He puts his hands up in surrender.

"I-I was escorted here b-by Chiron two days ago. I-I'm Nick." He stutters, he has a Californian accent. I look at him in confusion.

"You're a child of Poseidon?" I ask, incredulous. He nods.

"Yeah. I'm guessing that you're Percy." He says, I nod. He looks over my shoulder and his eyes widen.

"Hey, what'd you do with my stuff?" He asks.

"I moved your crap off my bed." I snap. "Doesn't matter anyway, you can have my bed when I'm gone." I mutter to myself. I ignore the glares I'm getting from Nick as I walk over to my bed.

I pull out my backpack and I stuff it with essentials, 20 drachmas, $600 dollars worth of mortal money, food, water, ambrosia, and a flask of nectar. I bring the small bag Apollo gave me, so I could hide in it if I'm being followed. I grab my weapons and I put them in the small bag. I grab my hammer though and I walk over to the little door that leads to my training room. I concentrate and I bring the hammer down on it. The door disappears, leaving only the floor. My room is now safe underground.

I put the hammer away and I walk back over to my bed. Nick is staring at me with wide eyes, but I ignore him. I grab a piece of paper and a pencil and I scribble a little note. I finally turn my attention to Nick. I hand him the note.

"Give this to Chiron twenty minutes after I walk out that door." I say, pointing to the cabin door. "Swear to me that you will wait twenty minutes after I walk out that door before giving it to Chiron." I say.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will wait twenty minutes before handing it to Chiron." He says, I nod curtly and I walk towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asks. I sigh and I quickly make up a lie.

"To visit my mom and stepdad." I lie smoothly, my heart clenches when I mention them, but I hide it. I can't melt down again.

"Oh, okay." Nick says, I almost laugh in amusement. He is so oblivious. I walk out of the cabin. An idea flashes in my head, yes, while it will make me exhausted, it works. I close my eyes and I concentrate, I focus on the flow of time. How its always flowing like liquid gold. I twist my wrist in the opposite direction of the flow and it stops. I open my eyes and I see that everything has stopped. It's very quiet.

While a second's hesitation, I sprint out of camp and down Half-Blood Hill. I look back at it one last time before sprinting away, using every second of this frozen time to my advantage.

* * *

*1 hour later*

Finally, I am drained of energy. I flick my wrist again and time continues. I check my resources, I have 2 squares of ambrosia left and a half a canteen of nectar. I ate so much ambrosia to keep my energy level high.

I end up by a lake, with a big willow tree hanging low from it. I hurry to the tree and I climb up it. I climb up high. I find the most hidden spot and I sit there, panting from exhaustion. _At this rate, I'll kill myself by next week._ I think to myself. I create a mental note to myself.

_When to eat ambrosia or sip nectar:_

_When I am poisoned. When I have a gash larger than my arm. When I am not near water and my injuries are bad. When serious bones are broken. _

_When NOT to eat ambrosia or sip nectar:_

_When I am stabbed, but not in any vital organs. When I have a gash shorter than my arm. When I am near water. When small bones are broken. _

I sigh and I sit back, my back has dulled in pain, so I don't feel as much. I lay back and I stare at the lake, tears streaming down my face. I thought, _thought_, that maybe I could restart. That I could find love again and live a life. It's just not cut out for me, is it?

I wipe my tears away, I have to find a way to hide from the gods. They will do whatever they can in their power to find me. I don't want to be found, not again. I need to hide, for a _long_ time.

I hurry to a supermarket and I buy as much water as possible. I grab a bunch of provisions. I hurry to the cashier and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"I run a camp." I say. He nods in understanding and rings me up. I pay him $500 and I walk out. When no one is looking, I drop the all the bottled water into the small bag. I drop the food into the bag.

I walk back to the lake and tree. I close my eyes and I manipulate the Mist again, to remove my demigod smell, or at least weaken it a lot. I hang the bag on a branch that is hidden from all points of view.

I take one last look around. The sun is setting, orange mixes with purple and red in the sky. The lake reflects it like a mirror. I soak in the sun's rays one last time. I feel the wind blown through my hair for a final experience. I sigh and I open the flap of the bag. I put my foot inside and I immediately shrink down. I close the flap, locking it. I go down the stairs and I begin to organize my new home.

**Hey! Did I crush y'all's hearts?! Sorry, not sorry!**

**~AEDTFI**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Responses to my awesome reviewers!**_

_**nico2883- **__**You'll just have to find out.**_

_**The Underestimated Truth**__**- I am just that evil. *cackles evilly***_

_**angel40976**__**- Thank you so much for your comment! It literally made my day when I read it!**_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again. **_

_**-AEDTFI**_

Apollo's POV-

I walk Isabelle to the Zeus cabin, the poor child is so lost, so confused. I could hear Percy sobbing as we left. The young boy gave his ever so slowly healing heart to this girl, only for it to be stomped on and spat on.

We enter the cabin and I find Jason in it. I panic for a moment. I clear my throat to get Jason's attention. He looks up at me and gives me a puzzled look.

"Um, Isabelle, meet your half-brother, Jason. Jason, this is Isabelle, your half-sister. Go on, _shake hands._" I say, telling Jason to shake hands. He looks at me confused, but shakes her hand.

"Isabelle, I need to talk to your brother about archery practice. We're just gonna step out for moment. Just make yourself at home." I say, grinning at her. My awesomely bright white teeth blind her long enough to grab Jason tightly around his arm. I yank him towards the door. When Isabelle can see us again, all she sees is our backs as we walk out.

I close the door quietly behind me. I face a confused Jason. The scar of his lip is twitching. He opens his mouth to speak. I sigh and I hold a hand up to stop the avalanche of questions. "I know you have a Olympus load of questions, but please hold them until the end." I say solemnly. He nods and closes his mouth.

"Isabelle has lost her memory of her whole demigod experience. She will regain them overtime, but it's gonna be a while until she's fully healed. You need to be patient with her and help her out." I say calmly and Jason looks at me, dumbfounded.

"What about Percy? Is he okay?" He asks. I sigh and I shake my head.

"Percy was the one who woke her up. She had no idea who he was." I say and Jason pales.

"Percy must feel crushed." He says. I nod and look down.

"Its going to be a while before we see him smile again. His heart is shattered beyond help. I-I don't know if he'll ever love again." I say softly.

"I'm gonna go and talk to him." He says, sprinting to the infirmary. I don't stop him. I peek my head into the Zeus cabin and I say my goodbyes to her. I walk back to the infirmary to speak with Percy.

He was healing! I was overhearing rumors about him smiling and laughing. That the mirth and happiness had finally returned to his expression. I was so excited to see him again. But the next time I saw him, he was unconscious on Chiron's back, poisoned yet again. He had a faint smile on his face when I pulled him into the Big House. I heard later on, that him and Isabelle kissed, I nearly exploded with happiness. Percy was finally falling in love again, with the right person this time.

But when Isabelle lost her memory, that was the final push to Percy's heart. He gave every last bit of his remaining love and kindness to this girl, only for it to be burned. I need to help him, he has done so much for this world, and this is how we repay him?! That is despicable.

I was so lost in thought that Jason and I collided. Jason fell back onto his butt, but I was able to catch myself. I was angry at first, and then I saw Jason's expression. He was panicking.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, helping him up.

"Percy, he's not there." He says, I momentarily panic, but I swallow it down.

"He's probably in his cabin. He probably scared the shit outta Nick." I say and Jason nods eagerly. We walk together over to cabin 3.

I knock on the door and Nick answers. He is holding a note in his hand and his watch in the other, its in stopwatch mode.

"Nick, is Percy here?" I ask. Instead of answering, he looks at his stopwatch, nods and hands me the note. He slams the door shut before Jason or I could say anything. Puzzled, I look at the note. It's Percy's handwriting.

_To Whomever this may concern,_

_You may have found out that I am not at the infirmary, my cabin, or in any one of my usual places. That is because I have left. I have left Camp Half-Blood, in hope of finding a purpose for my life. If Nick has kept his vow, I have left twenty minutes ago. I know that you will want to find me, but I beg you not to. For I am not worth it anymore. _

_The Hero of Olympus is gone and he is never coming back._

_Sincerely, _

_Perseus Jackson, the broken son of the sea._

I drop the note and I flash out. I appear back into the throne room. Zeus is sitting on his throne, talking with Hera. He looks at me, shocked.

"Apollo, is everything alright?" He asks. I grit my teeth.

"Call an emergency meeting, _NOW_." I snarl through gritted teeth. Zeus and Hera look at me, dumbfounded by my harshness. I glare at my father and he sends a golden lighting bolt into the sky. It explodes into a large golden firework, indicating an emergency meeting.

Poseidon is the first to appear. We haven't spoke to each other since the day I kicked him out of my palace. He glares at me. I glare back with equal harshness. He looks at me, shell shocked. I use this time to walk over and sit in my throne. The power from my domains surge through me, making me feel more invincible. I am so fucking pissed off right now, and I think everyone in the council room can feel it radiating off of me. The rest of the council arrive, but I barely notice, because I don't care.

"Apollo, why have you called this meeting?" Zeus asks, I direct my gaze to him. He flinches ever slightly under my glare.

"Percy Jackson has run away from camp. Hyperion made an appearance last week, rescuing Annabeth Chase from our custody. Isabelle Perez has lost her memory of her whole demigod experience! Why would I _not_ call this meeting?" I ask, furious. Zeus looks at me, appalled from everything that is happening.

"PERCY IS MISSING?!" Poseidon bellows in fury. He stands from his throne and walks over to me. He grabs me by the collar of my t-shirt and pulls me upward until we are face to face. He has risen to his 30 foot form, making my 15 foot form look like a scrawny mouse compared to him. I glare at him, not showing any fear as I always have before.

"When did he leave?" He asks me.

"20 minutes ago." I snap at him. He drops me, expecting me to make a fool out of myself. But I land gracefully on my feet. I rise to my 30 foot form and I stare at him straight in the eye.

"I shouldn't be the one you are pissed off at. Hyperion is, he was the one who caused Isabelle to lose her memories, even her memories of Percy. That crushed him even further! So it is _not_ my motherfucking fault that this happened. I shouldn't be the one to blame!" I face the whole council. "So wipe that appalled looks from your damn faces! Because I didn't do it!" I yell. They immediately look away from me.

"Apollo, you need to calm down." I hear from the one I most expected to hear it from, Artemis. She looks at me in worry. I narrow my gaze at her.

"I will not calm down until Percy is found!" I yell at her. I see her hand twitch at her side, she's tempted to shoot me.

"Go on, shoot! That won't make this day any worst!" I exclaim. Her hand relaxes and she looks at me in a pained expression. I ignore her and I look back over to Zeus. I don't sit down, I remain standing.

"I want a search party for Percy put together immediately. That is all I ask of you." I say in a deathly calm tone. Zeus grits his teeth, he doesn't like the tone I am giving him. But I continue to look at him that way, not fearing the consequences that may come.

Instead of striking me down where I stand, he turns his attention to Artemis. "You and your hunt shall search for Percy non-stop. I will decrease the amount of hunts you go on so you can successfully find him. Don't fail me daughter." He says. Artemis nods. She looks at me in worry for a moment before disappearing in a flash of silver.

"Hera, you shall go to Camp Half-Blood and return Isabelle's memories. Don't plant any fake ones or gods help if you do so." He tells his wife. Hera glares at him before disappearing.

"Apollo, you will _not_ be returning to Camp Half-Blood. You need to resume your daily jobs. That camp has become very taxing on your behalf." He says and I become even more furious. I begin to glow a bright gold.

"They need me down there. I will resume my daily jobs, but I _will_ continue to visit that camp." I say and I disappear to my palace before he can answer.

I enter and I am happy with what I see, its still in its pristine condition. I walk throughout my palace, just thinking more and more about Percy. He is so broken, so shattered. I've tried to help, but I've only made it worse. I swore to myself that I would help Percy for the better. And that is what I intend to do.

**Sorry, kinda of a filler chapter. I think I am feeling the early stages of writer's block. *Cue horror face.* I am trying though! Please review what you though and if you have any predictions, let me hear them! Review them and maybe it is, or not.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Responses to my awesome reviewers!**_

_**Storm-Girl-Hates-Hugs**__**- Thank you so much! **_

_**shadoweater22 **__**- Thanks. Percy is in a knapsack the is hanging off a tree. (You know, I read that out loud and I feel incredibly stupid)**_

_**angel40976**__**- Don't blame me. My friend came up with the idea. She can be very morbid. Like every time she writes a story for english, all the characters die at the end. This is actually very nice compared to what she can do.**_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again. **_

_**-AEDTFI**_

**A/N- Okay, there's gonna be a couple time skips in this chapter. Just a couple things you should know. 1) Hera gave Isabelle her memory back and… 2) Apollo and Zeus have been in a huge argument since Apollo's personality changed. 3)The Hunters of Artemis still have not found Percy.**

_**Now to the story. 4 years later….**_

**Thalia's POV-**

I swear to the gods when I find that dam boy, I will shock him into next century. He has somehow managed to slip past the gods damn hunters of Artemis! How the fuck is that even possible?!

We are now in a forest in New Jersey. We have been hearing people whisper about a missing boy. It could be Percy. I am now sitting on a large boulder, staring out ahead of me, hoping to catch a _glimpse_ of Percy.

"Lieutenant." I hear a hunter call. I groan and I get off the giant rock I am on. I walk over to her, its Atlanta. She's always been jealous that I was lieutenant and she wasn't. I mean like, I understand because she's been with Artemis for 2 millennia and I am still technically 16. But I am a better fighter than her, even when I have a fucking cold I can still beat her.

"Yes?" I ask, my voice cold. I am _sooo _fucking pissed that Percy is gone and we can't find him. I haven't cracked a smile in 4 years, but it felt like 4 seconds.

Atlanta narrows her eyes at me. "Lady Artemis wished for your presence." She says. She walks away without another word. I roll my eyes and I walk to Artemis's tent. I peek my head in. Artemis is standing over the table. A map is rolled over it and there are silver daggers pinning it down. There are even more daggers pinned down on certain areas.

I clear my throat, catching the goddess's attention. "You wished to speak with me?" I ask.

"Yes, I did." She says. I walk in further into the tent. It is all silver. Silver walls, floor, furniture. Her bedding is a dull silver. The only color in this room is her fiery red hair, which she pulled back into a tight braid.

She isn't looking at me, she is scanning the map, looking for any places we have not searched. I walk over to her side and I look with her. We remain silent, but we work in unison. I point to a spot and the second I move my finger, a silver dagger appears where I last touched. We end up finding 20 more places in New York that we can search.

I sigh and I look over to Artemis. She's in her 12 year old form, but she still looks mature. She looks back at me. Silver eyes meet electric blue.

"We leave in 3 hours. Disable camp and be ready." She says. I stand up.

"I'll be ready in 2 ½." I call out before leaving the tent.

**Apollo's POV-**

I drive my sun chariot across the world. I use a telescope to search over the land I fly over. I search for a certain black haired, sea-green eyed boy who by now is in their mid twenties.

I search more and more. Anger and sadness have pretty much taken over my personality. I hear thunder in the background. Zeus is so mad at me. I barely talk to him anymore.

I finish my route sooner than I wished to. I park the chariot and I flash away to Camp Half-Blood to help them.

**Isabelle's POV-**

Camp has fallen into chaos ever since Percy disappeared. The Pegasi have gone wild, leaded by Blackjack, who was the most furious of them all.

All the campers are all begging to go and join search parties to find him. It's terrible, they are pretty much killing themselves.

I finally got my memory back, but I wish I didn't. I feel so guilty. Its my fault all of this is happening. If I just played along, maybe pretend that I did remember him. I could've convinced Apollo to take me to Hera. I-I could've saved so many lives.

But instead, I stand on the Big House patio, yelling at campers to return to their daily activities. Most of the time, they listen. But not everyone does.

"Jon, I am telling you. We don't need anymore search parties. Go and hang out with Katherine. I know she misses you." I say. Jon looks at me pained. Percy was the only person who could break him out of his shell. Percy was his best friend.

"Please. I have to do this." He begs to me. I shake my head and I walk down the steps. I look up at him, his height towering over mine.

"Jon, we all want to go. But it is best to stay here and keep this camp running. When we find Percy, would you rather him come home to a trashed, run down camp? With everyone either dead or miserable? Or would you rather him come home to the place he first saw when he was twelve? A paradise where everyone is happy and peaceful." I ask him.

"The paradise." He says softly. I pat his arm.

"Good, now go and help run this camp." I say. He nods and walks away. His head is hung low.

I then see Katherine coming from the Demeter cabin. She sees Jon and she squeals in joy. Jon just came back from a search party that was 3 weeks long. Katherine was always IMing him. Katherine sprints and tackles Jon into a hug. They both fall to the ground. Jon is laughing. Katherine kisses him passionately on the lips and Jon kisses back. My smile fades, I wish Percy was still here, we could try and continue. I can also imagine the feel of his lips on mine again.

"Hi there." A male voice snaps me out of my revenue. I look and I see a boy. He has dark brown hair and light sea-green eyes. He is so handsome.

"Hi?" I say, he is grinning.

"The name is Nick. Nick Shelvy. You seem fatigued, would you like to talk a relaxing walk with me?" He asks, grinning a perfect smile. I don't know why, but I feel so impulsie to say yes.

I smile softly. "I'd love to." I say, walking down the stairs and standing next to Nick.

_**6 years later….**_

**Thalia's POV-**

I collect rocks from the shore. I throw them as far as I can, pushing all my anger into my throws. We still haven't found him, and we are running out of places to search. My temper is shortening faster than the speed of light.

I run out of rocks. I sit on the ground, right by the shore. I don't realize that my clothes are becoming soaked.

_I will not cry. I will not cry._ I repeat over and over in my head. That goddamn boy! Does he even realize how much everyone misses him?! How much we love him?! He is my cousin, but he is more of a brother to me.

I give up. No one is around. The hunters are too busy with their chores. I claimed I was too sick and thankfully they bought it. I put my head in my hands and I silently cry. Tears streaming down my face, dripping onto my already soaked clothes.

The pain and sadness that I have hidden for these 10 years finally comes out. He is one of the only people who understands me and still loves me. My mother was a drunk and Percy's mom took me in as her own. Percy took on the role as my big brother, even though I am older than him.

He was so broken last time I saw him. His handsome features masked over with pain and fear. His eyes had darkened to a forest green that barely look at anyone for more than 5 seconds. His figure was slouched and small, as if he wanted to cower away and hide. He never took off his jacket, for he was fearful of looking at his own scars.

I could've helped him. I could've made him laugh and smile regularly. But I instead though of myself first and I left camp with the Hunt.

I pound my fist into the ground in frustration. Electricity crackles around me, growing with my anger and sadness. It creates a 20 foot circle around me with a 20 foot radius. I hear someone yelp behind me. It sounds familiar. I look behind me.

**_HAHA! Cliffhanger! I am dying of laughter right now. I am so sorry, I had to do that!_**

**_~AEDTFI_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Responses to my awesome reviewers!**_

_**nico2883**__**- Um, aggioran? Can you PM me what you mean? I'm sorry.**_

_**Guest #1**__**- Is that a compliment or insult? It doesn't matter! I have actually had people ask me if I compare notes with Rick. lol**_

_**Live Long and Love Books -**_ _**Sorry.**_

_**ConnwaersonofThantos **_ _**- If that is what you think now, you are going to seriously hate me after this….**_

_**angel40976**__**-**_ _**I take no offense to it. I kinda am, lol.**_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Also, in this chapter, there is a slight mention of adult activity, I apologize if it makes you squeamish reading it. This will most likely be the only chapter mentioning it. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again. **_

_**-AEDTFI**_

**Thalia's POV-**

I look behind me and I see Abigail. She's one of the new hunters. She's very small for a 10 year old. She is a daughter of Khione. She has long, platinum blonde hair. Her eyes are tawny. Light gold with flecks of amber gold within them. She was so small and frail when we found her. She was being raped by a group of drunk men. I killed them before the rest of the Hunt could even touch their bows. Abigail has always thought of me as her hero after.

I smile sadly at her. "Hey Abby." I say softly. I stop the electricity and I gesture for her to come a sit down. She smiles gleefully and sits down.

"Why were you crying?" She asks as she sits. I rub at my eyes.

"I'm just sad." I say quietly. She holds out the palm of her hand. A single snowflake lays there. She blows on it and it flies into the air. It glitters and sparkles in the fading sun. It reflects the purple, orange and red that comes from the sunset.

"It shall never melt under a human touch. It's for you. To keep you happy whenever you are sad." Abby says softly. I hug her.

"Thank you." I say quietly. I reach up and I cup the snowflake. She was right, it hasn't melted. I look at it, its beautiful. It is elegant with curves and lines.

Abby smiles. "Were you really sick?" She asks. I laugh.

"No, I just needed to be alone for a little bit. You know that boy we are hunting?" I ask her. She nods.

"Percy Jackson." She says. I falter before continuing, just hearing his name is a blow to my heart. She notices this and her gaze softens.

"Yeah, he's is my cousin. But he's more like a brother to me. I miss him a lot." I say softly. I feel tears well up in my eyes again, but I push them down. I don't want to cry in front of a 10 year old.

Abby hugs me. I usually hate it when people touch me, but this is different. Its sweet. She is becoming more of a sister to me. More than the other hunters.

"We'll find him. I know we will." She says. She pulls away and stares out on the lake. Her tawny eyes reflect the lake's surface.

"I just hope we find him soon. Everyone misses him so much." I say. Abby nods. She doesn't know who Percy really is. Why am I telling her this? She probably doesn't care.

"I think that we will find him when he wants to be found." She says. I look at her incredulous. What the Hades does that mean?

"What do you mean?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I think that he just doesn't want to be found yet." She says. I laugh.

"So my seaweed brain of a cousin actually found a way to hide from us? Abby, you have never met him, but he has kelp for brains." I say. Abby giggles. I remember that day at the Big House when Percy finally returned. I called him Seaweed Brain and he like totally blanked out. I am going to personally slaughter Annabeth for what she did to him.

"Isn't he a son of Poseidon?" She asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yup, that's where he gets the nicknames." I say and Abby laughs.

"Come on kid, let's go back to camp." I say. standing up. Abby stands up also. I take one last look around. The sun is setting, orange mixes with purple and red in the sky. The lake reflects it like a mirror. The willow tree we were sitting under hangs low, almost touching the water. It's very placid here.

Then something catches my eye. I see a satchel hanging in the middle of the tree, its a light brown with black waves decorating it. Something tickles the back of my mind, a faint memory. I close my eyes, trying to think better. I then remember. I remember Percy wearing that over his shoulder when he first came to camp.

I leap up into the tree and to the satchel. I grab it quickly and I jump down. Abby is staring at me curiously. "What's that?" She asks, pointing to the satchel.

"A clue to finding Percy." I say, sprinting into the forest. Abby follows, her footsteps soft against the leaves.

* * *

**Apollo's POV-**

I park the sun chariot, finishing yet another unsuccessful search. I take my sunglasses off my face and I hold them. I sigh and I walk into my palace. Zeus is waiting for me inside. He is staring at my art gallery. I clear my throat to catch his attention.

"Father, what do I have the pleasure for you being here?" I grumble under my breath. Zeus still shocked about my new attitude. It's been a decade and he still is shocked. I refuse to smile at all until Percy is found.

"Thalia has found something. It's not Percy, but its a clue." He says. I drop my sunglasses. I flash away to Artemis's camp without another word.

Its a dark forest, heavily packed with trees and foliage. A perfect place for the Hunt. The hunters around me are pointing arrows at me. I completely ignore all them and I run to my sister's tent.

I hear hushed voices inside. I walk in. Its only Artemis and Thalia talking. Artemis looks up at me angrily when I walk in. Thalia looks at me uncomfortably.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks. I glare at her coldly.

"Father told me that you have found something. What is it?" I ask, Thalia looks at me alarmed, she wasn't told about my new harsh ways. I don't look at her, only Artemis.

"Its a satchel." Thalia cuts in. I direct my gaze at her. Her electric blue eyes widen with fear as I glare at her.

"Let me see it." I say, holding my hand out. Artemis shoves a light brown satchel into my hands. My eyes widen when I see it. I smirk when I realize something.

"Clever bastard." I say softly. Artemis and Thalia are looking at me incredulous. Man, I wish I had my camera with me!

"What? What did he do?" Artemis asks. I can tell that she abhors asking me. She grits her teeth, trying not to speak anymore than she has to. The way she doesn't look at me directly in the eye. I am enjoying every moment of this.

"He's been hiding in here the whole time." I say. Artemis snatches the satchel away from me. She opens it and puts her hand in it. Her hand immediately shrinks as she passes through the satchel. She pulls her hand back out of the bag.

"Wait a moment, Percy, aka Kelp for brains, has thought of something clever? Damn." Thalia says. I laugh.

"Yes, he has. He is-"

"Smarter than he looks, ya he knows." Someone cuts me off. I hear someone laugh from behind us. Its masculine.

Artemis's bow is already in her hands and she shoots at the general area where we heard the laugh. I hear a yelp and the crinkle of leaves and foliage. He walks out of the forest so we can see him.

I see a man. He's in his late twenties, early thirties. He has unruly, raven hair that falls in front of his bright sea-green eyes. He is truly handsome with his chiseled jaw and well defined features. There is some dark stubble on his face, like he forgot to shave. There are scars all over his face, but he wears them in pride. He is an outstanding 6'7" and very strong looking. His hands are rough and calloused. He smiles softly at us even though there is an arrow protruding from his foot.

_**End of Chapter… I forgot what chapter this is, too lazy to look. Whatever! Whatcha guys think?! Like it? Love it? Abhor it? Abhor me? Tehe.**_

_**~AEDTFI**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Responses to my awesome reviewers!**_

_**ConnwaersonofThantos- **__**Ohhhhh, okay. Sorry I made false accusations. I am so sorry for that! Thank you though! :)**_

_**shadoweater22**_ _**- Lol**_

_**lolkityy- **__**Thank you!**_

_**Guest**__**- Um, okay.**_

_**demigod77**__**- Okay! Sorry about the late update, life has been a bitch.**_

_**angel40976**__**- Again, I apologize for the long wait, it wasn't on purpose. **_

_**Hey Guys! This is a fair warning for the ones with a soft stomach, this story gets a little gory at points, if you don't like to hear this kinda stuff, I'd recommend you'd read this will extreme caution. Enjoy! Also a disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO/ HOO characters. But I do own Isabelle, and Jonathan as **__**characters**__**. Thanks again. **_

_**-AEDTFI**_

**Thalia's POV-**

The man stands outside of the tent. I am shocked that the hunters haven't shot him down yet. But, I would slaughter them if they did.

"K-Kelp Head?" I ask, fearful. The man smiles at me warmly.

"Hey Pinecone Face." He says, barely a whisper. I snap out of my revenue. I sprint and I leap on him. I tackle in into a bear hug. I catch him by surprise and I knock him off his feet. We land on the ground with a big THUD.

"Percy, its you. Its you." I whisper over and over, hugging him tightly. Percy hugs back just as tightly. Tears of joy fall from my face. He pulls away first. He stands up, still holding me. He sets me down in front of him. He wipes my tears away with his thumb gently. He has to crouch just so we are eye to eye.

I slap him, electrifying him at the same time. He goes flying the other direction. He hits a tree, bending it and nearly snapping it. He is flung forward, hitting another tree, its more sturdier so he falls straight to the ground. He groans a little and stays down. Eventually, he gets up shakily. He bursts into laughter. Artemis and Apollo are watching this with identical expressions of shock.

"You haven't lost your touch, Thals." Percy says, laughing. I walk over to him and I kick him in the knee. He goes down immediately. I slap him again. I grab the front of his t-shirt and I pull him close to me.

"Where. The FUCK. Have. You. Been?" I ask, anger lacing my calm tone. He smiles sheepishly.

"In the tree you were just under." He says, smiling. I slap him again and again.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE BEEN IN THAT FUCKING TREE FOR 10 YEARS?!" I ask, appalled.

"Yeah." He says. I punch him hard in the gut. He groans and bends down, doubling over. I feel someone placing their hand on my shoulder, its Artemis.

"I think Perseus understands now how you were feeling." She says softly to me, though she is grinning. Percy groans in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree." Apollo says. He walks over and crouches down beside Percy. "Dude, you have no idea how hard we've all been looking for you." He says. Percy looks up at him, seriousness in his expression.

"Did you read my letter?" He asks. Apollo nods. "So, I ask you _not_ to look for me and you do the exact opposite?" Percy asks, a little bit mad. Apollo's expression softens.

"Look, Percy, we couldn't just let you run away. You are too big of part of our lives. Camp is in pandemonium, Isabelle has her memory back," Percy's eyes widen at this. "the gods are all fighting because they couldn't find you. You are the glue that keeps this world together." He says softly. Percy nods. He is so mature, before he would've fought with Apollo.

"Percy, you know that since we have found you, you have to speak with the council. You know that right?" Artemis asks. Percy sighs and nods. He stands up to his full height. He stands taller than Apollo!

"I'm ready." Percy says, I look into his eyes. They are so guarded. I can't see any expression in his eyes. He was always an open book.

Artemis and Apollo must've noticed this also, for they look at Percy with worry.

"Come, we must leave immediately." Apollo says and we all disappear in a flash of golden light.

* * *

We reappear in the council room, and even though its been years, I am still shocked by its beauty. Tall, ebony columns stand around the perimeter. The marble floor is cracked and in those cracks are filled with Imperial gold, Olympian silver, Celestial bronze, and every once and a while, I spot Stygian Iron. The gods thrones stand in a wide U shape. All the gods curve to the left and all the goddesses curve to the right.

We tell Percy to stay hidden behind the pillars until we give the signal. He wears a black sweatshirt with a hood covering his face. Only his chin is faintly seeable, but no one could identify him by just his chin. He has a small smile on his face.

I immediately spot Lady Artemis's. It's tall and elegant. Its completely silver with the moon above the back the headrest. A miniature forest glitters on the bottom perimeter of the throne, with actually animated animals running through it. I smile and I sit by the foot of the throne, just as a Lieutenant should. Lady Artemis sits down on her throne. She offers me a small smile before her cold exterior covers her face.

Apollo sends a golden ray into the sky, indicating an emergency meeting. There's a big grin on his face. Gods, its been years since I've seen him smile, its nice.

Zeus and Hera are the first to appear in a bolt of lightning. Zeus has a stormy expression on his face, until he sees Apollo's grin. Zeus looks at him puzzled. I have to bite back a laugh. He is so clueless.

The rest of the gods appear. They all have puzzled looks on their faces, except Athena of course. She has figured this out already and is hiding a grin behind the back of her hand. I catch her attention and we have a silent discussion while the other gods begin to have small arguments.

Athena: _Is he?_

Me: _*Nods*_

Athena: _Where?_

Me: _Pillars._

Athena nods and looks away before anyone notices. I do so also and I examine the floor again, smiling slightly. Zeus strikes his lightning bolt on the marble ground, making a loud BOOM! I roll my eyes. _Drama King_. I think to myself.

"Now! Apollo, why have you called this meeting?" Zeus asks the grinning Apollo. He doesn't even glare at Zeus. Wow, he is back.

"We have found someone who knows the whereabouts of Perseus. He refused to speak until he was in front of the council." Apollo says, still grinning. Athena grins even bigger when she realizes our plan.

"Well, I believe I speak for the entire council when I say: Let him come forward." Zeus says, the gods and goddesses nod in agreement.

"Come on out, Jack!" Apollo calls out. Percy walks forward. He has a graceful stance. The black hood gives him a menacing aura. His chin is slightly tilted upward, showing his bravery. If I didn't know who was under that hood, I would have never guessed that it was Percy.

Zeus narrows his eyes at Percy, looking at him as if he was a bug under a microscope. Percy looks back at him, emotionless and fearless. Zeus immediately hates him, I can see it in his eyes.

"So your name is Jack?" Zeus asks him.

"Some what." Percy responds, his deep voice filling the entire room.

"Do you know of Perseus Jackson's whereabouts?" He asks. Percy nods. He looks back at Apollo who nods slowly.

"I know exactly where he is." Percy says, he takes off his hood and stares at Zeus. "He's right here." He says softly.

Zeus is taken aback by this, so is everyone except Artemis, Apollo and I. The goddesses are all staring dreamily at him, Aphrodite is full out drooling. The gods stare at him, jealous of his dashing good looks. Percy ignores all of them, he pays attention to only Zeus.

Poseidon leaped out of his throne and tackled Percy into a bear hug. Tears fall from the sea god's face. Percy hugs back just as tightly, though there aren't any tears. Poseidon is saying something into Percy's ear in which Percy nods vigorously. Zeus clears his throat, trying to break up this tearful reunion. Poseidon is the first to break away. He holds Percy arm length, looking at him one last time before going back to his throne.

Zeus narrows his eyes even more at Percy. "Quite the entrance if I do say so." Zeus says. Percy nods.

"Only the best for the council of the gods." He says, his voice showing no hint of emotion.

Zeus nods, warming up to this new Percy. "So where have you been this past decade?" He asks.

"In a willow tree that is found in Montauk." Percy says, Zeus bellows in laughter.

"So you mean to tell me, you have hidden in that tree for a decade, and never came out?" Zeus asks. Percy nods. Zeus immediately quiets down, looking at Percy curiously. Apollo raises his hand to speak.

Of course, he doesn't wait for Zeus to give him permission. "Perseus was in the satchel that we gave him. He turned it into a home." Apollo says, clearing things up. Confusion is removed from most of the gods faces.

"Why did you hide for so long?" The sky god asks. Percy barely flinches at his demanding tone.

"I needed to have time alone so I could heal myself, emotionally and physically." He responds after an appropriate amount of time in between Zeus's question and his answer.

"Very well. Will you be returning to camp?" He asks, Percy doesn't respond for a moment.

"I believe I am past due back to camp." He says respectfully. He is calculating very word he says, making sure that it doesn't seem over or under polite.

Zeus smirks, a wicked idea in his mind. "Wouldn't want to keep you away from camp for so long." And with that, he snaps his fingers and Percy disappears in a bolt of lightening.

_**Hello! So school is starting for me soon. *Sobs uncontrollably* So the updates are going to be wider apart. I apologize if its a really long wait, I managed to get into every honors class there was to be given. *Yuck* I love you all! R&R**_

_**~AEDTFI**_


End file.
